La Reine et le Prince
by BienSeant
Summary: Après plus d'un an de séparation, Arthur, Morgana, Gwen et Merlin se retrouvent dans de tristes circonstances. A Albion, plus de mille ans après l'âge d'or, un oncle tente d'assassiner son neveu, et un prince s'allie à un peuple qu'on croyait disparu afin de récupérer son trône... (Suite de : De la vieille Armoire et ce que les Enfants y trouvèrent)
1. Une Fugue dans la Nuit

**Chapitre 1 : Une Fugue dans la Nuit**

Deux soldats attendaient derrière les colonnes d'un couloir obscur. Ils entendirent au même moment le bruit de pieds nus sur les dalles de pierres. Un coup d'œil discret leur confirma ce qu'ils attendaient : une petite silhouette en chemise blanche se dirigeait vers la chambre princière, dans leur direction. Ils échangèrent un regard, retinrent leur respiration, et quand la silhouette passa à leur niveau, ils bondirent de leur cachette. Le premier lui décocha un violent coup sur le crâne et le second accompagna le corps sans vie pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bruit en tombant. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendait à entendre l'exclamation étouffée d'une quatrième personne. Ils relevèrent la tête : c'était un garçon du même âge que celui qu'ils venaient de tuer. Pendant quelques secondes, les trois se regardèrent sans oser faire un mouvement. Soudain, le garçon s'enfuit dans la direction opposée.

« On ne nous avait pas dit qu'ils seraient deux ! » fit le premier soldat.

« Occupe-toi du corps, lui répondit l'autre, moi je m'occupe du gamin. »

Il s'élança à sa poursuite, mais après un virage tomba sur un couloir complètement vide. Le soldat vérifia les portes et les rideaux avant de se rendre à l'évidence : le gamin lui avait échappé. Il marmonna un juron, puis partit rejoindre son collègue qui devait s'être occupé du cadavre. Le Régent n'allait pas aimer leur rapport...

Le jeune garçon descendait quatre à quatre les escaliers de la petite tour. Par les meurtrières, il pouvait entendre les explosions du feu d'artifice qui célébraient la naissance du fils du Régent. Arrivé en bas de la tour, il se glissa sans bruit dans les écuries. En prenant bien garde à ne pas effrayer les bêtes, il s'approcha d'un grand cheval blanc et commença à lui flatter l'encolure.

« Doucement Destrier, doucement... »

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna d'un bond, prêt à se défendre.

« Doucement, murmura un vieil homme, ce n'est que moi. »

« Professeur ! »

« Je vous ai cherché partout. Où est... »

« Il y avait des gardes, répondit le garçon d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Ils nous attendaient. Ils l'ont assommé. Je crois... je crois qu'il est mort. »

Le vieil homme resta silencieux un instant, puis se reprit.

« Dépêchons. Nous devons quitter Béruna au plus vite. »

Le garçon acquiesça et finit de harnacher sa monture. Il avait à peine eu le temps de monter en selle que la porte intérieur des écuries s'ouvrit violemment.

« Ils sont là ! » cria un homme.

Sa voix fut couverte par les feux d'artifices. Le jeune homme et le vieillard éperonnèrent leurs montures en s'enfuirent au grand galop, dispersant la foule indifférente qui affluait dans les rues de la ville pour fêter l'heureux événement.


	2. à la maison

**Chapitre 2 : À la maison**

Gwen écoutait les quelques mots que le pasteur disait en mémoire de son père. À côté d'elle, sur le banc de l'église, Merlin et sa mère la soutenait discrètement. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'elle habitait chez eux. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait désormais. Son père n'avait aucun parent, sa mère était morte plusieurs années auparavant et sa famille n'avait pas voulu entendre parler de son mari ni de leur enfant métis.

Le télégramme disait que son père était mort en Méditerranée. Elle l'avait reçu mardi, en revenant de l'école. Quand Merlin lui avait demandé de quoi il s'agissait, elle lui avait tendu le papier et était montée dans sa chambre. C'était Hunith qui avait veillé sur elle cette nuit-là et qui était allée voir le prêtre.

Le ciel était si beau pour un mois de novembre. Gwen aurait préféré des nuages et de la pluie. S'il avait plu, peut-être aurait-elle pu pleurer. Mais le ciel était bleu et ses yeux restaient secs.

De l'autre côté de la rue, deux jeunes gens essayaient d'attirer son attention. Le premier réflexe de Gwen fut de baisser les yeux ; elle avait l'habitude d'être pointée du doigt. Puis elle remarqua les valises. Ils n'étaient pas d'ici, ce jeune homme blond au port altier et cette jeune fille élégante aux cheveux noirs. Gwen avait du mal à y croire : Arthur et Morgana ? Mais comment ? Leur école était à l'autre bout du pays !

Ils la rejoignirent avec des sourires timides de circonstance.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » leur demanda-t-elle.

« Il était hors de question de te laisser toute seule dans un moment pareil. » répondit Morgana.

« Disons plutôt, poursuivit Arthur, qu'elle s'est jetée dans le premier train dès qu'elle a lu ta lettre. Impossible de l'arrêter. »

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir. » répliqua sèchement la jeune fille.

« Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir, répondit Gwen. Tous les deux. »

Ils n'avaient pas changé. Merlin les rejoignit bientôt et très vite la joie de se retrouver éclipsa la tristesse des circonstances. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis l'été chez le Professeur Jenkins, un an plus tôt, et ils avaient tant à se dire.

Combien de temps comptaient-ils rester ? Que s'était-il passé depuis leur dernière lettre ? Il fallait absolument qu'ils voient le reste du village ! Y avait-il eu une autre bagarre à l'internat ? L'affreuse institutrice avait-elle encore frappé ?

Comme ils étaient devant l'église et que leurs joyeux échanges faisaient se retourner les passants, Gwen finit par proposer de rentrer chez la mère de Merlin. Ils marchèrent donc tous ensemble jusqu'à la maison de Hunith Jenkins. C'était une toute petite maison, coincée entre deux habitations plus grandes dans une rue peu passante, deux petites pièces au rez-de-chaussée, deux pièces plus petites encore à l'étage, un grenier, et un jardin miniature où des fleurs sauvages poussaient dans tous les sens sans être inquiétées.

Gwen la trouvait merveilleuse, mais sur le seuil de la porte, elle se demanda ce qu'allait penser leurs amis fortunés d'un logement si modeste et, surtout, comment ils allaient réussir à tenir à cinq à l'intérieur.

« Maman, cria Merlin dès qu'il fut entré, on a de la visite. » Et il monta à grand bruit l'escalier grinçant de l'entrée. Gwen mena ses amis dans le salon. Il n'avait en effet rien de fastueux, le mobilier était entièrement constitué de vieux meubles rafistolés que Merlin et sa mère avaient récupérés çà et là, et la pièce n'avait pour décoration que les bouquet de fleurs que Merlin et Gwen ramenaient de leurs promenades. Les trois jeunes gens restèrent un moment embarrassés.

« Tu es sûre qu'il y a assez de place pour nous ? » hésita Arthur.

Morgana lui lança un regard noir. C'est à ce moment que Merlin redescendit avec sa mère.

Hunith était une femme plutôt menue aux yeux doux et fatigués et elle avait les mêmes cheveux noirs et épais que son fils. Elle salua les nouveaux venus avec le sourire.

« Vous êtes Arthur et Morgana Pendragon, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous. »

Morgana prit la parole.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer Madame Jenkins, nous sommes désolés, nous arrivons sans prévenir... »

« Ne vous en faites pas, reprit la mère, c'est très gentil à vous d'être venus voir Guinevere et Merlin. Ma maison n'est pas grande, mais vous êtes les bienvenus. »

Puis, après une courte pause :

« Mr Pendragon sait-il que vous êtes là ? »

Gwen vit Morgana pincer les lèvres et Arthur murmura « je te l'avais dit... ». Mais avant qu'ils puissent commencer à se chamailler, Hunith intervînt. Il était hors de question qu'ils ne préviennent pas leur père et tuteur. Une fois que cela serait fait, ils pourraient rester autant de temps qu'ils le voulaient. Elle les emmena donc chez le voisin pour utiliser le téléphone. Arthur fut d'abord soulagé de tomber sur la secrétaire du bureau, mais il fut vite déçu quand elle passa la ligne. Le jeune homme supporta sans broncher la diatribe de son père. Gwen entendait la voix colérique d'Uther dans le combiné sans pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il disait. Mr Pendragon l'avait toujours terrifiée, elle avait de la peine pour Arthur. Le jeune homme tenta tant bien que mal de se justifier, répondit à l'orage par des « Oui, Monsieur » et des « Bien compris, Monsieur », et enfin, il raccrocha. Pendant un moment, personne n'osa rien dire. Puis Hunith lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Je suis désolée que cela se soit passé comme ça, dit-elle. Mais je pense qu'il valait mieux le prévenir le plus vite possible. »

Arthur acquiesça sans bruit, remercia les voisins pour lui avoir prêté leur téléphone, et ils regagnèrent ensemble la petite maison.

L'incident avait jeté un froid. De nouveau chez elle, Hunith se mit en cuisine accompagnée par Merlin. Gwen installa ses amis dans les deux fauteuils du salon avant d'aller préparer le thé. Depuis la petite cuisine, elle entendait les cousins se disputer à voix basse. Quand elle revînt, ils avaient apparemment fait une trêve et Arthur parvînt à marmonner une politesse quand elle lui donna sa tasse. Hunith les appela bientôt pour le repas.

La cuisine n'était pas plus grande que le reste de la maison et, à cinq autour de la petite table, ils étaient obligés de se serrer. Gwen s'était habituée à cette proximité, mais elle avait peur que ses amis s'en trouvent gênés. Heureusement, ils se montrèrent parfaitement charmants et répondirent gracieusement aux questions qu'Hunith leur posait. Arthur avait l'air de se sentir mieux, Gwen était soulagée.

« Tu n'as plus faim, Arthur ? » demanda soudain Merlin.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Il y avait à peine touché. Gwen et Morgana échangèrent un regard. Est-ce que Merlin voulait l'embarrasser exprès ?

« Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Hunith, j'imagine que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'on vous sert d'habitude, je comprends... »

« Non ! s'empressa de répondre Arthur, rouge comme une pivoine. C'est très bien, merci. »

Et il se remit aussitôt à manger. Gwen donna un coup de pied à Merlin sous la table. Arthur avait eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Mais Merlin semblait fier de lui, et à côté Morgana essayait de retenir de rire. Arthur leur envoya des regards assassins à tous les deux, mais ne s'arrêta pas de manger avant d'avoir finit son assiette.

Le repas se termina sans autre péripétie. Quand Hunith les autorisa à se lever de table, Merlin et Gwen commencèrent à débarrasser, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Morgana voulut les aider, et Arthur se proposa aussitôt. Hunith accepta d'abord leur aide avec gratitude, mais dans la petite cuisine, ils étaient trop nombreux pour être efficaces. Après quelques bousculades, quand Morgana se fut cognée contre la table, qu'Arthur eut manqué de faire tomber un verre et que Merlin eut renversé la moitié de l'eau du bac de vaisselle, Hunith envoya tout ce petit monde à l'étage d'un ordre ferme et bienveillant.

Gwen emporta avec elle un panier de linge à repriser, Merlin prit des couvertures et le plateau de thé et ils montèrent au grenier avec leurs invités. Le grenier servait à la fois de chambre pour Hunith, de débarras et d'atelier. Il était plus grand que les autres pièces de la maison, c'était là que Hunith travaillait et aussi là que Gwen et Merlin venaient pour lire et pour jouer. Il y avait un grand tapis sur le sol, avec beaucoup de coussins et plusieurs tabourets bas. Il y faisait un peu froid, mais au moins ils avaient de l'espace pour s'installer confortablement.

« Ma mère dit qu'elle n'a pas besoin de la machine à coudre ce soir, on a le grenier pour nous. » dit Merlin en distribuant les couvertures. Puis il prit une des chemises du panier et commença à la réparer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'a dit ton père ? » demanda Gwen à Arthur.

Le jeune homme prit un air détaché.

« Il nous donne deux jours. Nous devons reprendre les cours mercredi. »

Morgana leva les yeux au ciel, mais préféra se taire.

« Seulement deux jours ? » s'écria Merlin.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il se mit à rougir. Les deux filles se mirent à rire et Arthur attrapa Merlin pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Voyez-vous ça, est-ce qu'on t'aurait manqué ? »

« Toi, certainement pas ! » répliqua Merlin en cherchant à se dégager.

« Mais, se rendit soudain compte Gwen, vous êtes venus en train ? »

« Bien sûr, répondit Arthur, pourquoi, cela t'étonne ? »

Gwen aurait pu répondre qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps il aurait fait la grimace rien qu'à l'idée de voyager autrement qu'avec leur chauffeur, mais elle garda ça pour elle.

« Il faut un début à tout. » reprit Arthur avec un sourire fier.

Mais Morgana s'empressa de compléter.

« Nous avons quand même voyagé en première classe, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire un plat. »

Merlin éclata de rire en voyant la mine déconfite d'Arthur, et Gwen ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant.

« Est-ce que je vous ai dit qu'il a essayé de s'engager dans l'armée ? » continua la cousine avec un sourire railleur. Gwen et Merlin étaient surpris.

« Il s'est fait refoulé en moins d'une minute. »

« C'est faux ! interrompit son cousin. Ça aurait marché si je ne m'étais pas fait reconnaître par cet idiot de mon dortoir ! »

Merlin était goguenard.

« De toute façon c'était stupide, répondit Morgana, tu aurais eu l'air fin si l'oncle Uther l'avait appris. »

Arthur ne répondit rien à cela, mais Gwen avait du mal à comprendre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais t'engager ? Tu n'as même pas quatorze ans. »

Pour elle qui venait de perdre son père au front, c'était assez difficile à entendre.

« Je voulais être utile à quelque chose, répondit Arthur. J'en avais assez de rester cloîtré dans cet internat alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps... »

Alors qu'il avait été un chef de guerre à Albion, compléta Gwen.

Gwen n'avait pas repensé à Albion depuis longtemps. Elle n'en parlait jamais, même avec Merlin, et après plusieurs tentatives dans l'armoire du Professeur Jenkins et de nombreux mois à guetter le moindre signe, elle s'était résignée. Sans la présence constante de Merlin et les quelques allusions dans les lettres de Morgana, elle aurait finit par se dire qu'elle avait tout inventé.

« Vous y êtes retournés ? » demanda Arthur d'une voix hésitante.

Gwen secoua la tête. Merlin demanda « Et vous ? ».

« Non, fit Morgana après un soupir. Vous seriez déjà au courant. »

Personne ne prononça la question qui flottait dans l'air. _Vous pensez qu'on y retournera un jour ? _Personne n'avait de réponse.

Après un moment, Merlin se leva pour aller chercher un paquet de carte.

Comme au bon vieux temps, ils enchaînèrent les parties de bridge sans voir le temps passer, et Gwen fut aussi surprise que les autres quand Hunith passa la tête par l'escalier.

« Il est plus que temps d'aller vous coucher, il y a école demain. »

Ils supplièrent pour quelques minutes de plus, le temps de finir leur partie, mais elle ne céda pas.

« Vous n'aurez pas plus envie de vous arrêter tout à l'heure, dit-elle. Tout le monde au lit. »

Quand Gwen était arrivée chez eux, Hunith lui avait laissé sa chambre et s'était installé un lit au grenier. Ce soir Gwen partageait sa chambre avec Morgana. Arthur, lui, était logé dans celle de Merlin. Les amis se bousculèrent dans la minuscule salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée, bien trop survoltés pour penser à dormir, et une fois dans leurs chambres respectives, ils continuèrent à discuter à travers la cloison, jusqu'à ce qu'Hunith vienne éteindre les lampes.

Dans le grand lit, les deux jeunes filles se faisaient face.

« Hé, ne mets pas tes pieds dans ma figure ! » entendirent-elles de l'autre côté du mur.

« C'est toi qui prends trop de place. »

« C'est mon lit, je te signale. »

« Et je suis ton invité, tu devrais dormir par terre. »

« Tu t'es invité tout seul. »

« C'est ça, comme si tu n'étais pas content de nous voir. »

Gwen pouvait presque sentir Morgana rouler des yeux dans l'obscurité.

« Les garçons, gronda Hunith depuis l'escalier, vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de dormir. »

Les filles tendirent un instant l'oreille. Il y eut quelques bruits étouffés qui auraient pu être des coups de pieds, puis le calme retomba sur la maison.

« Je suis tellement contente de te revoir, chuchota alors Morgana. Je suis désolée que ce soit pour une raison si triste »

Gwen ne voulait pas y penser. Un instant, elle eut envie de sortir de la chambre pour pouvoir être seule. Morgana dut le sentir et s'excusa.

« C'est pas grave, répondit Gwen à voix basse. Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir. »

Morgana prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » dit Gwen.

Dans la pénombre, elle devina le hochement de tête de son amie. Morgana lui caressa le dos de la main du bout des doigts avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Gwen resta un moment les yeux ouverts à écouter les bruits de l'horloge sur le pallier avant de réussir à trouver le sommeil.


	3. Les Ruines d'Albion

**Chapitre 3 : Les Ruines d'Albion**

Le lendemain, Gwen et Merlin allèrent en cours pendant qu'Arthur et Morgana restaient avec Hunith. L'arrivée de deux jeunes gens si bien mis juste après la messe avait été remarquée, et Gwen fut obligée de répondre à la curiosité de toutes ses camarades. Oui, Arthur et Morgana venaient de Londres, et oui, ils étaient riches. Non, ils n'habitaient pas à Londres en ce moment. Oui, elle les connaissait bien. Ses parents avaient travaillé pour leur famille. Les indiscrétions des élèves de sa classe n'étaient pas méchantes, mais Gwen en était tout de même fatiguée. Le pire venait des autres classes, de filles qui ne la connaissaient pas et qui ne lui voulaient pas de bien. Elle avait capté des bouts de conversations dans le couloir, des « pour qui se prend-elle », ou encore « accueillir qui que ce soit dans le taudis qui leur sert de maison », et encore « la négresse ne se sent plus pisser. ». Elle essaya de ne pas y prêter attention et de garder la tête haute. Le moindre prétexte était bon, cela ne lui servait à rien d'essayer de se défendre.

Elle fut tout de même soulagée que les cours se terminent. Dehors, Arthur et Morgana l'attendaient. Elle salua ses amies qui gloussaient sur la qualité des vêtements des deux cousins et les rejoignit. À quelques pas de là se trouvait l'école pour garçons de Merlin. Il était en grande discussion avec Will, le fils du voisin. Quand il les vit arriver, il se dépêcha de lui dire au revoir pour le rejoindre.

« Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? » demanda-t-il, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Très bonne merci, répondit Morgana. Ta mère a été très gentille, elle nous a emmenés voir le vieux château. »

Merlin était ravi de l'apprendre. Ils firent une longue promenade avant de rentrer. Gwen et Merlin avaient très envie de leur montrer leurs coins préférés du bourg et des champs environnants. Ils marchèrent longtemps, discutant de tout et de rien, savourant la clémence du temps. Quand le jour commença à baisser et que l'air refroidit, ils rentrèrent.

Hunith les attendait et leur proposa de s'installer au salon pendant qu'elle s'occupait du dîner. Merlin essaya de marchander avec elle : étaient-ils vraiment obligés de faire leurs devoirs alors qu'ils avaient des invités ? Mais Hunith fut intraitable. Elle accepta qu'ils montent leurs cahiers au grenier à la condition que leurs leçons soient finies avant l'heure du repas. Sinon, ils les finiraient dans la cuisine, sous sa surveillance. Merlin et Gwen acceptèrent sans se plaindre et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous les quatre en haut. Morgana attrapa un livre qui traînait, Arthur prit le jeu de cartes, et Gwen et Merlin commencèrent à travailler dans un silence paisible. De temps en temps, Gwen levait la tête, pour voir Morgana tourner sa page, complètement absorbée, Merlin froncer les sourcils sur son problème d'arithmétique, ou Arthur battre les cartes pour recommencer sa réussite. Elle échangeait un regard avec l'un ou l'autre, souriait sans rien dire, puis retournait à son essai. La pièce vibrait de leur simple présence, et Gwen pensa qu'elle était de nouveau chez elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir inventé Albion, se dit-elle. Sinon, comment expliquer cette nostalgie qui la prenait quand ils étaient tous les quatre ? Elle avait renoncé à y retourner, mais au fond elle n'arrivait pas à oublier cette autre vie qu'elle avait vécue dans un autre temps, et elle se sentait gonflée d'émotions qu'elle croyait avoir laissées à l'intérieur de l'armoire.

Le repas fut animé. Les jeunes gens avaient beau tout se raconter par lettres, ce n'était pas la même chose que de le dire de vive voix. Sans compter la mère de Merlin qui se montrait très bon public. Il fallut donc lui narrer les réparties cinglantes de Morgana à ses professeurs, la fois où Arthur s'était fait punir pour avoir craché sur un dernière année qui molestait les plus jeunes, et lui donner la version officieuse du jour où Merlin avait relâché les souris du laboratoire de son école. Il y avait beaucoup à dire et la discussion les mena tard dans la nuit.

Plus tard, dans la chambre, Morgana demanda à Gwen :

« Je n'ai pas osé demander... Est-ce que le père de Merlin est sur le front ? »

« Non, il... il n'a pas de père. » répondit Gwen.

Elle avait appris l'histoire d'Hunith par les ragots du bourg. Personne ne savait de qui elle était tombée enceinte, et personne n'avait cherché à l'aider, mis à part le Professeur Jenkins, qui était l'oncle d'Hunith et le grand-oncle de Merlin. Il l'avait installée dans cette petite maison, un vieil héritage dont personne ne voulait, et payait les frais d'éducation de Merlin. Elle se faisait appeler « Madame Jenkins » pour éviter les ennuis, mais tout le monde savait qu'elle n'avait pas été mariée et que Merlin avait pris son nom à elle.

« J'ai bien fait de ne pas demander. » fit Morgana quand elle eut fini.

« Je ne sais pas, dit Gwen, ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Merlin. »

« C'est ce qu'il veut qu'on croie. »

Gwen se dit qu'elle avait sans doute raison.

La nuit passa, puis il fallut retourner à l'école, supporter un jour de plus d'être le centre de l'attention, et déjà Gwen et Merlin accompagnaient leurs amis à la gare.

« Ecris-moi si ça ne va pas, d'accord ? » dit Morgana.

Gwen promit, même si elle n'était pas certaine de le faire.

« Et toi aussi, continua la jeune fille en s'adressant cette fois à Merlin, tu as le droit de m'envoyer un petit mot de temps en temps. »

Merlin rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et bredouilla des excuses.

« Mais c'est qu'on est timide » railla Arthur.

« Oui, répliqua Merlin qui retrouva aussitôt tout son mordant, parce que toi tu nous écris tous les jours, peut-être ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Arthur de s'embarrasser, mais, éducation privilégiée oblige, il dissimula sa gêne avec une digne quinte de toux.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux continuer comme nous avons fait jusqu'ici, dit Gwen pour clore le sujet. Nous écrire toutes les deux et ajouter les amitiés d'Arthur et Merlin en post-scriptum. »

Morgana rit et lança un regard hautain aux deux garçons. Gwen leva les yeux vers l'horloge de la gare. Elle aurait pourtant juré qu'il était déjà moins le quart quand elle l'avait regardée quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Aïe ! cria soudain Merlin. Arthur ! Tu m'as marché sur le pied ! »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait, répondit Arthur. Tu as dû trébucher tout seul, comme d'habitude. »

Gwen ne prêta d'abord pas attention à cette nouvelle dispute.

« Mais tu m'a pincé ! s'écria Arthur presque aussitôt. C'est très mature, vraiment ! »

« Qui est-ce qui vient de me pousser ? »

Cette fois-ci, la plainte venait de Morgana. Et Gwen aussi sentait comme une force qui la tirait.

« Moi aussi j'ai senti quelque chose, dit-elle. Mais personne ne m'a touchée... »

Autour d'eux, la gare étrangement vide vibrait d'un murmure diffus.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on me tire la peau vers les rails. » dit Morgana.

« C'est pareil pour moi, renchérit Merlin. Je crois que c'est de la magie. »

Juste à ce moment-là, le son s'amplifia. On aurait dit un vent de tempête. Les murs et le sol de la gare commencèrent à bouger, et les enfants se retrouvèrent au milieu d'un tourbillon d'énergie et de bruit.

« Prenez mes mains, s'écria Arthur, il ne faut pas qu'on soit séparés. »

Gwen prit la main gauche d'Arthur, la droite de Morgana, et Arthur attrapa Merlin de son autre main.

« Pas la peine de serrer comme une brute ! » cria Merlin.

Sa voix se perdit dans la tourmente. Autour d'eux, la gare commençait à s'effacer, à plusieurs reprises, ils aperçurent une mer bleu-vert au-delà des murs. Ils continuèrent de s'accrocher les uns aux autres, jusqu'à ce que la tempète se calme enfin et que le bruit s'arrête. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient sur une grande plage de sable blanc.

Gwen avait du mal à y croire. Elle sentait pourtant le sable sous ses chaussures, le vent chargé d'embruns qui faisait voler la jupe de son uniforme, le soleil brûlant sur sa peau, et l'odeur iodée de la mer. Du plus profond de son être, une joie immense vint lui gonfler le cœur.

Ils étaient de retour à Albion.

Le soleil était au zénith, il devait être à peine midi, et la mer resplendissait. Gwen sursauta soudain : on venait de l'asperger d'eau. Évidemment, découvrit-elle en se retournant, c'était Merlin.

« Toi ! » cria-t-elle avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Ils coururent jusqu'aux premières vagues. La mer était basse, et la pente très douce. Même après plusieurs dizaines de mètres, ils n'avaient de l'eau que jusqu'aux genoux. Quand Gwen réussit à rattraper Merlin, qu'elle l'eut menacé, qu'il eut crié et supplié, elle l'éclaboussa jusqu'à tremper sa chemise et se déclara satisfaite. Derrière eux, Arthur et Morgana entraient eux aussi dans l'eau en riant. Ils avaient eu la présence d'esprit d'enlever leurs chaussures. Gwen regarda les siennes au travers de l'eau. Elles étaient fichues. Tant pis. Elle se remit à courir et à jouer avec les autres. C'était comme des vacances. Merlin trouva une algue énorme et poursuivit les filles en l'agitant devant lui. Morgana criait et se débattait de peur d'un contact avec la chose dégoulinante et flasque. Gwen n'en menait pas plus large, la course-poursuite faisait monter dans son dos un mélange de panique et de joie. Finalement, l'algue atterrit sur la tête d'Arthur qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

Les deux filles se figèrent et regardèrent l'algue glisser lentement de la tête de leur ami, avant de tomber dans l'eau dans un bruit sec. Un instant, Arthur resta de marbre.

« Allez Arthur, dit Merlin, tu ne vas pas faire la tête pour ça. »

Mais Arthur ne répondit pas, il fit quelques pas dans la direction de Merlin avec un regard d'une effrayante détermination. Gwen détestait quand il faisait ça, et était bien contente de ne jamais en avoir été victime.

« Arthur, non, c'était une blague. » s'excusa Merlin, entre le fou rire et la supplique.

Arthur se mit à courir. Merlin tenta de s'enfuir mais il était bien trop lent. En deux secondes, Arthur l'avait attrapé, ceinturé, et envoyé valser dans l'eau comme s'il n'avait pas pesé plus lourd qu'une plume. Merlin émergea en criant et se releva. Il était complètement trempé.

« C'est ça, dit-il aux filles qui riaient comme des perdues, moquez-vous ! »

Mais il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, et personne ne prit ses gémissements très au sérieux.

Plus tard, quand ils eurent barboté et nagé tout leur soûl, ils s'étendirent sur le sable sec pour se laisser sécher par les rayons du soleil. Gwen ferma les yeux. Le soleil lui chauffait le visage et l'éblouissait à travers ses paupières closes. Elle songea un instant à mettre ses amis en garde ; ils avaient tous la peau si blanche, ils risquaient les coups de soleil. Mais l'air était trop doux, et la chaleur trop agréable, pour se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux. Elle voulait simplement rester là, sur le sable, se laisser chauffer par le soleil et ne penser à rien, aussi longtemps que possible.

« Où pensez-vous que nous sommes arrivés ? » demanda Merlin après un long silence.

Les trois autres n'en avaient aucune idée.

La plage ressemblait fort à celles des côtes de la mer du Sud, mais ils ne la reconnaissaient pas, ni sa taille, ni sa forme, ni les rochers qui l'entouraient. Ils avaient pourtant parcouru cette région de long en large pendant leur règne. Celle-ci et toutes les autres régions d'Albion, d'ailleurs.

« Vous croyez que nous pourrions être en territoire calormène ? » proposa Morgana.

« Pourquoi nous aurait-on ramené ailleurs qu'à Albion ? répondit Merlin. Ça n'aurait pas de sens. »

Les enfants décidèrent alors d'explorer les environs, afin de déterminer où ils se trouvaient et, accessoirement, de trouver de la nourriture et de l'eau potable. Gwen doutait qu'ils continuent d'apprécier leur retour le soir tombé, quand ils auraient faim et soif et que l'air se serait refroidi.

« Nous devrions manger maintenant les sandwichs qu'Hunith a préparés, dit-elle, ils risquent de se perdre. »

Il n'y en avait que pour deux personnes, puisque Merlin et Gwen étaient censés rentrer chez eux une fois leurs amis dans le train. Mais comme personne n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin et que les estomacs commençaient à réclamer pitance à cor et à cri, ils les partagèrent en quatre et les avalèrent sur-le-champ. Il serait toujours temps de trouver de la nourriture plus tard.

Les enfants commencèrent par quitter la plage. En remontant les dunes, ils arrivèrent à une vaste étendue de bruyères, chardons et autres buissons secs, qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Gwen remit en grimaçant ses chaussures mouillées et ils s'engagèrent dans la lande.

« Notre priorité est de trouver de l'eau douce. » annonça Arthur.

vers la mHeureusement, ils tombèrent non loin de là sur un petit ruisseau clair qui s'écoulait directement er, où ils purent étancher leur soif. Ils décidèrent de remonter le ruisseau afin de ne pas le perdre de vue. Un vent de terre soufflait dans leurs cheveux poisseux de sel et faisait onduler les bruyères et les plantes basses comme une mer végétale. Au loin, les enfants aperçurent des taches blanches qui ressemblaient à de gros rochers. Attirés par cette disparité dans le paysage plat et brun, ils prirent sa direction et l'atteignirent en quelques minutes, pour découvrir que ce n'étaient pas des rochers, mais des ruines.

« Des ruines à Albion ? » s'étonna Arthur.

Ils n'en avaient jamais croisé pendant leur règne. Gwen se dit qu'ils étaient sans doute simplement dans une contrée qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ils avancèrent entre les pierres blanches, recouvertes en partie par la mousse et les herbes. Ici, les reliquats d'un sol pavé transparaissaient sous les bruyères. Là, la base d'une colonne s'élevait à moitié rongée par le lierre. Gwen aperçut un éclat doré entre deux herbes folles, et se pencha pour le ramasser. C'était une statuette en or repésentant un cavalier.

« Morgana » appela-t-elle en se relevant.

La jeune fille, qui était partie un peu plus loin avec les garçons, revint sur ses pas.

« C'est une pièce de mon jeu d'échec... » murmura-t-elle.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard de compréhension horrifié.

« Gwen, Morgana, appela alors Merlin. Il faut que vous veniez voir ça. »

Elles rejoignirent les garçons, qui se tenaient devant quatre promontoires d'une pierre un peu moins friable que le reste des ruines. Dès qu'ils furent chacun devant une des pierres, les enfants eurent comme une vision des plafonds de marbre, des colonnes et de la grande salle où ils avaient autrefois occupé quatre trônes, dans leur palais de Camelot.

« La pierre s'est érodée, remarqua sombrement Morgana, et tout a été recouvert par les plantes... Cela doit faire un moment qu'il a été détruit. »

La nuit était tombée. Ils avaient trouvé quelques baies, et avaient fait un feu au milieu des ruines de leur palais. L'endroit était plus sec et dans certaines parties, les murs qui ne s'étaient pas complètement écroulés offraient un abri bienvenu contre le vent qui soufflait sans s'arrêter sur toute la lande. Ils avaient mangé leurs trouvailles en silence, perdus dans leurs pensées qui se résumaient en une question : comment Camelot avait pu tomber ?

« Cela fait à peine plus d'un an que nous sommes partis... » argua Arthur.

« Réfléchis, intervint Morgana. Quand nous sommes allés à Albion la première fois, nous sommes restés dix ans, mais il ne s'était passé qu'un instant au manoir. Un peu plus d'un an chez nous, je n'imagine même pas combien d'années cela fait ici... »

« Alors ça veut dire... continua Merlin, que tous les gens que nous connaissions, Monsieur Tumnus, les Castors... »

« Le capitaine Oréius, ajouta Gwen, tous les gens du palais... »

Personne n'eut le cran de finir la phrase. Tous ces gens étaient morts, et probablement oubliés.

« Si plus personne ne vit ici, commença Gwen. Si personne n'occupe les trônes de Camelot... Qui gouverne Albion ? »

Personne ne connaissait la réponse. Les enfants n'ouvrirent plus la bouche de la soirée, et regardèrent d'un air sombre le feu de bois danser, craquer et projeter ses ombres mouvantes sur les ruines blanches qui les entouraient.

Morgana ne voyait pas la bête qui la suivait entre les arbres. Mais elle sentait sa présence. Elle courait sur un sentier qui menait hors de la forêt. Le chemin descendait, et la pente était si forte que Morgana ne pouvait s'arrêter de courir. La bête derrière elle se rapprochait, et soudain la jeune fille sentit son ombre immense la recouvrir. Arthur surgit alors à côté d'elle et l'entraîna plus vite encore sur le sentier. Bientôt, l'ombre disparut, et ils quittèrent le bois. Mais le chemin continuait de descendre et leurs jambes continuaient de courir. Un précipice se profilait à l'horizon. Il fallait qu'elle ralentisse, il fallait qu'elle parvienne à s'arrêter. Arthur allait de plus en plus vite. Elle cria pour qu'il s'arrête, mais quand il tourna son visage vers elle, il était livide et ses yeux étaient rentrés dedans leurs orbites. Il ne pouvait l'entendre, et à chaque tentative il lui tirait le bras plus fort. La falaise se rapprochait. De l'autre côté du gouffre, elle pouvait voir les murs et les tourelles d'une place forte se dessiner. Ils dépassèrent en courant Merlin et Gwen qui ne pouvaient que les regarder tomber. Arthur sauta pour essayer d'atteindre la citadelle, mais il fut englouti par le gouffre. Morgana tombait lentement, et tout devenait noir autour d'elle, excepté une lueur diffuse et froide au-dessous, l'aura inquiétante d'une grande femme aux bras nus...

Gwen se réveilla au sursaut de Morgana à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien. Un cauchemar... »

Morgana avait les cheveux défaits et le souffle court. Gwen se redressa et lui caressa le bras.

« Quel genre de cauchemar ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre... répondit-elle. Il y avait un château... et un fossé, je crois... Je ne me souviens plus. »

Elle sembla hésiter mais finit par se pencher vers Gwen. La jeune fille lui passa alors un bras autour des épaules et la serra contre elle.

« Albion a changé. » dit Morgana d'une voix faible.

Gwen acquiesça silencieusement, le nez dans les cheveux de son amie.


	4. Le Récit du Nain Trumpkin

**Chapitre 4 : Le Récit du Nain Trumpkin**

Le lendemain, l'amertume ne les avait pas quittés, mais ils se sentaient animés d'une énergie nouvelle. Certes, ils n'avaient pas retrouvé Albion dans les circonstances qu'ils avaient espérées, mais ils étaient bien déterminés à découvrir ce qui était arrivé à leur royaume, et pourquoi ils étaient revenus. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait ni armoire, ni passage, et ils auraient été incapables de regagner leur monde quand bien même ils l'auraient voulu. Aussi n'avaient-ils pas d'alternative : il fallait aller de l'avant. Et pour cela, ils avaient besoin d'équipement.

« Vous vous rappelez, commença Arthur qui avait tacitement pris la tête de leur petit groupe, cette salle au trésor qui se trouvait dans les grottes sous le château ? »

« Oui, répondit Morgana, il y avait une dalle amovible, dans le couloir qui menait à la tour Ouest, il me semble. »

Et après avoir consommé les restes de baies et amèrement regretté les petits plats de madame Castor, les enfants s'attelèrent à la recherche de ce passage secret. Ils finirent par retrouver l'endroit, dégagèrent les débris de pierre qui s'y trouvaient et sur lesquels s'étaient enracinées plusieurs plantes épineuses. Quand ils eurent dégagé la dalle, qui étaient plutôt en bon état, ils leur fallut encore quelques minutes avant de pouvoir la retirer. En dessous, un étroit escalier de pierre s'enfonçait dans le sol.

« Il nous faudrait du feu », commença Arthur, et il entreprit de déchirer le bas de sa chemise.

Il chercha un bâton et commença à enrouler la bande de tissu autour.

« Ce serait trop demander d'avoir un petit peu d'aide ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Non, répondit Merlin. Mais je crois qu'on peut faire beaucoup plus simple. »

Et il sortit une lampe torche de son sac. Gwen retint un sourire en voyant l'expression déconfite d'Arthur. Morgana ne se priva pas.

« Merlin, tu ne crois pas que tu pouvais me dire ça avant que je ruine ma chemise ? »

Gwen se rappela soudain que les vêtements d'Arthur coûtaient probablement plus cher que tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

Arthur arracha la lampe des mains de Merlin et passa devant. Ils descendirent l'escalier et traversèrent un couloir creusé à même la roche avant d'atteindre une salle bien plus haute dont le sol était pavé. Là, au milieu des caisses et des tonneaux, ils trouvèrent quatre énormes coffres ouvragés, chacun posé sous une alcôve où se tenait une statue grandeur nature.

« C'est nous... » observa Gwen.

« Les gens de Camelot les auront sans doute sculptés après notre départ. » dit Morgana.

Gwen s'approcha de la statue qui la représentait. C'était une version d'elle adulte, portant robe, cape et une lourde couronne. La jeune fille eut du mal à reconnaître le visage lisse et grave qui avait dû être le sien, dans une vie qui lui paraissait si lointaine. Elle effleura du bout des doigts le drapé de la robe de pierre.

« C'est bizarre, dit Merlin, de se dire que nous étions plus âgés. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, probablement des centaines d'années plus tard, nous sommes plus jeunes... »

Morgana sourit et Arthur secoua la tête d'un air las.

Dans chacun des coffres se trouvaient de nombreux vêtements ainsi que les armes et artéfacts qu'ils avaient reçus pour combattre la Sorcière. Arthur empoigna son épée, Excalibur, et la contempla avec un certain plaisir. Morgana sortit plusieurs robes pour en comparer les tailles. Merlin ôta sa chemise et mit une des tuniques richement parées qu'il avait trouvées dans son coffre, avant de mettre une ceinture et d'y attacher son poignard et son élixir.

Gwen ouvrit son propre coffre et y retrouva ses robes et son épée.

« Il manque ma trompe, remarqua-t-elle. L'avez-vous trouvée dans un de vos coffres ? »

Les enfants cherchèrent longuement, dans toute salle, sans rien trouver. Ils finirent par abandonner et accepter que la trompe avait été perdue, peut-être pendant leur dernière chasse. Ils enfilèrent des habits plus en accord avec leur environnement et s'équipèrent pour explorer les environs : quatre gourdes, plusieurs besaces, des arcs et des flèches.

« Vous ne comptez pas chasser ? » s'écria Merlin qui détestait ça.

« Et comment veux-tu que nous trouvions notre nourriture ? rétorqua Arthur. Il va bien falloir qu'on mange autre chose que des baies. »

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus en Angleterre, avec le rationnement, les enfants avaient regretté les banquets d'Albion. Maintenant, c'était les étals à demi vides des boutiques de sa petite ville que Gwen regrettait.

Ils cachèrent leurs vêtements du vrai monde dans la salle souterraine et remontèrent à l'air libre. Merlin rangea soigneusement sa lampe torche, en espérant que les piles tiennent aussi longtemps qu'ils en auraient besoin.

Au bout de la lande, ils retrouvèrent la forêt, qui leur parut plus sombre et bien moins accueillante que de leur temps. Les arbres et leurs esprits ne s'éveillaient plus à leur passage, ils ne croisèrent ni animaux ni créatures, nains, faunes ou dryades. Seuls quelques écureuils qui s'enfuyaient au moindre craquement de branches et dont, à leur grande surprise, aucun ne parla.

« Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? » s'inquiéta Merlin. Gwen sympathisait avec sa détresse, Merlin avait toujours été très proche des habitants de la forêt, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à essayer de mieux les connaître. Sans compter que toute l'aventure avait commencé à cause de ses histoires d'animaux qui parlent...

« Prenez garde, murmura Arthur. Si les animaux sont de nouveau sauvages, mieux vaut ne pas se retrouver sur le territoire des plus gros... »

Ils traversèrent une partie de la forêt sans mauvaise rencontre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le fleuve qui passait là. Ils le reconnurent sans peine, tout en remarquant qu'il était plus large que dans leurs souvenirs. Ils en profitèrent pour se laver les mains et le visage, pour boire et remplir leur gourde. Arthur craignait de ne pas réussir à chasser du gibier.

« Nous l'avons déjà fait, lui dit Morgana. »

« Mais c'était il y a si longtemps, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais pas faire la moitié de ce dont j'étais capable alors. »

Gwen interrompit leur discussion. Au loin, une barque descendait le fleuve. C'était une barque en bois toute simple, bien loin des œuvres d'art qui avaient été construites à Camelot. On y distinguait deux, ou peut-être trois, silhouettes.

Trois, tranchèrent les enfants quand la barque fut à leur portée. Et à leur grand étonnement, les deux rameurs étaient humains. Le troisième, apparemment un nain rouge, avait les mains liées et la bouche entravée d'un bâillon. Les humains arrêtèrent bientôt de ramer, et soulevèrent le nain pour le lancer par-dessus bord.

« Arthur ! » s'écria Morgana. Le garçon plongea dans l'eau, alors que la jeune fille tendait son arc. La flèche se planta dans la coque de la barque, à quelques centimètres seulement de la jambe d'un des hommes.

« Relâchez-le ! » cria-t-elle.

Effrayés, les deux marins jetèrent leur fardeau et se mirent à ramer dans l'autre sens. Morgana prépara une seconde flèche, mais, voyant que les hommes n'avaient pas l'intention de les attaquer, baissa son arc. À ce moment, Arthur sortit la tête de l'eau, avec le pauvre nain, et le ramena en nageant à la berge. Gwen, Morgana et Merlin accoururent auprès d'eux. Merlin s'agenouilla et coupa les liens du prisonnier avec son poignard. Le nain cracha aussitôt l'eau qu'il avait avalée, et Merlin dut s'essuyer le visage avec sa manche.

« _Lâchez-le_ ! s'écria-t-il. Vous n'avez vraiment rien trouvé de mieux ? »

« Pardonnez-nous de vous avoir sauvé la vie. » répondit froidement Morgana.

Le nain regarda un instant les trois enfants qui lui faisaient face, puis Arthur qui reprenait son souffle, trempé des pieds jusqu'à la tête.

« Merci. » grommela le nain dans sa longue barbe rousse.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. » répondit Arthur avec mauvaise humeur.

« Ouais... fit le nain. Et vous êtes qui au juste ? »

Gwen sentit son cœur se serrer. Albion n'avait pas seulement changé, elle les avait aussi complètement oubliés.

« Je suis le roi Arthur, répondit Arthur en premier, en tendant sa main au nain. Arthur le Magnifique. »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et Morgana tourna la tête pour dissimuler son rictus, mais le nain ne semblait pas partager leur amusement. De nouveau, il fit le tour de leurs quatre visages et blêmit.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux... »

« Nous sommes extrêmement sérieux. » répliqua Arthur. « Mais puisque vous semblez avoir des doutes... Guinevere ? »

Entendre son nom entier la fit sursauter. Elle s'avança, se demandant ce qu'Arthur avait en tête. Le garçon tendit alors son épée au nain.

« Sérieusement, s'exclama Merlin, vous allez vous battre, c'est très intelligent, bravo ! »

« Merlin, ce n'est pas le moment. intervint Arthur. Gwen, voudrais-tu donner la preuve à notre nouvel ami ici présent que tu es bien Reine d'Albion ? »

Le nain ne put s'empêcher un sourire un peu moqueur.

« Je ne combats pas les petites filles. » dit-il.

« Oh par pitié ! » s'écria Morgana en dégainant son épée. « Excuse-moi, Gwen, tu pourras toujours le finir quand je lui aurai donné sa leçon. Visiblement, je n'ai pas régné suffisamment longtemps. »

Gwen recula sans se vexer. Elle ne voyait pas comment un duel pourrait prouver quoi que ce soit et n'avait pas confiance en son corps d'enfant. Quelques centaines d'années plus tôt, peut-être...

Le nain prit alors Excalibur des mains d'Arthur et tenta une feinte auprès de Morgana. La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un pouce et maintint sa garde dans l'attente d'une véritable attaque. Le nain essaya alors quelques passes simples qu'elle para sans efforts. Il tenta ensuite une attaque plus sérieuse, frappant de taille et d'estoc et accélérant un peu la cadence, mais elle évita et para chaque coup avec des gestes simples et élégants.

« C'est tout ? dit-elle alors que le nain avait reculé d'un pas pour une courte pause. À mon tour. »

Et elle frappa un coup violent que le nain, surpris, eut à peine le temps de parer. Morgana ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre, elle frappait à coups redoublés, forçait son adversaire à reculer, ne lui laissant guère le temps de porter la moindre attaque. Après un estoc particulièrement retors, elle enroula son épée à la base d'Excalibur et la fit sauter des mains du pauvre nain.

« Vous êtes la Reine Morgana » murmura celui-ci.

« Merci bien, dit-elle, je suis au courant. »

Le nain à la barbe rousse s'appelait Trumpkin, et apparemment, il n'avait jamais cru aux vieilles légendes et à la magie. Pour les enfants, rien ne pouvait être plus contradictoire, mais le nain avait ses raisons, ce qu'ils comprirent quand ils commencèrent à l'interroger sur l'Histoire d'Albion, c'est-à-dire tout ce qui s'était passé pendant leur absence.

Il y avait de cela mille trois cents ans, les quatre Rois et Reines d'Albion s'étaient évanouis dans la forêt. Du moins c'est ce qu'en disaient les légendes. C'est ce qu'étaient devenus Aslan, la Sorcière Blanche et les dix années de règne des rois et reines Arthur, Morgana, Guinevere et Merlin : des légendes. Car en mille trois cents ans, il n'y avait plus eu ni Rois ni Reines, et Aslan ne s'était jamais montré. Un siècle après leur disparition, les Telmarins, un peuple de l'Est avec lequel Morgana avait autrefois conclu des traités de paix, envahirent Albion pour échapper à une famine sur leur propre territoire. La guerre avait duré longtemps, et finalement les Telmarins étaient sortis triomphants et avaient bâti leur nouvelle capitale à Béruna, la plaine où Arthur avait autrefois défait la Sorcière Blanche. À partir de ce moment, toutes les créatures d'Albion s'étaient peu à peu retirées dans les forêts, et avaient fait profil bas.

« Mis à part certains nains, mentionna Trumpkin, qui ont préféré se mélanger aux Telmarins. Et je peux vous dire que les descendants ne sont pas bien vus, ni par les nôtres ni par les hommes... »

« Enfin... Depuis plusieurs générations déjà, la plupart des Telmarins pensent que nous nous sommes éteints dans les bois, et que nos fantômes hanteront tous les malheureux qui osent s'aventurer dans la forêt, ou quelque chose dans le genre... Alors ils coupent les arbres, pour ne pas avoir à passer dessous quand ils désirent de nouvelles terres. »

« Et personne ne les en empêche ? » s'étonna Merlin.

« Pourquoi ? répliqua Trumpkin. Les Telmarins pensent que nous n'existons pas. Pourquoi leur donner de nouvelles occasions de nous persécuter ? »

« Mais les dryades, insista Merlin, les esprits des arbres, elles auraient dû les protéger ! »

Apparemment, Trumpkin ne croyait pas plus aux esprits des arbres qu'à Aslan ou au reste des légendes.

« Maintenant, racontez-nous votre histoire à vous, intervint Gwen pour changer de sujet. Comment vous êtes-vous fait capturer par les Telmarins ? »

Trumpkin ne dit mot pendant un moment. Son visage, marqué par la fatigue et la douleur, n'exprimait qu'une profonde lassitude. Il était à bout de forces. Gwen s'apprêtait à lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il leur raconterait après s'être reposé, quand il poussa un profond soupir et se mit à parler.

« Ma maison se trouve dans les bois à l'Ouest de Béruna, commença le nain. Il y a quelques jours, je passais la soirée avec mes voisins Nikabrik et Chasseur-de-Truffes, quand nous avons entendu le galop de chevaux dans la forêt. Je suis sorti pour voir ce qui se passait, je m'attendais à une chasse de centaures, quelque chose dans le genre, et à la place je tombe sur des Telmarins qui se poursuivent entre eux. Il y avait un jeune homme et un vieux demi-nain à terre, une dizaine de cavaliers qui les encerclaient. Ils nous ont vus, et se sont tournés contre nous. Avec Nikabrik j'ai essayé de les tenir en respect, mais j'ai été capturé, et alors qu'on m'emmenait hors des bois, il y a eu ce son. Une corne de brume, peut-être. Ça a résonné dans toute la forêt, et je suis sûr qu'on l'a entendu d'un bout à l'autre d'Albion. Ça m'a glacé le sang. »

Gwen échangea un regard avec ses amis.

« C'était probablement ma trompe, dit elle. Elle est magique. »

Le nain la dévisagea avec scepticisme.

« La magie, vous savez ce que j'en pense. »

« Mais nous sommes ici, intervint Merlin. Après plus de mille ans d'absence. Vous ne pensez pas que c'est lié à l'appel de cette trompe ? »

Trumpkin ne répondit rien, et Gwen avait l'impression de comprendre. Il ne croyait en rien parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien eu à attendre. Le prix de l'espoir semblait trop important à payer.

« Ensuite, les soldats m'ont conduit à Béruna, poursuivit-il. Les Telmarins et leur politique. Depuis la mort du roi précédent, c'est son frère, Miraz, qui assure la régence en attendant que l'héritier, le Prince Caspian, soit en âge de régner. »

« Attendez, interrompit Arthur en fronçant les sourcils, si vous vivez cachés, comment pouvez-vous en savoir autant sur les Telmarins ? »

« Nous préférons nous tenir au courant, répondit Trumpkin avec sarcasme, pour éviter de nous retrouver au milieu du prochain bois qu'ils décident de raser. Il reste quelques oiseaux qui nous donnent des nouvelles. »

« Il reste des oiseaux qui parlent ? » s'écria Merlin avec soulagement.

« Bien sûr, dit le nain agacé. Et pas que des oiseaux. Mon voisin Chasseur-de-truffes est un authentique blaireau albian. »

Morgana intima alors aux garçons de se taire, pour que Trumpkin puisse continuer son récit.

« Les soldats m'ont mené directement devant Miraz, dit-il. Il m'a jeté dans un cachot et laissé moisir pendant plusieurs jours. Puis, il est venu me chercher, et m'a exhibé devant tous les seigneurs au beau milieu d'un conseil. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Miraz a alors accusé les Albians d'avoir capturé le Prince héritier, Caspian le dixième, ainsi que son précepteur. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens : pourquoi irions-nous risquer notre tranquillité en dévoilant notre existence pour un gamin qui ne vaut ni plus ni moins que tous ses prédécesseurs et un vieil érudit ? J'ai compris que c'était probablement le garçon et le demi-nain que j'avais vus la nuit de ma capture. »

« Pourquoi auraient-ils fui les soldats telmarins ? » demanda Arthur.

« À votre avis ? railla le nain. Miraz est régent, il gouverne depuis la mort de son frère en attendant que son neveu devienne roi. Que croyez-vous qu'il puisse arriver quand la femme du régent accouche d'un fils ? Il a sûrement engagé des assassins pour tuer Caspian et installer sa propre lignée sur le trône. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Ce sont des humains, il n'y a rien à attendre de plus d'eux. »

Les quatre enfants gardèrent le silence. Trumpkin sembla se rendre compte de l'insulte, maugréa quelques mots incompréhensibles et reprit son histoire.

« En tout cas, les seigneurs ont avalé le mensonge du Régent. Les Albians existaient toujours et ils venaient d'enlever l'héritier du trône. Miraz n'avait plus besoin de moi, et dépêcha les deux soldats que vous avez vus tout à l'heure pour me faire disparaître. Heureusement pour moi, ils étaient encore plus superstitieux que tous les autres. Ils croyaient qu'ils seraient maudits s'ils portaient la main sur moi. Ils ont décidé d'aller me noyer à l'embouchure du fleuve. Et c'est là que vous m'avez trouvé. »

« C'est peut-être pour cela que nous sommes apparus ici, dit Merlin. Pour vous sauver. »

Le nain haussa les épaules avant de regarder ailleurs.

« Que comptez-vous faire maintenant que vous êtes libre ? » demanda Gwen.

« Je veux juste rentrer chez moi, dit le nain. Retrouver Chasseur-de-truffes et Nikabrik, s'ils sont encore en vie. »

« Dans ce cas nous vous accompagnerons. » dit Arthur.

Trumpkin n'avait pas l'air d'accord, mais Gwen intervint avant qu'il ne manifeste son opposition.

« S'il vous plaît, dit-elle, nous ne savons pas pourquoi nous sommes là, ni où nous devons aller. Et nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui connaît Albion. Enfin, l'Albion d'aujourd'hui. »

Le nain hésita un moment, puis capitula en soupirant.

« Très bien, dit-il. Mais il faut partir vite. Mes deux geôliers ne vont pas tarder à trouver du renfort. »


	5. L'Ours et le Lion

**Chapitre 5 : L'Ours et Le Lion**

Les enfants et Trumpkin se mirent en marche. Les bois où vivait Trumpkin se trouvaient tout à l'Ouest, de l'autre côté du fleuve. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le passer, pour la traverser, il fallait remonter vers le gué près de Béruna, au Nord, et ensuite aller au Sud pour gagner la forêt le plus vite possible. Arthur avait un raccourci, qui les ferait couper plein Ouest par la forêt et leur éviterait un détour de plusieurs jours. Trumpkin ne connaissait pas ce raccourci et préférait la route du Nord, plus longue mais dont il était certain. Ils débattirent un moment, mais Arthur était Roi, et Trumpkin finit par céder. Ils s'engouffrèrent donc dans les bois. Les enfants ne reconnaissaient pas la forêt, qu'ils avaient pourtant parcourue en tous sens autrefois. Elle était remplie de murmures, mais ce n'était pas le babil bienveillant des dryades et autres habitants paisibles qu'ils avaient connus. C'étaient des sons menaçants, inattendus. La forêt était sauvage, ils n'y étaient pas bienvenus. Merlin passait régulièrement la main sur l'écorce ou les branches basses des chênes et des bouleaux, mais les arbres restaient insensibles à ses attentions.

« J'ai la sensation que nous sommes surveillés. » annonça alors Morgana.

Arthur et Gwen jetèrent un œil alentour, mais ne virent rien.

Ils comprirent quelques minutes plus tard. C'était un ours gigantesque, un de ceux qui vous arrachent un membre d'un simple coup de patte. L'animal, quoique immobile, grognait dans leur direction. Aussitôt, Arthur et Morgana avaient sorti une flèche et tendu leur arc. Ils hésitèrent un moment, qui suffit à Merlin pour s'interposer.

« Ne tirez pas ! dit-il les bras levés. Je suis sûr que je peux lui parler. »

« C'est un animal sauvage, Merlin, il ne va pas répondre ! »

« On ne peut pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé ! » répliqua le garçon en serrant des poings.

Derrière lui, l'ours avança d'un pas.

« Merlin, pousse-toi ! » cria alors Morgana.

« Non ! »

Gwen était placée légèrement en retrait. Elle vit la scène comme de l'extérieur. L'ours s'ébranla, Arthur cria et Morgana supplia. Merlin refusait de bouger. Gwen se vit prendre l'arc qu'elle portait dans son dos, et sortir une flèche de son carquois, comme si elle avait été une tierce personne. Elle entendit le grincement sec de la corde, sentit le frôlement de ses doigts et de l'empennage contre sa joue, la décharge d'énergie dans son bras quand le tir partit. Elle vit la flèche se planter dans l'œil droit de l'ours, et l'animal tomber en avant, emporté par son élan, avant de s'écraser dans un froissement de feuille.

C'était la première fois qu'elle tuait. Même pendant son règne, elle n'avait jamais abattu de gibier ni combattu dans une guerre. Ça avait été le rôle d'Artur, celui de Morgana. Elle n'avait jamais prononcé de sentence de mort. Les combats épiques qu'elle avait connus en joute et en tournoi s'étaient tous arrêtés au premier sang.

Tristement, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose.

Merlin était légèrement sous le choc, il avait tout juste eu la présence d'esprit de s'écarter avant que l'ours ne lui tombe dessus. Arthur et Morgana se remirent bien plus vite, mais ils n'avaient pas l'esprit pratique de Trumpkin, qui s'avança près du cadavre en sortant son couteau.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Arthur.

« C'est sans doute la seule occasion de manger à notre faim que nous aurons avant longtemps, dit-il. On ne peut pas la gâcher. »

Morgana s'écarta immédiatement de la scène, et Arthur hésita un moment, comme s'il croyait devoir participer, et finalement fit un pas en arrière quand Gwen s'avança pour aider le nain. Elle enfouit les mains dans la chair rouge et chaude, là où il avait entaillé la peau, et la maintînt afin qu'il puisse plus facilement trancher dedans. Ils ne pouvaient pas emporter la viande, elle se gâterait trop vite. Sous les ordres de Trumpkin, Arthur et Morgana firent un feu, où le nain mit les morceaux de chair à cuire. Arthur, Morgana et elle se jetèrent sur les morceaux dès qu'ils furent cuits. Ils s'y brûlèrent les doigts, mais ils n'avaient mangé que des baies depuis la veille, la faim était trop forte. Merlin refusa d'abord, mais très vite, il se mit à manger comme les autres. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues. Une fois rassasiés, ils éteignirent le feu et reprirent leur route.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures, Arthur se répétant à lui-même qu'il n'était pas perdu, et les autres commençant sérieusement à se demander s'ils ne tournaient pas en rond. Enfin, Arthur sembla se reconnaître.

« C'est là, dit-il, le rétrécissement dont je vous ai parlé, j'en suis sûr ! »

Tous se précipitèrent derrière lui, emballé par la joie d'avoir retrouvé leur chemin, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à trouver, au lieu d'un léger rétrécissement, un haut précipice. La rivière était bien là, mais cent mètres plus bas, dans une gorge bien trop large pour eux.

« C'est ça, votre raccourci ? » s'écria le nain atterré.

Arthur était confondu. « J'étais pourtant certain... »

« Cela fait plus de mille ans ! » s'écria Morgana. Elle devait avoir pris sur elle pendant tout le trajet, et là, elle explosait. « La rivière a eu tout le temps de creuser la roche. À notre époque, c'était franchissable, mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas. »

« Personne n'aurait pu deviner ça ! » rétorqua Arthur, piqué au vif.

« Il n'y avait pas besoin de le deviner, fut la réponse incendiaire. Juste d'écouter ! Trumpkin savait qu'il n'y avait pas de passage, parce que Trumpkin, contrairement à nous, connait Albion ! Nous aurions dû l'écouter et aller vers le Nord ! »

Et tandis qu'ils se disputaient, Gwen s'était mise à l'écart. Elle avait du mal à réfléchir, et entendre ses amis crier l'angoissait. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Juste en face, au bord de la corniche. Il avait l'air encore plus grand, et plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Sa crinière capturait la lumière du soleil et la renvoyait plus brillante encore.

« Aslan ! » s'écria-t-elle, en marchant vers la corniche.

Elle se tourna vers les autres, qui étaient revenus sur leur pas à son appel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » demanda Merlin.

Gwen regarda de nouveau de l'autre côté du précipice, mais le Lion n'était plus là.

« Je ne vois rien, moi. » dit Arthur.

« Il était là il y a deux secondes, assura Gwen. Je pense qu'il veut qu'on le suive. »

« Qu'on le suive, répéta Arthur. Par là. De l'autre côté du précipice ? »

La jeune fille poussa un soupir. Ça allait être assez difficile. Morgana s'approcha du bord et tenta un coup d'œil prudent en bas.

« Il y a un moyen de descendre ? » demanda-t-elle à Trumpkin.

« Oui, répondit le nain. En tombant. »

Déjà, Arthur repartait vers l'intérieur de la forêt.

« Je pense qu'on devrait faire confiance à Gwen. » essaya Merlin.

Arthur fit volte-face.

« Parce que tu l'as vu, toi ? »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non Arthur, je n'ai pas vu Aslan. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit _faire confiance_. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne l'a pas vu ? » demanda sèchement Arthur.

Son ton était insistant, et la jeune fille se sentit coupable d'avoir été la seule à voir le Lion.

« Peut-être parce qu'elle ne mettait pas toute son énergie à essayer d'avoir raison. » rétorqua Morgana à sa place. Le jeune homme serra la mâchoire et s'approcha de sa cousine pour lui répondre, mais Trumpkin s'interposa.

« Le gué est à moins de trois heures de marche. Pour le moment nous n'avons pas perdu de temps. Si on se mettait en route ? »

Arthur recula d'un pas. Morgana décroisa les bras et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le chemin, précédés par le nain. Merlin interrogea Gwen du regard. De l'autre côté, la corniche restait vide, et la jeune fille se demandait elle aussi pourquoi Aslan ne s'était révélé qu'à elle. Elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu, mais après un moment d'hésitation, elle suivit les autres. Il fallait qu'ils restent ensemble. Merlin lui emboîta le pas et ils rejoignirent leurs amis devant.

Trumpkin savait ce qu'il disait quand il avait parlé d'un gué praticable. Plus bas dans la forêt, la rivière s'élargit considérablement, et bientôt, ils purent atteindre le bord de l'eau sans effort. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se trouver là. Une bonne centaine d'ouvriers Telmarin y étaient aussi, ainsi que des militaires, et tous travaillaient sur une grande construction en bois.

« Vous n'aviez pas parlé d'un pont. » dit Morgana à Trumpkin.

« C'est une construction récente, se justifia le nain. C'est la première fois que les Telmarins s'aventurent aussi profondément dans les bois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur prend. »

« Peut-être sont-ils à la recherche du Prince ? » proposa Merlin.

Mais les autres n'avaient pas la tête à jouer aux devinettes.

« Et comment allons-nous traverser ? » demanda Arthur.

Il y avait des hommes partout, et la clairière où se trouvait l'élargissement n'offrait aucune cachette. À moins de nager au fond de l'eau jusqu'à la rive d'en face, ils se feraient repérer directement, et ni le nain ni les enfants n'en étaient capables. Le petit groupe rôda un moment à l'abri des arbres, espérant trouver un passage plus discret.

« Nous pourrions attendre que la nuit tombe, suggéra Morgana. Et passer sous leur nez alors qu'ils dorment. »

L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, et le jour baissait déjà. Ils restèrent tapis sous le couvert des arbres et patientèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse noir. Les Telmarin firent plusieurs feux, les ouvriers et les fantassins s'installèrent tout autour à même le sol, et les officiers se retirèrent dans leur tente. La nuit tomba, enfin, et les enfants s'apprêtèrent à quitter leur cachette. La clairière était surveillée par une demi-douzaine de soldats qui faisaient leur veille, et au bord de la rivière de grandes torches brûlaient, projetant de petites tâches de lumière à distance égale sur toute la longueur de la rive. La traversée serait plus délicate que prévu, mais pas impossible. Enfin c'était ce qu'ils avaient pensé jusqu'à ce que Merlin ne fasse craquer une branche. Aussitôt, les enfants et le nain se retirèrent derrière un buisson. Ils entendirent des pas crisser sur les bords de la rivière.

« Tu as entendu quelque chose ? » fit la voix grave d'un des soldats de veille.

« J'ai cru voir un mouvement, sans doute un petit animal. »

La voix du deuxième homme avait l'air plus jeune, et les enfants se laissèrent aller au soulagement en entendant les pas s'arrêter.

« On n'est jamais trop sûr, répliqua l'autre. Réveille les autres, je vais aller vérifier. »

Les enfants entendirent alors les pas se rapprocher. Dans la panique ils regagnèrent précipitamment le couvert des arbres.

« Ce n'est pas un animal ! cria alors le soldat. Ce sont des Albians, il y a un nain rouge parmi eux ! »

Il fallut alors courir, dans la nuit, sans aucune source de lumière, alors que les étoiles et la lune étaient dissimulées par d'épais nuages. Derrière eux, ils voyaient les lueurs de torches et entendaient les cris et les lourds pas des soldats. Trumpkin avait prit la tête, et il avait l'air de se repérer aussi bien dans le noir qu'en plein jour. Mais s'il les menait par un chemin sûr, les enfants ne pouvaient éviter les aspérités du sentier, et les cailloux, racines, et autres ornières dans lesquelles ils se prenaient les pieds retardaient considérablement leur course. Gwen courrait à grandes enjambées même si elle ne voyait pas où elle mettait les pieds. Elle trébuchait, tombait, se relevait et continuait sa course, persuadée d'entendre les voix de leurs poursuivants de plus en plus distinctement derrière elle. Les branches lui fouettaient le visage, et elle se cognait les mains contre arbres et les roches. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de prêter attention aux douleurs et à leur respiration qui commençaient à s'essouffler. Ils coururent pendant ce qui leur parut une éternité, et quand, à peu près certain de ne plus voir de lumières ni entendre de voix derrière eux, ils firent une pause, Gwen tomba à genoux et haleta pendant plusieurs minutes. Ses poumons la brûlaient, ses jambes étaient lourdes et elle sentait vivement toutes les petites plaies qu'elle s'était faite pendant leur fuite. À côté, Arthur bouscula violemment Merlin.

« Abruti ! chuchota-t-il. Tu nous as fait repérer ! »

« Je suis désolé, répliqua Merlin sur le même ton, si tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès ! »

Le garçon avait l'air d'avoir particulièrement souffert de la course, et fut obligé de s'asseoir. Plus loin, Morgana étirait précautionneusement ses jambes.

« Il vaut mieux qu'on se soit fait repérer avant d'être entré dans la rivière, dit-elle. Ils n'auraient eu qu'à sortir leurs arcs et nous ne serions plus là pour en parler. »

« Alors tu admets que c'était une mauvaise idée ? » répliqua Arthur avec agressivité.

« Parce que tu en avais une autre, peut-être ? » répondit Morgana.

Gwen fut submergée par une grande lassitude. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se laissa glisser contre une pierre plate.

« Où est-ce que tu nous as conduits, Trumpkin ? » demanda alors Merlin,

« Nous sommes revenus sur nos pas, répondit le nain. »

« Alors ça veut dire que nous ne sommes pas loin de l'endroit où Gwen a vu Aslan ! » s'exclama Merlin qui retrouvait sa respiration et son entrain.

« C'est à peu près à une heure de marche. » concéda le nain qui n'avait pas l'air enchanté du soudain enthousiasme du garçon.

« Tu ne comptes pas y retourner maintenant ? » commença Arthur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester. Trumpkin, quoique de mauvais gré, intervint dans le sens de Merlin.

« Il n'a pas tort, dit le nain. Les soldats vont sans doute passer la nuit à nous chercher, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rester au même endroit, et encore moins de faire de feu. Il faut absolument que nous passions la rivière cette nuit. »

Mais le ton de sa voix contredisait ses paroles. Il avait beau dire qu'il le fallait, il ne croyait clairement pas que la chose fût possible.

« Vous pensez que j'ai inventé Aslan. » constata Gwen.

Malgré l'obscurité, elle distingua le regard désabusé du nain.

« Je pense que vous avez vu un lion, il en reste dans certaines parties de la forêt. Mais Aslan... Cela fait plus de mille trois cents ans que personne n'a entendu parler de lui. Quand les Telmarins ont envahi Albion, il n'a même pas montré le bout de son museau. Même s'il était là, je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait grand-chose pour nous. »

Gwen ne le contredit pas. Sa confiance en Aslan ne pouvait vraiment pas valoir comme preuve, et c'était une preuve dont le nain avait besoin à ce moment.


	6. Le Mausolée

**Chapitre 6 : Le Mausolée du Prince**

Ils arrivèrent à la corniche. Dans la nuit, ils ne pouvaient même pas voir les eaux de la rivière en bas. Ils n'entendaient que le fracas de l'eau contre la roche.

« On ne peut pas traverser maintenant, dit Morgana. On ne voit même pas à deux pas devant nous. »

« On n'a pas vraiment le choix. » dit Merlin.

Gwen elle-même n'était pas très sûre. Oui, elle avait vu Aslan, mais à part ça, que devait-elle faire ? Y avait-il un chemin caché, ou fallait-il accomplir quelque chose pour que Le Lion revienne et les fasse traverser sur son dos en un bon puissant ? Trumpkin n'en menait pas bien large non plus. Le pauvre nain avait admis qu'ils devaient traverser pendant la nuit avant que les soldats de Miraz ne les retrouvent, mais il n'avait aucune confiance en ce que Gwen avait vu. Il semblait penser qu'ils étaient tous perdus et qu'il ne leur restait qu'à attendre que les soldats de Miraz les trouvent.

« Y a-t-il un autre passage ? demanda Arthur. Plus au Sud, par exemple. »

« Sans barque ? répondit le nain. Je ne pense pas. »

« Attendez... »

Les trois enfants et le nain se tournèrent vers Merlin. Le garçon était penché de toute sa hauteur au-dessus de la gorge.

« Fais attention, commença Gwen, tu pourrais- »

Et le garçon tomba dans le vide.

« Merlin ! »

Les enfants se précipitèrent vers la corniche. Ils ne voyaient rien en bas, ils n'arrivaient même pas à distinguer les eaux de la rivière. Mais bien plus près, seulement quelques pieds en dessous d'eux, Merlin était posé sur une petite roche qui affleurait à la paroi de la falaise et les regardait avec un sourire.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé un passage ! » s'écria-t-il d'un air triomphant.

Le petit groupe descendit lentement le long de la paroi. Arrivés en bas, ils furent quelque peu impressionnés par la violence du cours d'eau, mais ils purent se suspendre aux branches solides d'un petit arbre qui poussait là, et passèrent de l'autre côté. Il leur fallut escalader un peu pour retrouver un chemin, mais il était nettement plus facile de monter que de descendre dans ces conditions, même si Gwen dut se faire violence pour ne pas regarder le vide sous ses pieds, au risque de tomber dans les eaux tumultueuses ou pire, sur les rochers.

Arrivés au sommet de la falaise, de l'autre côté cette fois, les enfants et le nain marchèrent un moment pour être sûr d'être bien dissimulés par les arbres, et, enfin, s'autorisèrent à monter un campement. Ils n'allumèrent pas de feu, par crainte que leurs poursuivants ne trouvent le passage. Ils s'étendirent sur le sol et Arthur et Merlin s'endormirent aussitôt. Trumpkin annonça qu'il prendrait le premier tour de garde, mais Gwen lui proposa de se reposer. Elle le réveillerait quand elle serait trop fatiguée. Elle s'assit en tailleur, ce qui n'était pas très évident avec sa robe longue, et ouvrit grand ses yeux dans l'obscurité. En y réfléchissant, elle entendrait arriver le danger bien avant de le voir. Mais si elle fermait les yeux, elle risquait de s'endormir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit quelqu'un ramper jusqu'à elle, mais ce n'était que Morgana qui l'avait rejointe.

« Encore un cauchemar ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et n'en dit pas plus. Gwen retint sa curiosité et reporta son attention vers les arbres alentour.

« Pourquoi Aslan ne s'est montré qu'à toi ? » demanda Morgana.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

C'était vrai. Gwen ne voyait pas pourquoi Le Lion l'aurait choisie elle plutôt qu'un autre, et surtout pourquoi il n'avait pas choisi de se montrer à eux tous.

« Tu penses qu'il ne me fait pas confiance ? À cause de la dernière fois ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

« Non. Il a dit que c'était passé. C'est derrière nous maintenant. Et Arthur et Merlin ne l'ont pas vu non plus. »

Morgana acquiesça et croisa ses bras sur ses genoux.

« Tu veux aller dormir ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je m'occupe de réveiller Trumpkin. »

Gwen accepta et alla s'allonger près de Merlin et Arthur. Arthur ronflait et Merlin dormait la bouche ouverte. Elle ferma les yeux et tomba dans un profond sommeil.

Elle les rouvrit sur un matin gris, et fut accueillie par des courbatures et une sensation générale de crasse et d'inconfort. Dans leurs autres aventures d'Albion, Gwen ne s'était jamais souvenu de sensations pareilles. Ils avaient eu froid, évidemment, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis inconfortables. Et pourtant, ils avaient aussi dormi à la belle étoile, sans changer de vêtements pendant plusieurs jours.

« Nous avons grandi, se dit-elle. Maintenant on sait ce que cela fait de dormir dehors, et Albion s'adapte à ce que nous savons. »

Ils reprirent leur marche, l'humeur à peine plus légère que la veille. Maintenant qu'ils avaient franchi leur principal obstacle, leur objectif semblait dérisoire. Trumpkin était inquiet pour ses amis, bien sûr, mais cette histoire de Prince, et le nouveau pont des Telmarins, tout cela n'augurait rien de bon, et ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment s'y préparer.

Ils entendirent un bruit suspect, qui ressemblait à des sabots de chevaux. Les enfants et le nain se figèrent au milieu des arbres.

« Est-ce que la cavalerie de Miraz pourrait nous avoir rattrapés ? » chuchota Morgana au nain.

« Pas par le gué, répondit Trumpkin sur le même ton, ni par là d'où nous venons. »

Arthur leur fit signe à tous de s'écarter du chemin. Ils se postèrent derrière le tronc d'un grand arbre et attendirent. Les bruits semblaient indiquer que les chevaux allaient à un bon trot. Gwen vit Arthur et Morgana essayer de les compter. Arthur leva trois doigts, mais la jeune fille en montra quatre. Quatre monture, probablement quatre combattants. Avec Trumpkin, ils devraient pouvoir les mettre facilement hors d'état de nuire, à condition qu'ils réussissent à les faire descendre de leurs chevaux. Arthur leva la main. _À mon signal_, disait-il. Gwen sortit une flèche et tendit son arc. Morgana fit de même, Arthur et Trumpkin raffermirent leur prise sur le pommeau de leur épée.

Arthur donna le signal et ils bondirent hors de leur cachette. Mais au lieu des quatre cavaliers telmarins auxquels ils s'étaient attendus, ils se retrouvèrent en face de trois centaures et d'un jeune homme sur un cheval blanc. Le centaure en tête se cabra en les voyant surgir devant lui, et Arthur et Trumpkin eurent juste le temps de rouler au sol pour éviter les coups de ses sabots. Gwen visa le centaure, prête à attaquer.

« Arrêtez ! » cria le jeune cavalier.

Gwen attendit que les centaures aient rangé leurs épées pour baisser son arc. Le jeune homme sauta de sa selle et s'avança vers eux.

« Ne les reconnaissez-vous pas ? » demanda-t-il aux centaures.

Il s'inclina alors, et fut immédiatement imité par les trois centaures, qui mirent leur poing sur le cœur comme le voulait leur tradition.

« Les Rois et Reines des temps jadis. » murmura le premier.

Le Prince releva la tête, le visage illuminé par un sourire.

« On m'avait dit les pouvoirs de la trompe, dit-il, mais je n'osais pas espérer... qu'elle vous ferait revenir en Albion. »

Puis il se rendit compte de la présence du nain.

« Vous devez être messire Trumpkin, dit-il. Je suis soulagé de vous voir sain et sauf. Nikabrik et Chasseur-de-truffes se sont rongé les sangs pour vous. »

« Et vous ? dit Arthur. Vous ne nous avez pas fait l'honneur de nous dire votre nom. »

Même s'il n'était pas bien difficile de le deviner, les enfants attendaient la réponse avec curiosité.

« Pardonnez-moi, dit le jeune homme. Je suis... Je suis le Prince Caspian. »

Il avait leur âge, constata Gwen, les cheveux bruns et mi-longs, comme les portaient les Telmarins, et des yeux noirs profonds. Il portait une armure en cuir et se tenait très droit. Son visage lisse et équilibré était figé dans une expression de respect. Il y avait quelque chose de très honorable chez lui, de vertueux. Gwen se dit que si un chevalier de ses contes d'enfant étaient sorti du livre pour venir à leur rencontre, il aurait ressemblé à ce Prince Caspian. Elle jeta un regard vers ses amis. Merlin souriait, toujours heureux de faire de nouvelles connaissances, et Morgana regardait le prince d'un air appréciateur. Arthur gardait une expression méfiante, après tout, c'était un Telmarin, et les Telmarins avaient attaqué leur royaume, mais elle sentait bien que lui aussi appréciait les manières du jeune homme.

« Vous nous avez appelés, dit Arthur d'un ton impérieux. Et nous sommes là. Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? »

« Eh bien, vos majestés, si vous acceptez de me suivre jusqu'au Mausolée du Prince, je vous expliquerai tout une fois arrivé. C'est à moins d'une heure de marche. »

Il ordonna aux centaures de continuer leur ronde sans lui, et pris son cheval par les rênes pour marcher avec eux. Caspian montrait le chemin, aux côtés d'Arthur et de Morgana. Gwen, Merlin et Trumpkin avançaient derrière.

« Alors ? demanda Merlin à Gwen. Tes premières impressions ? »

« Il a l'air... honorable. » dit-elle.

« Je n'ai pas bien entendu, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur, est-ce que tu as dit _il a l'air très beau_ ? »

« Oh, tu te crois malin, répondit Gwen, non, je trouve juste... C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit l'héritier du trône de Béruna. »

« Quand vous aurez fini vos bêtises, dit Trumpkin, vous me le ferez savoir ? »

Gwen se sentit rougir d'embarras et ne dit plus rien du trajet. Arthur, Morgana et le prince marchaient devant.

« Où nous emmenez-vous ? » demanda la jeune fille. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler du Mausolée du Prince.

« Vous ne savez pas ? » s'étonna Caspian.

« Vu la direction que vous prenez, réfléchit-elle à voix haute, nous devrions être assez proches de la colline d'Aslan, à la Table de Pierre. Mais je ne me souviens pas d'un Mausolée, ou de quelque bâtiment que ce soit. »

« Je comprends, dit Caspian. Il a sans doute été construit après votre départ. »

Le terrain se mit à monter un peu, et bientôt ils quittèrent le couvert des arbres pour entrer dans une immense clairière. À l'orée Sud, un tumulus s'élevait jusqu'à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol en plusieurs étages de pierres. De loin on aurait pu le prendre pour un simple morceau de falaise recouvert de végétation, mais en se rapprochant, on pouvait voir que la pierre avait été travaillée, taillée, voire sculptée, avec beaucoup de soin et de savoir-faire. Mais le Mausolée était à moitié en ruine. Une partie des colonnes et des arches qui en gardaient l'entrée s'était écroulée, comme ceux qu'ils avaient vu là où s'était tenu leur château de Camelot.

La nouvelle de leur arrivée avait déjà été annoncée. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du Mausolée, un faune souffla dans une corne et une troupe de centaure leur fit une haie d'honneur avec leurs épées. Les quelques créatures qui étaient dehors arrêtèrent leur mouvement et s'inclinèrent sur leur passage. Les quatre Rois et Reines s'avancèrent sans hésiter. Ils avaient presque oublié ce que cela faisait, la vénération d'un peuple qui les considérait quasiment comme des dieux. La mémoire revenait vite. Gwen eut de nouveau l'impression d'être revenue chez elle après une longue absence. Elle remarqua que le prince s'était mis derrière eux, peut-être par respect, aux côtés de Trumpkin. Elle vit aussi un tout jeune garçon parmi les centaures, qui tenait fièrement son épée à bout de bras, et le sentiment réconfortant qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée de retrouver son peuple s'effaça. Quelle que soit la précarité de leur situation, elle espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas à faire combattre d'enfants. Elle en oubliait qu'elle n'avait pas quatorze ans.

Le Mausolée n'avait pas de porte, seulement une ouverture béante qui descendait dans l'obscurité. L'intérieur était éclairé par de nombreuses torches, mais Gwen dut attendre quelques instants pour s'habituer au changement de luminosité. L'endroit grouillait d'activité et de créatures de toutes sortes. Il y avait beaucoup de nains, des faunes et des satyres, quelques griffons et même des minotaures. Il y avait aussi des animaux : écureuils, taupes, hérisson, oiseaux, et une troupe de souris armées de fleurets qui leur fit un salut militaire. Gwen grimaça quand elle vit trois ours qui faisaient rouler des tonneaux. Elle avait beau se dire que, contrairement à ceux-ci, l'ours qu'elle avait tué la veille était sauvage, elle se sentait toujours coupable. Un nain noir et un blaireau accoururent à leur rencontre. Ils se précipitèrent d'abord vers Trumpkin, avant de se tourner vers les quatre enfants et de s'incliner devant eux. C'était Nicabrik et Chasseur-de-Truffes, les fameux voisins dont ils avaient entendu parlé. Puis arriva quelqu'un d'autre. Il ressemblait à un nain et portait sa barbe blanche très longue, mais était beaucoup plus grand. Gwen pensa qu'il devait être un demi-nain.

« Voici mon Professeur, le docteur Cornelius, dit le prince. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à m'échapper de Béruna. »

Avec l'aide de Nicabrik et Chasseur-de-truffes, ils retracèrent les évènements de ces derniers jours.

Quand Trumpkin avait été capturé, une partie des soldats telmarins était retournée à Béruna pour montrer leur prise à Miraz, tandis que le reste s'était mis à la poursuite des autres. Dans la panique, Chasseur-de-truffes et Nikabrik avaient conduit Caspian et son précepteur dans une de leurs cachettes. Après plusieurs heures, les soldats épuisés et superstitieux avaient abandonné la traque. Se posa alors la question d'accueillir ou non les fugitifs. Caspian et le docteur avaient défendu leur cause : ils étaient recherchés par Miraz qui voulait les tuer, et n'avaient aucune intention de trahir la présence des Albians dans les forêts. Au contraire, s'ils pouvaient trouver refuge auprès d'eux, ils n'avaient aucune raison de repartir. Le docteur Cornelius, un demi-nain, avait toujours souhaité retrouver le peuple de ses ancêtres, et le prince, qui avait été bercé par sa nourrice puis son précepteur d'histoires de l'ancienne Albion, de créatures magiques et des rois et reines des temps passés, était bien trop heureux de rencontrer en personne ceux qui avaient peuplé ses rêves d'enfant. Au fil des discussions, une entente commença à se former. Malgré les manœuvres de Miraz, Caspian restait l'héritier légitime du trône de Béruna. Et un Telmarin qui avait du respect pour les créatures d'Albion, ça ne s'était jamais vu. Albion n'avait jamais été en paix sans qu'un fils d'Adam ne fût sur le trône, rappela Chasseur-de-truffes. Le docteur, lui, évoquait la terreur que faisait régner Miraz et l'insatisfaction de son peuple. Certains, disait-il, commençaient à relire les vieilles légendes pour y trouver du réconfort. Ce fut Nikabrik qui osa en premier le formuler : si Caspian promettait de rétablir les droits des Albians, il était prêt à combattre pour lui rendre son trône. Les quatre nouveaux compagnons avaient donc commencé à lever une armée. Et quel meilleur endroit pour former une telle initiative, que le Mausolée du Prince, sur la colline d'Aslan, qui avait été le théâtre de si grands évènements autrefois !

Caspian parlait peu, mais il avait un regard profond qui donnait envie de lui vouer une confiance absolue. Il était de plus à l'écoute des sages conseils de son professeur, et laissait s'exprimer tout le monde sans chercher à imposer ses vues. Gwen n'était pas du tout étonnée d'apprendre que les Albians avaient répondu en masse à son appel. Et elle fut très agréablement surprise quand, en s'inclinant de nouveau devant eux, il leur dit :

« Maintenant que vous êtes de retour, je m'en remets à vos ordres. Cette armée vous appartient. »

Il y eut un moment pendant lequel personne n'osa dire un mot, puis Caspian se redressa.

« Je vais vous faire visiter le Mausolée. » dit-il.

L'endroit était construit comme un labyrinthe, avec de toutes petites salles et de longs couloirs, mais Caspian et son armée semblaient le connaître sur le bout des doigts. Plusieurs salles servaient de réserves d'eau et de nourriture, et ils avaient installé une forge de fortune.

« Nous récupérons tout ce que nous pouvons, leur dit Caspian. Nous avons envoyé des messagers dans tout le pays, ceux qui nous rejoignent ramènent souvent leurs propres ressources, parfois des outils, et les petits animaux rapportent tout ce qui est comestible dans la forêt. »

Sur leur passage, chacun relevait un moment la tête de son ouvrage, pour les saluer, avant de se remettre immédiatement au travail. Gwen était impressionnée.

Le prince les conduisit dans le dédale de couloirs qui descendait dans les profondeurs du Mausolée, jusqu'à une salle plus grande que les autres, plongée dans l'obscurité. Caspian attrapa une torche sur le mur et la plongea dans une rigole creusée dans la pierre, faisant s'enflammer l'huile qui s'y trouvait. Le feu se propagea, formant un grand cercle de flammes qui suivait les contours de la salle. Quand les yeux de Gwen se furent habitués à la lumière chaude des flammes, elle reconnut où elle était. Au centre de la grande salle se tenait la Table de Pierre, fendue par le milieu, comme ils avaient pu la voir après la bataille de Béruna. Merlin s'approcha lentement de la Table et l'effleura du bout des doigts, presque intimidé. Autour se trouvait le cercle de pierres que Gwen avait vu cette nuit-là, à peine plus érodées qu'à l'époque. Arthur, Morgana et elle y étaient retournés pendant leur règne, chacun de leur côté, sans en faire part à Merlin et sans trop savoir pourquoi. Le fait de s'y retrouver tous ensemble pour la première fois avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Gwen rejoignit Morgana qui regardait les parois. Tout autour de la pièce, des bas-reliefs racontaient leur première aventure à Albion. On pouvait voir le réverbère, le faune Tumnus avec son parapluie et son écharpe rouge, les quatre enfants dans leurs manteaux de fourrure, le barrage des castors, et le combat d'Arthur contre le loup, Gwen sur le dos d'Aslan, et Merlin qui renaissait de la pierre fendue. Et au milieu de la salle, en face de l'entrée, une immense représentation d'Aslan, de face, les regardait de haut entre deux colonnes.

« Quand a été construit cet endroit ? » demanda Morgana à mi-voix.

« D'après Chasseur-de-truffes, répondit Caspian, un peu moins d'un siècle après votre départ. »

« Vous voulez dire juste avant l'attaque des Telmarins. » dit Arthur avec amertume.

Gwen s'interposa.

« Le Prince Caspian n'y peut rien, dit-elle, cela s'est passé plusieurs siècles avant sa naissance. »

« Je ne suis pas fier de ce qu'a fait mon... peuple. » répondit Caspian.

« Ce n'est pas un reproche, dit alors Arthur. Je n'étais pas là pour défendre le mien. »

Caspian osa alors regarder Arthur dans les yeux, et Gwen comprit en les voyant que chacun reconnaissait la légitimité de l'autre. Et, sans bien savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit fière.

Ils furent ensuite conviés au souper, une invitation que les enfants acceptèrent avec joie : ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis la viande d'ours la veille. Au grand soulagement de Gwen, et apparemment celui de Merlin, il n'y avait pas de viande au menu. Seulement beaucoup de champignons, de fruits, de noix et de noisettes que les écureuils ramenaient chaque jour depuis leur installation dans le mausolée. Arthur en profita pour s'entretenir avec les chefs des familles de centaures qui étaient au mausolée. Merlin s'attabla avec les nains et le blaireau et Morgana entra en grande discussion avec le docteur Cornelius. Gwen voulait s'installer dans un coin, elle ressentait le besoin de se retrouver seule, mais, avisant le Prince Caspian qui dînait seul lui aussi, elle ne put s'y résoudre.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle à celui qui les avait ramenés sur ces terres qu'ils aimaient tant.

Caspian leva vers elle ses yeux noirs pleins de surprise et lui fit une place.

« Bien sûr, votre Majesté. »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire autant de politesse, lui dit-elle en souriant. À part peut-être avec Arthur, il aime bien se sentir supérieur. »

« Hem- oui, c'est... c'est ce que Sa Maj- Merlin m'a dit. »

Bien sûr.

« Je suis étonnée, lui dit-elle alors. Vous êtes un Telmarin, et pourtant vous êtes à la tête d'une armée d'Albians et vous connaissez notre histoire. »

Le prince sourit légèrement avant de répondre.

« J'ai toujours été passionné par l'histoire d'Albion. »

« Grâce à votre précepteur, je crois. C'est un demi-nain, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh oui, il l'est. Et avant lui, ma... ma nourrice, elle avait un livre qui parlait des aventures des Rois et Reines des Temps Jadis. Elle me les lisait toujours avant de dormir. »

« Et Miraz ne disait rien ? » s'étonna Gwen.

« Oh, quand il l'a appris je ne l'ai plus jamais revue. Je ne sais pas ce qui est advenu d'elle. Elle a peut-être même été exécutée... »

Gwen sentit soudain une boule dans sa gorge, et des larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour les chasser. Elle ne voulait pas penser à son père maintenant.

« J'imagine que vous aviez une image bien différente de nous, dit-elle en plaisantant à moitié pour changer de sujet. J'espère que nous ne sommes pas trop décevants. »

« Bien sûr que non, se récria aussitôt Caspian, vous êtes... enfin oui, j'avais imaginé... autre chose, mais je ne suis certainement pas déçu. »

Gwen détourna les yeux, soudain embarrassée par la franchise dans le regard du jeune homme.


	7. Le Conseil

**Chapitre 7 : Le Conseil**

Après le repas, ils se rendirent tous dans la salle de la Table brisée pour tenir conseil. Arthur se plaça au bout de la petite table que Caspian et ses alliés avaient utilisée jusque-là. Le jeune prince s'installa à sa droite, et Morgana à côté de lui, tandis que Gwen et Merlin se tenaient à la gauche d'Arthur. Il y avait également le Docteur Cornelius, Glenstorm, qui représentait trois familles de centaures, Trumpkin, Nikabrik et Chasseur-de-truffes, bien sûr, Reepitcheep, le capitaine du régiment de souris, et un vieux corbeau qui récoltait toutes les informations des oiseaux espions.

Ici, Arthur se sentait enfin à sa place. Un roi devant ses conseillers et ses généraux. Il connaissait la guerre, il en avait vécu plusieurs, il avait toujours réussi à mener son peuple à la victoire. Tout le monde, apparemment, attendait qu'il ouvre le conseil.

« Habitants d'Albion, dit-il, nous n'avons pas été à vos côtés quand les Telmarins vous ont envahis, quand ils vous ont exilés au plus profond des forêts et nié jusqu'à votre existence. Nous n'étions pas là, et je le regrette, mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes revenus, et nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous rendre vos droits et votre liberté. Je vous en fais la promesse. »

L'assemblée signifiait son assentiment par des murmures et des hochements de tête, pour ne pas interrompre son discours.

Arthur était heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé la raison de leur retour. Tant qu'il n'avait pas d'objectif, il s'était senti imposteur et inutile, mais maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il était prêt à redevenir le Grand Roi qu'il avait été.

« Mais avant de commencer ce conseil de guerre, continua-t-il, je souhaiterais rendre hommage à celui qui nous a appelés. Le Prince Caspian est un Telmarin, mais il a aussi été la victime des intrigues de l'usurpateur Miraz. Vous lui avez donné refuge, et en échange, il vous a rassemblés, il vous a redonné l'espoir que vous aviez perdu depuis des générations, et pour cela, je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant. »

Caspian baissa la tête. Arthur n'en revenait pas que le garçon garde autant d'humilité.

« Par son courage et la pureté de son cœur, je le reconnais comme mon frère, au même titre que Morgana, Guinevere et Merlin. Prince Caspian, je vous prie, avancez-vous. »

Le jeune homme obéit, et s'agenouilla devant Arthur. Le Grand Roi sortit alors son épée, et devant la Table brisée, il le fit chevalier de l'ordre du Lion. Caspian se releva sous les applaudissements de tous, et fixa un instant Arthur.

« Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que cela signifie pour moi. » dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Arthur lui sourit.

« Vous ne méritez pas moins. » lui dit-il.

Le conseil pouvait enfin commencer. On fit d'abord un état des lieux. Le corbeau parla en premier, et les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Miraz avait changé sa version des événements. Les quelques éclaireurs qu'il avait récemment envoyés, sans doute pour s'assurer de la mort de son neveu, avaient rapporté que les Albians commençaient à se rassembler. L'usurpateur avait alors modifié son discours : Caspian n'avait pas été enlevé, il s'était allié aux Albians pour renverser le royaume des Telmarins.

« Cela n'a aucun sens, s'écria Merlin. Caspian est l'héritier légitime. Il ne se serait jamais enfui si son oncle n'avait pas tenté de le tuer ! »

Le Docteur Cornelius prit alors la parole.

« Tous les Seigneurs, dit-il, enfin, tous ceux qui sont encore à la cour, doivent se douter des plans de Miraz. Il y travaille depuis longtemps. Il a renvoyé tous les conseillers et les généraux qui étaient fidèles au précédent roi et à son héritier. Certaines rumeurs disent même que c'est lui qui a tué son propre frère pour prendre sa place. »

Une telle perfidie jeta le silence sur l'assemblée.

En tout cas, l'usurpateur n'avait eu aucun mal à convaincre les seigneurs. La peur de créatures mystérieuses et fantomatiques, prenant les armes pour se venger d'un millénaire de mauvais traitements, avait sûrement aidé à les persuader. Ils levaient une armée de deux mille hommes.

« C'est sans doute pour cela, dit Morgana, qu'il fait construire un pont au gué de Béruna. Il sera alors bien plus facile de faire venir ses hommes jusqu'ici. Nous avons vu le chantier hier. »

Eux-mêmes achevaient leurs préparatifs. Les forgerons auraient bientôt fini d'armer chaque personne au Mausolée. Ils avaient deux cents créatures prêtes à se battre à l'épée, centaures, faunes, nains, fauves et autres animaux confondus, sans oublier l'escouade de souris, et un peu moins de cent archers, plus une petite vingtaine de griffons et autres créatures volantes. Face à l'armée de Miraz, leurs chances étaient bien minces. Mais Arthur avait un plan.

« Nous ne devrions pas attendre qu'ils viennent nous cueillir ici, expliqua-t-il. Nous sommes moins nombreux, mais plus mobiles, et les Telmarins n'ont jamais connu d'armée comme la nôtre. Nous pouvons les devancer. Nous pourrions partir pour Béruna immédiatement, et prendre la ville. Faire Miraz prisonnier, et la guerre serait finie avant même d'avoir commencé. »

Son plan ne trouva pas l'assentiment qu'il attendait. Aux regards que se lançaient les autres, ils le trouvaient trop risqué.

« C'est un pari, je le concède, dit Arthur pour les rassurer. Mais l'armée de Miraz campe à l'extérieur des murs, et, avec un bon plan d'attaque, nous pourrions prendre la ville en une nuit. »

Ce fut Morgana qui prit la parole contre lui. Il aurait dû s'en douter, elle était en colère depuis des semaines et lui en voulait sans qu'il parvienne à comprendre pourquoi. Mais même s'il n'était pas surpris, il était déçu. Il aurait espéré que leur retour à Albion l'aurait rendue plus raisonnable, comme elle l'était du temps de leur règne.

« Arthur, lui dit-elle, c'est une très mauvaise idée. »

Il se tourna vers elle.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Béruna est une forteresse, poursuivit la jeune fille. Même avec un plan brillant, la moindre petite erreur nous mènerait tout droit à la catastrophe. Miraz n'arrivera pas avant plusieurs jours. C'est amplement suffisant pour fortifier cette place-ci, nous avons des vivres, des archers, ils ne pourront pas approcher. »

« Tu veux leur laisser l'occasion de nous assiéger ? » demanda Arthur. Il trouvait cette idée ridicule et commençait à se demander si elle ne cherchait pas simplement à le contredire.

« Caspian a organisé nos forces ici pour que nous puissions faire face à un siège. »

« Mais nous ne nous trouvons pas dans une forteresse, Morgana, c'est un mausolée, autrement dit un tombeau ! Attendre ici, c'est signer notre perte à tous. »

« Quand bien même nous parviendrions à les repousser, ajouta Trumpkin, et que leurs catapultes ne détruisent pas l'endroit en quelques heures, ils n'auront qu'à nous affamer. Nous ne tiendrons pas deux semaines. »

« Mais de là à aller chercher la mort directement chez Miraz ! » s'écria Morgana.

Elle avait peur, se rendit compte Arthur. Elle essayait de le cacher, mais elle était terrifiée. Cela le mit plus en colère encore. Où était la stratège qui les avait sortis de situations autrement plus désespérées ? Elle valait beaucoup mieux que ça.

La petite voix de Merlin s'éleva alors derrière lui.

« Vous parlez comme s'il n'y avait que deux solutions, dit-il. Mourir ici ou mourir là-bas. Mais vous vous trompez. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de combattre seuls. Nous avons des alliés au-dehors. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » demanda Arthur avec froideur.

« Nous pourrions réveiller les esprits des arbres. Ils ont tout autant souffert que nous de l'occupation telmarine. Les oiseaux nous disent que nous avons plusieurs jours avant l'arrivée de Miraz et de son armée. Nous devrions en profiter pour chercher un moyen de les atteindre.

À côté d'Arthur, Trumpkin renifla dédaigneusement. Arthur était lui-même loin d'être convaincu par l'idée de Merlin, mais, par principe, il ferait l'effort de l'envisager.

« Combien y a-t-il de magicien ici ? » demanda-t-il.

Il n'y avait que le Docteur Cornelius.

« Docteur, pensez-vous que cela serait possible ? De réveiller les arbres, ou bien les dryades, les esprits, enfin vous avez compris. »

Le demi-nain ne semblait pas confiant.

« Je ne connais aucun sort qui pourrait s'en rapprocher, dit-il, et je n'ai jamais rien lu qui parlait des esprits des arbres. Si cette magie existe, seul Aslan la connaît. »

« Voilà qui clôt le débat. » dit sobrement Arthur.

Mais Merlin ne savait jamais quand s'arrêter.

« Tu oublies, dit-il, que Gwen a vu Aslan quand nous étions au bord du précipice. Il nous a fallu du temps pour comprendre, mais il était là pour nous aider. »

Arthur sentit la rage monter. Gwen avait vu Aslan, mais Le Lion n'avait pas daigné se montrer à lui. Il regarda dans la direction de la jeune fille, pour voir si elle allait prendre le parti de Merlin. Si elle décidait elle aussi de se liguer contre lui, pensa-t-il le cœur serré, que ferait-il ? Il fut soulagé de voir que Gwen n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de soutenir le garçon. Elle gardait un silence obstiné.

« Aslan n'est pas là, trancha Arthur d'un ton qui se voulait catégorique. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir ce qu'il attend de nous s'il ne nous le dit pas. Et je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait de savoir que nous attendons sagement son aide. Nous devons nous battre par nos propres moyens. »

Trumpkin acquiesça vivement. À côté de lui, Nikabrik écoutait avec intérêt, et Glenstorm semblait d'accord, lui aussi. Les Albians commençaient à prendre son parti.

« Je t'en prie, supplia alors Morgana. Il ne faut pas aller à Béruna, ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur. C'est pour toi Arthur. Si tu te rends là-bas- »

« Quoi ? s'écria-t-il, hors de lui. Comment pourrais-tu savoir ce qui va se passer ? »

« C'est un pressentiment, répondit-elle. Quelque chose de terrible va se produire. »

« Oh, et depuis quand peut-on avoir confiance en ton jugement ? » coupa-t-il sèchement.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche et ne trouva rien à dire. Arthur vit Gwen et Merlin échanger un regard entre eux. Mais il ne regrettait pas ses paroles. Morgana ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait.

« Qu'as-tu besoin de prouver ? siffla-t-elle alors d'un ton soudain acerbe. Nous parlons de la vie de nos compagnons ! Je refuse que tu les envoie à la mort pour satisfaire ton orgueil de va-t-en-guerre ! »

Arthur déglutit et sa mâchoire se crispa. Comment osait-elle... Un moment, il crut qu'il allait la frapper. Mais il prit sur lui, et ne répondit pas à la provocation. À la place, il se tourna vers l'assemblée.

« Qui est avec moi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi calme que possible.

Au départ nul n'osa prendre la parole, tous devaient être trop choqués par la violence de sa dispute avec sa cousine. Mais bientôt, on entendit le bruit de petites pattes qui s'avançaient sur la table. Reepicheep se plaça en face d'Arthur et lui fit sa plus belle révérence.

« Mon épée, mes hommes sont à vos ordres, Sire. »

Arthur failli rire, mais par respect, il n'en fit rien. En une simple phrase, Reepicheep avait fait tourner le vent en sa faveur. Le plus petit d'entre eux était aussi le plus courageux et le plus loyal. Nul n'oserait s'opposer à lui après cela. Et en effet, les deux nains et le centaure s'avancèrent aussitôt pour annoncer qu'ils en étaient. Caspian aussi lui promit de le suivre, et Arthur ne s'y était pas attendu, mais il était vraiment soulagé d'avoir l'appui du Prince. Il était, en revanche, déçu par ses amis. Merlin l'assassinait du regard, et Morgana gardait la tête baissée, les yeux fixés sur ses mains blanches. Gwen semblait si triste, et Arthur crut un moment qu'elle s'opposerait à ses projets, mais elle finit par hocher imperceptiblement la tête. Elle le suivrait. Arthur savait ce qu'il faisait, il avait simplement besoin que ses amis lui fassent confiance.

« Très bien, dit-il, nous partons demain à l'aube pour Béruna. » Puis il se tourna vers sa cousine. « Avec ou sans toi. »

Il leva temporairement le Conseil, le temps qu'il fallait à Caspian, à son précepteur et aux oiseaux d'établir un plan de la forteresse, et sortit du Mausolée.

Arthur n'était pas mécontent de revoir la lumière du jour. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer les rayons du soleil et poussa un profond soupir. Mais son répit fut de courte durée. Merlin accourrait derrière lui. Quelle surprise.

« Arthur ! »

« Merlin, dit-il fatigué, le conseil est parvenu à une décision, je ne vais pas changer d'avis. »

« Pourquoi as-tu été si méchant avec Morgana ? »

Merlin avait l'air tellement sincère avec ses yeux bleus et ses grandes oreilles. Arthur sentit sa colère fondre. On aurait dit un chiot.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi tout était si compliqué avec sa cousine en ce moment. Il avait l'impression qu'elle n'ouvrait la bouche que pour le contredire ou le rabaisser.

« Merlin, je suis certain que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Il faut me faire confiance. »

« Mais c'est toi qui ne nous fais pas confiance. » répondit le garçon.

Et comme Arthur ne trouvait rien à répondre, Merlin le planta là et repartit dans le mausolée. Un peu plus loin, Gwen croisait le fer avec un faune, et Arthur décida qu'il serait beaucoup plus agréable les regarder plutôt que de réfléchir à ce que Merlin venait de lui dire. Il marcha vers eux et s'assit dans l'herbe.

La plaine formait une cuvette enclose dans la forêt. Un instant, il imagina cette plaine jonchée de cadavres albians et telmarins. Il avait pris la bonne décision. Ils éviteraient le bain de sang.

Gwen s'en donnait à cœur joie. Dans l'effort, elle avait le visage plus ouvert, et cela faisait plaisir à voir. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, elle avait constamment eu l'air triste, ou préoccupé, ou coupable. Gwen désarma son adversaire qui tomba à la renverse, et l'aida à se relever en riant. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'Arthur les observait, et son visage s'obscurcit un instant. Puis elle dit quelques mots au faune, avant de s'avancer vers le jeune homme.

« Que dirais-tu d'un petit échauffement ?

Arthur commença par dire qu'il n'en ferait rien, mais Gwen insista et le taquina un peu, et il finit par se lever. En face de lui, la jeune fille se mit en garde. Arthur l'imita. Ils échangèrent quelques passes bienveillantes, avant d'y aller sérieusement. Arthur sentait ses muscles se réhabituer à la discipline. Comme il l'avait fait la première fois, il réapprenait à manier Excalibur, se rappelait peu à peu de sa forme, son poids, la sensation de la poignée dans sa paume et de la garde contre sa main. Chaque seconde rendait ses mouvements plus amples, plus assurés, plus puissants. Il reprenait plaisir à sentir ses appuis, à descendre son centre de gravité ; son corps retrouvait la mémoire. En quelques minutes, il se sentit redevenir, physiquement, le Roi qu'il avait été. Mais Gwen était elle aussi très adroite, et, quand on les rappela au mausolée, Arthur quitta l'entraînement avec le désagréable sentiment d'avoir été ménagé.

Le Conseil reprit peu après, et Morgana prit la parole.

« Bien, voici le plan de Béruna telle que l'ont décrite Caspian, le Docteur Cornelius et les oiseaux espions. » commença-t-elle.

Arthur dévisagea sa cousine avec étonnement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle revienne pour la suite du conseil, alors se dire qu'elle s'était immédiatement mise à étudier les plans pendant que lui et les autres faisaient une pause...

« Notre armée est petite, reprit-elle, mais nos soldats sont bien plus diversifiés que les Telmarins. Les griffons seront la clé de notre stratégie. Ils pourront porter quelques-uns d'entre nous à l'intérieur des murs, pour simultanément baisser le pont, lever la herse, et se débarrasser des guetteurs... »

Arthur était soulagé de voir que sa cousine avait préféré mettre leur dispute de côté. Il savait pertinemment que sans son intelligence stratégique, leurs chances étaient nulles. Il s'installa devant la carte et s'apprêta à passer les prochaines heures à élaborer leur plan d'action.

Morgana se frotta les yeux. Ils avaient veillé tard dans la nuit pour préparer l'attaque. Elle avait essayé de parer à toute éventualité, en sachant bien qu'il était impossible de penser à tous les cas de figure. Elle avait fait de son mieux, et s'en remettait désormais au jugement d'Arthur sur le terrain. En temps normal elle ne se serait pas inquiétée. Son cousin était aussi ingénieux et efficace au cœur de l'action qu'elle l'était en amont, et ils avaient traversé ensemble nombre de batailles qui avaient toujours tourné à leur avantage. L'idée de son cousin était loin d'être mauvaise, mais son pressentiment ne la quittait pas. Elle avait rêvé chaque nuit depuis leur retour à Albion, et elle était certaine que ses rêves la mettaient en garde contre une attaque de Béruna. Elle ne savait pas ce qui les attendait exactement, simplement qu'Arthur était en grand danger.

Elle sentit alors une main caresser ses épaules. C'était Gwen, cette chère Gwen qui parlait peu mais était toujours là pour chacun d'entre eux.

« Tu devrais te reposer maintenant, lui dit la jeune fille. Nous avons une longue journée demain. »

Morgana acquiesça et lui rendit un sourire.

« Oui, lui répondit-elle. Je vais simplement prendre un peu l'air avant. »

Elle serra la main de Gwen avant de la laisser rejoindre leurs couchages de fortune. Ils n'avaient pas encore dormi dans un lit depuis qu'ils étaient là. Entre cela et ses cauchemars, Morgana n'avait pas passé une seule nuit correcte. Dehors, le ciel était noir comme l'encre. Une nuit sans lune. Idéalement, il aurait fallu attaquer Béruna cette nuit, dans l'obscurité totale. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire le trajet, aussi Morgana avait adapté son plan en comptant la lumière de la nouvelle lune. Elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle. C'était Merlin. Elle avait apprécié qu'il tienne lui aussi tête à Arthur. Même s'il ne s'était pas exactement mis de son côté, elle s'était sentie moins seule.

« Cela m'ennuie de ne pas pouvoir partir avec vous, dit le garçon. »

Merlin avait disputé un moment, arguant que son élixir de guérison pourrait être utile. Mais si le plan de Morgana fonctionnait, ils n'en auraient pas besoin, et s'il ne fonctionnait pas, Merlin se retrouverait sans défense. Arthur avait fini par trancher et Merlin resterait au Mausolée en attendant de leurs nouvelles.

« Ton plan est excellent. » lui dit-il ensuite en guise d'encouragement.

Morgana poussa un soupir.

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. »

Elle mis beaucoup de temps à s'endormir, et comme chaque fois, son rêve la réveilla en sursaut. Avec une nouvelle cause d'inquiétude : elle était désormais persuadée que leur entreprise, en plus du danger qu'elle représentait pour Arthur, causerait également la perte de Caspian.


	8. Merlin dans la Forêt

**Chapitre 8 : Merlin dans la Forêt**

Tout le monde en était déjà aux préparatifs quand Merlin ouvrit les yeux. Il mit un certain temps avant de se réveiller. Il faudrait même dire, pour être parfaitement exact, qu'il lui fallut descendre dans la plaine jusqu'au ruisseau et y plonger la tête avant d'avoir les idées claires. Puis il revint au mausolée pour aider aux préparatifs. D'habitude, il aidait Arthur, Gwen ou Morgana à enfiler leur armure, mais cette fois-ci, ils devaient être suffisamment légers pour que les griffons les portent, et ne porteraient donc qu'un simple gambison. Très vite, Merlin se retrouva à tourner en rond pour chercher quoi faire. Il accepta à contrecœur de renoncer à se rendre utile pour au moins ne pas se montrer gênant. Il avisa le prince Caspian qui attachait son fourreau à sa ceinture et alla lui parler.

« Nerveux ? » demanda Merlin.

« J'ai du mal à croire que je vais combattre au côté du grand roi Arthur. »

Merlin sourit.

« Il reste un être humain, vous savez. Et bien imparfait, quand on y pense. On dirait que vous parlez d'Aslan en personne. »

Caspian fronça les sourcils, et Merlin comprit qu'il était peut-être un peu trop moqueur.

« Je suis désolé, reprit-il, si je vous fais mauvaise impression. C'est simplement qu'Arthur est... Chacun de nous est comme deux personnes à la fois : le Roi ou la Reine de la légende et... nous. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais, là d'où nous venons, nous n'avons rien de spécial. Nous ne sommes que des enfants. Et certains un peu trop gâtés, c'est moi qui vous le dis. »

Caspian mit un certain temps avant de répondre. Merlin n'avait pas pensé en dire autant, et il fut étonné de voir le regard du prince s'assombrir.

« Vous êtes déçu. » dit Merlin.

Caspian releva les yeux vers lui, et toute trace de gravité avait disparu. Il semblait seulement désolé.

« Non, bien sûr que non, dit-il. Vous êtes là, cela me suffit. »

Puis il ajouta :

« Je trouve cela simplement étrange que vous et la Reine Guinevere vous inquiétiez de mon jugement alors que... »

Il sembla hésiter. Merlin finit sa phrase pour lui.

« Alors que vous êtes un Telmarin ? Mais c'est ridicule ! Vous faites partie des nôtres, maintenant. Vous êtes un ami ! »

Caspian hocha la tête. Un peu plus loin, le son du cor annonça que l'armée se mettait en marche.

« Bonne route, dit Merlin. Soyez prudents. »

Il le laissa pour aller saluer ses amis. Gwen lui prit les mains et il lui souhaita bonne chance. Morgana avait les yeux rouges et les traits tirés. Elle n'avait sans doute pas beaucoup dormi. Ils échangèrent un signe de tête et la jeune fille s'éclipsa aussitôt. Puis ce fut le tour d'Arthur.

« Si tout se passe bien, dit le jeune homme, nous serons de retour demain soir. »

« Alors fais ce qu'il faut pour que tout se passe bien. » répondit Merlin.

Arthur sembla se vexer.

« Depuis quand tu as des conseils à me donner ? Ne fais pas de bêtises. »

Merlin lui sourit et resta bien sagement à regarder leur départ.

_Moi ?_ pensa-t-il. _Jamais._

Dès que le dernier faune de l'armée eut disparu derrière les arbres, Merlin se précipita à sa couche. Il avait préparé un sac avec des vivres et de l'eau la veille et les avait cachés dans un coin du mausolée Comme s'il avait l'intention de les laisser risquer leur vie sans lui. Il n'était pas une dame qui attendait le retour de ses chevaliers dans sa tour d'ivoire. Surtout quand la tour était en réalité le mausolée où il était mort il y avait plus de mille ans. Non, il connaissait leur destination, il voyageait plus léger ; il n'aurait aucun mal à les rattraper avant la nuit. Et, une fois à Béruna, ils ne pourraient pas le renvoyer.

« Si tout se passe bien... marmonnait-il. Depuis quand est-ce que tout se passe bien ? »

Il mit son baluchon sur son dos, mais au moment de partir, une petite voix derrière lui l'interrompit dans son élan.

« Où allez-vous, messire Merlin ? » demanda Chasseur-de-truffes à l'entrée du Mausolée.

Merlin manqua de sursauter.

« Nulle part, je... dans la forêt, je voudrais me promener un peu. »

« Seul ? Laissez-moi vous trouver une escorte. »

« Non, merci, je me débrouillerai bien. »

Et il fila avant que le blaireau puisse lui répondre.

La piste de l'armée était facile à suivre, et Merlin n'hésita pas en s'engageant sous le faîte des arbres. La forêt resplendissait sous le soleil matinal. La lumière encore dorée faisait scintiller les feuilles et rendait les couleurs plus pleines. Des centaines de chants d'oiseaux remplissaient le bois, et, tout en restant concentré sur sa route, Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever le nez à chaque instant pour sourire à la beauté des forêts d'Albion.

Il suivit les traces de l'armée pendant plusieurs heures. Ils avaient pris plus d'avance que ce qu'il avait prévu, mais peu importait : il lui suffisait d'être présent pour le raid à la tombée de la nuit.

Alors que le soleil continuait sa course, la forêt devint un peu plus tranquille. Il faisait plus chaud, et Merlin avait un peu plus de mal à avancer.

Il n'eut pas de frisson prémonitoire ni d'intuition du danger. La forêt ne se tut pas, et Merlin n'éprouva aucune impression étrange. Il tourna simplement la tête à un moment, et il le vit, un peu plus haut dans les fougères. Un léopard aux abois, prêt à bondir, sur Merlin ou bien hors de sa portée. La peur fondit sur Merlin par surprise, épaisse, entêtante, paralysante. Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il n'était pas assez rapide. Il ne savait pas combattre, mais peut-être était-il capable de se défendre si sa vie en dépendait ? Il pouvait aussi fixer le félin en espérant qu'il comprendrait qu'il n'était pas une proie.

« Je sais que tu m'entends, commença-t-il trouvant son courage dans le son de sa propre voix, et je suis presque sûr que tu peux me comprendre. Je suis désolé d'être passé sur ton territoire, je cherchais juste à aider mes amis. »

Le léopard ne fit aucun mouvement. Merlin pouvait entendre le son de sa respiration s'il tendait suffisamment l'oreille.

« Je ne suis pas une menace, continua Merlin, je ne te veux aucun mal. »

Il détacha sa dague de sa ceinture, et tout doucement la posa au sol. S'il y avait la moindre chance que le fauve comprenne le geste, il devait le faire.

« Je sais qu'on t'a traité comme un simple animal depuis toujours, dit-il, et je suis désolé. Je suis désolé que tu sois obligé de te cacher dans la forêt, je suis désolée qu'on te chasse, même les autres Albians. »

Désormais les mots lui venaient sans effort, et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux quand il songeait à ce qu'Albion avait été et n'était plus.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là quand les telmarins ont attaqué. Je jure que ce n'était pas ma volonté, et si j'avais su comment revenir, je l'aurais fait, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'Albion avait besoin d'aide et que nous n'étions pas là. »

Le léopard le fixa quelque temps de ses yeux ronds et jaunes. Un éclair traversa son regard, Merlin aurait juré que c'était de la compréhension, mais cela passa si vite qu'il aurait très bien pu l'inventer. Le félin cligna une fois des yeux avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans les fougères.

Merlin essuya ses yeux du revers de sa manche, puis, incapable de reprendre immédiatement sa route, s'assit dans l'herbe pour reposer ses jambes flageolantes. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Il prit quelques minutes pour essayer de calmer sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Il pouvait de nouveau entendre les bruits de la forêt et sentir la chaleur du sous-bois. Un vent frais se leva et lui caressa doucement le visage et les cheveux. Merlin avait l'impression que c'était des mains qui l'effleuraient avec bienveillance. La brise se fit un peu plus forte et les feuilles qui bruissaient autour de lui et les nuages qui volaient dans le ciel au-dessus de la voute des arbres semblaient appeler son nom.

Merlin... Merlin...

L'appel se faisait de plus en plus précis. C'était comme une voix, chaude et douce et grave qui lui murmurait doucement de la suivre. Merlin commença à la chercher et sortit du sentier. Il avançait sur un tapis de lierre dans lequel son pied s'enfonçait jusqu'à la cheville. Sous des arbres bas dont les troncs en étoiles poussaient presque à l'horizontale. Et la voix suave continuait de l'appeler. Merlin. Merlin. Autour de lui, la lumière avait changé. Elle paraissait plus vive, plus belle, faisait étinceler les contours de feuilles et passait dans les rares trouées du feuillage, tombant dans la forêt comme de minces filets d'or. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé sur la plage, Merlin se sentit comme au premier printemps d'Albion. La voix le mena jusqu'à une clairière circulaire, habitée par de hautes fougères qui lui arrivaient à la taille. Merlin s'y engouffra et vit au centre de cette clairière un noisetier, dont les nombreux troncs, pas plus épais que ses bras, s'élançaient vers le ciel. Il s'approcha lentement, fendant les fougères qui ondulaient comme les vagues d'une mer végétale et, arrivé devant l'arbre, posa délicatement la main sur l'écorce lisse et brune du tronc le plus proche.

Merlin.

Le vent souffla et la voix sembla monter au-dessus des plus hautes du noisetier jusqu'aux nuages, puis retomber sur le lac de fougères qui fut troublé de violents remous avant de reprendre ses balancements tranquilles. Merlin sentait la caresse des plantes sur ses mains. Il était au bon endroit.

La voix se fit alors plus faible, comme si elle ne provenait plus que d'une seule source et que ce qu'il avait entendu avant n'en étaient que les nombreux échos.

Elle venait d'entre les troncs. Ce devait être une dryade, Merlin en était absolument certain, mais il ne parvenait pas à la voir. De temps en temps, il croyait saisir une silhouette dans le coin de sa vision, mais elle lui échappait aussitôt qu'il tournait les yeux. Il renonça au désir de la voir et se prépara à l'écouter.

« Merlin. »

« Je savais que vous n'étiez pas éteints. » dit le garçon en souriant.

« C'était très noble, ce que tu as dit au léopard tout à l'heure. »

« Je n'avais pas trop le choix, répondit Merlin. Je n'allais pas le laisser me dévorer sans rien faire. »

« Mais tu pensais que c'était possible. C'est plus que ce que la plupart font pour nous. »

« Est-ce que tous les autres arbres sont conscients aussi ? Et les autres animaux ? demanda Merlin. Nous aurions bien besoin de renfort au Mausolée. »

Le vent souffla un peu plus fort dans les branches et l'arbre sembla hésiter.

« Notre vie actuelle n'est pas si triste, dit la dryade. Nous avons beaucoup souffert. Les Telmarins ont abattus beaucoup des nôtres, et les Albians ne nous ont pas aidés. Personne ne nous a considérés à notre juste valeur depuis plus de mille ans. Notre conscience et notre volonté se sont engourdies, nos rêves nous tiennent compagnie. Pourquoi voudrions nous sortir d'une torpeur si douce ? »

« Parce que... hésita Merlin. Parce que nous pouvons vous aider. Et Albion a besoin de votre magie. »

« Et que ferez-vous au sujet des coupeurs d'arbres ? »

« Nous les chasserons. Nous ferons en sorte que plus personne ne vous fasse de mal. »

« Et quand vous ne serez plus là ? Quand vous retournerez d'où-que-ce-soit-d'où vous venez ? Dix ans, cela vous paraît peut-être long. Mais pour nous, c'est à peine un souffle. Vous repartirez, et ceux qui viendront après vous n'auront que faire des arbres et des animaux de la forêt. »

« Mais il y a des créatures qui se battent, tenta Merlin, qui sont prêtes à donner leur vie pour rétablir leurs droits, même si nos chances sont minces ! Est-ce que ça ne compte pour rien ? »

« Est-ce que tu vas te battre ? »

Merlin aurait voulu pouvoir répondre autre chose que la vérité.

« Non. Mais je serai là pour les autres. Je ferai ce qu'il faut. Ce que je peux. »

« Nous verrons, répondit l'arbre. Nous verrons... »

Et le vent retomba, et Merlin comprit avec inquiétude que la conversation arrivait à son terme. Il n'essaya pas de retenir la dryade, même si l'envie était forte. Autour de lui, la lumière baissa. La forêt était redevenue une simple forêt sans la moindre once de magie.

Merlin allait reprendre sa route sur les traces de l'armée d'Arthur, quand il entendit une petite voix.

« Ah, messire Merlin. » C'était Chasseur-de-truffes. « Je vous ai cherché longtemps, quand j'ai vu les traces du léopard, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne vous soit arrivé quelque chose... »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire seul contre un fauve ? » demanda Merlin qui avait du mal à résister à la moquerie.

« Je pourrais vous demander la même chose, répondit le blaireau. Je pense qu'on est toujours mieux à deux que seul. »

Merlin comprit que ses plans de rejoindre Béruna étaient définitivement compromis. D'abord, Chasseur-de-truffes ne le laisserait pas repartir sans disputer son point de vue, et de toute façon Merlin s'en voulait déjà de lui avoir menti.

« Que cherchiez-vous au juste ? » demanda l'animal.

« Je ne suis pas sûr... répondit le garçon. De l'aide, enfin je crois... »

« Ah, dit le blaireau avec un air de compréhension. Vous parlez de Son aide ? »

Merlin pouvait entendre la majuscule. Chasseur-de-truffes parlait d'Aslan, bien évidemment, mais ce n'était pas vers lui que Merlin se serait tourné s'il avait cherché de l'aide.

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui... »

Le blaireau tendit le museau, les yeux brillants.

« Mais je n'ai croisé personne. » s'empressa d'ajouter Merlin qui ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

L'animal baissa la tête. Merlin était navré pour lui.

« Nous ferions peut-être mieux de rentrer au Mausolée... » dit-il après un silence.

Chasseur-de-truffes acquiesça tristement, et ils reprirent leur chemin d'un pas tranquille. Au-dessus de la cime des arbres, les rayons du soleil semblaient plus ternes que jamais.

Le mausolée était bien calme sans l'animation des soldats. Les forges continuaient de tourner et les animaux allaient et venaient entre les différentes pièces, mais on ne retrouvait plus cette effervescence optimiste dont Merlin avait été spectateur la veille. Le vieux blaireau mena Merlin jusqu'à l'un des feux de bois et lui tendit un bol de soupe de châtaigne. Ce n'était pas la saison, mais les écureuils avaient contribué à l'effort de guerre en partageant leurs réserves. La soupe était chaude et crémeuse, la meilleure soupe de châtaigne qu'il avait jamais mangée.

« J'avais oublié dit-il avec un sourire, qu'on ne mange jamais aussi bien qu'ici. »

« Ce n'est qu'une modeste soupe, lui dit le blaireau. Je suis heureux qu'elle soit à votre goût. »

Merlin retourna à son potage. Il ruminait sa discussion avec la dryade. Peut-être parviendrait-il à la convaincre, elle et d'autres, à se manifester. Elles pourraient se montrer utiles dans l'armée. Et si les Telmarins étaient aussi superstitieux que le disait Caspian... Cela pourrait peut-être marcher. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment les convaincre, et il fallait aussi que leur armée rentre sans encombres. Il fut pris d'une angoisse soudaine en pensant que l'attaque aurait lieu dans quelques heures à peine. Pourvu que l'intuition de Morgana se révèle fausse...

« J'aurais dû aller avec eux, dit-il. Si jamais il leur arrive quelque chose, s'ils sont blessés et que je ne suis pas là pour les soigner... »

Le blaireau posa sa petite patte sur son bras.

« Il faut avoir confiance, dit-il. Sans la confiance, tout est perdu avant même de commencer. »

« Je m'en veux de ne servir à rien. » dit-il alors.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Chasseur-de-truffes le sermonne aussi vertement.

« D'où vous viennent ces bêtises ? Qui est entré en premier dans l'armoire ? Qui a le premier fait la connaissance de Tumnus, des castors ? Et n'oublions pas la Table de pierre. Qui s'est jeté dans la bataille sans arme et sans armure ? Vous dites que vous ne servez à rien ? Vous en avez peut-être plus fait pour Albion que les trois autre Roi et Reines réunis. »

« Mais les batailles... tenta d'expliquer Merlin. Je ne sais pas me battre, et... et je ne veux pas. »

« Moi non plus je ne me bats pas, dit le blaireau. Est-ce que cela veut dire que je suis inutile ? »

Merlin haussa les épaules. Chasseur-de-truffes plongea alors ses petits yeux noirs pleins de reconnaissance dans les yeux du garçon.

« Je suis un blaireau, dit-il, et les blaireaux ont bonne mémoire. Jamais un blaireau n'oubliera les bontés que vous avez toujours eues pour les habitants des forêts. Au milieu des batailles et des politiques et des grandes explorations, les animaux parlants ont toujours su quelle oreille saurait les écouter... »

Le blaireau marqua une pause

« Je suis certain qu'avant la fin de cette guerre, vous aurez trouvé bien des façons de nous aider sans avoir à faire couler la moindre goutte de sang. »

Merlin, remercia son compagnon, et se prépara à attendre.

Il dormit peu cette nuit-là. Il avait veillé aussi tard que possible, avant de s'écrouler sur sa couche sans même changer de vêtements. À son réveil, il se souvint d'un rêve brumeux où le dragon lui demandait de le rejoindre _là où la Sorcière jadis tenait demeure_, mais fut incapable de se rappeler pourquoi. L'aube était à peine levée, et il sortit surveiller la plaine. Il fut aussitôt sur ses pieds quand il vit des chevaux sortir du bois. _Demain soir_, avait dit Arthur. Ils n'auraient pas dû revenir si tôt. Quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer. Et, alors que Merlin accourrait vers l'armée, ses inquiétudes se trouvèrent confirmées.

La petite troupe qui avançait d'un pas lourd ne représentait qu'un tiers à peine de l'armée qui était partie la veille.


	9. Le Prince Caspian

**Chapitre 9 : Le Prince Caspian**

Le soleil était couché depuis plus d'une heure. Arthur, Morgana, Gwen et Caspian se tenaient avec leur troupe à quelques lieues de la ville, à l'orée de la forêt. Ils attendirent le passage d'un gros nuage qui cacha la lune et s'envolèrent avec Trumpkin, portés par leurs plus puissants griffons. Les ailes fendaient l'air sans bruit, et le vent les porta bientôt au-dessus des murs de Béruna. Les enfants se séparèrent alors, et les griffons se posèrent sur les toits des cinq tourelles aux coins des remparts. Quelques minutes plus tard, à peine, des soldats vinrent remplacer leurs camarades pour le nouveau tour de garde. Les veilleurs fatigués étaient à peine rentrés que cinq ombres surgirent derrière les nouveaux. Un coup sur la tête et les gardes tombaient dans leurs bras, évanouis. Ils les laissèrent glisser au sol sans bruit. Les cinq griffons ouvrirent grand leurs ailes en haut de chaque tourelle. Jusqu'ici tout se déroulait comme prévu. Ils avaient une heure avant la relève, une heure pour neutraliser la cloche d'alarme, lever la herse, baisser le pont et capturer Miraz.

Arthur fit un signe à son griffon qui l'emmena jusqu'au donjon. Depuis les airs, il put voir Gwen et Trumpkin qui rejoignaient Caspian en haut de la herse. Le griffon le déposa doucement sur le rebord d'une fenêtre creusée à même la pierre, et quelques instants plus tard, Morgana atterrit à ses côtés.

« Miraz est seul dans sa chambre, vous n'aurez pas de surprise. » dit le griffon avant de reprendre son envol.

Les enfants se glissèrent par l'ouverture dans un couloir sombre. Sans faire un bruit, ils passèrent devant les appartements de la régente, et s'arrêtèrent juste avant le couloir. Le garde qui se tenait à la porte de la chambre de Miraz n'était là que par précaution. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir passer qui que ce soit, et n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner quand Arthur l'assomma du pommeau de son épée. Le garçon accompagna le corps jusqu'au sol pendant que Morgana ouvrait la porte. Ils entrèrent tous les deux à pas de loup.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Ils voyaient faiblement les coins des meubles, et les rideaux du grand lit à baldaquin se détachaient comme un repère clair au milieu de la pièce. Arthur souleva le pan d'un des rideaux. L'usurpateur dormait d'un sommeil agité. Une grimace douloureuse déformait son visage, et sa respiration était loin d'être paisible. Arthur n'osait imaginer combien de crimes il avait commis, en plus de la tentative d'assassinat de son neveu. Il aurait été si simple de le tuer dans son sommeil, de le punir une fois pour toutes. Un coup de poignard dans le cœur, et l'on n'en aurait plus parlé. Mais Arthur ne voulait pas s'abaisser au niveau de cet homme abject. Aussi il pointa Excalibur sur son cou et appuya légèrement. Le vieil homme ouvrit des yeux paniqués.

« Essayez simplement de crier, dit Arthur, et je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer. »

Arthur vit le doute passer dans le regard de Miraz et pressa un peu plus fort. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer qu'il n'en était pas capable. L'usurpateur finit par se lever.

« Je vois que vous vous êtes occupé de mon garde du corps, dit-il comme la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Vous vous êtes donné la peine de me réveiller, j'en conclus que vous n'êtes pas là pour me tuer. Ou alors vous êtes de bien piètres assassins. »

« Nous ne sommes pas des assassins, rétorqua Arthur avec colère. Je suis le Roi Arthur. »

L'usurpateur n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné, et Arthur commençait à perdre contenance. Mais il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, et il savait qu'il avait le droit de son côté. Il raffermit sa prise sur Excalibur.

« Que me vaut la visite de si glorieux personnages ? » demanda Miraz qui ne cherchait pas à déguiser son sarcasme.

« Vous allez renoncer au trône. Et rétablir le Prince Caspian dans ses droits au cours d'une cérémonie officielle. Puis vous serez banni d'Albion. »

Miraz se mit à rire. Arthur raffermit sa prise sur son épée. Il n'y avait rien de drôle. Ou bien cet homme avait été rendu fou par ses crimes, ou bien il se passait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, et Arthur avait horreur de ça.

« Vous voulez mettre Caspian sur le trône ? demanda Miraz. J'aimerai bien savoir comment. Voyez-vous, Caspian est mort il y a une semaine. »

Arthur échangea un regard avec Morgana. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'air plus avancé que lui.

« Vous mentez, dit le garçon. Il a réussit à s'enfuir et a rejoint les Albians. »

« Je vous assure de ma bonne foi, dit Miraz qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation. C'est bien mon neveu que mes hommes ont jeté dans les douves du château cette nuit-là. J'aime vérifier moi-même la réussite des assassinats que je commandite quand j'en ai l'occasion, voyez-vous. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, n'est-ce pas ? D'accuser les Albians d'enlèvement plutôt que le bête accident de cheval auquel j'avais d'abord pensé. Quant à votre « Prince », laissez-moi réfléchir... Il y a bien ce garçon d'écurie, il me semble, qui a disparu à peu près au même moment... »

Un garçon d'écurie... Arthur relâcha sa garde un instant, et ce fut moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait à Miraz pour sortir un poignard et attaquer Morgana. La jeune fille poussa un cri de surprise, et l'usurpateur en profita pour s'enfuir par une porte dérobée. Arthur cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Caspian... Caspian était mort ? Alors qui était celui qui avait pris sa place ? Comment Arthur aurait-il pu se laisser tromper ?

« Reprends-toi ! l'exhorta Morgana en lui secouant l'épaule. Il ne faut pas que Miraz puisse donner l'alerte. »

Ils s'engagèrent dans le passage qu'avait emprunté Miraz, un escalier de pierre qui donnait sur un minuscule couloir entre deux murs, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à le rattraper. Le couloir les mena bientôt à une intersection et durent choisir un chemin au hasard. Ils prirent celui de droite et, au bout de quelques temps, ils arrivèrent dans les écuries. Arthur chercha l'homme des yeux, mais il savait bien qu'ils avaient pris la mauvaise direction. Ils étaient tout près de la herse désormais.

Gwen, Caspian et Trumpkin venaient de finir de baisser le pont levis quand ils virent Arthur et Morgana courir vers eux. Ils n'auraient pas dû être là, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Gwen. Qu'est-ce vous vous faites ici ? »

« Miraz nous a échappé, annonça Morgana. il nous a semé dans un de ses passages secrets. »

Gwen se tourna vers l'entrée du château. Leurs hommes arrivaient au grand galop depuis la ville basse. Soudain, ils entendirent le bruit d'une trompe.

« Je croyais que vous aviez neutralisé l'alarme. » s'écria Arthur en en pointant Caspian du doigt.

« L'alarme oui, répondit Caspian, là c'est autre chose, Miraz a du rejoindre son capitaine ! »

« Il faut sonner la retraite avant que nos hommes ne se retrouvent piégés. » décida Gwen.

Elle allait sonner sa trompe, mais Arthur retînt son bras.

« Non, dit Arthur, nous pouvons encore y arriver. »

« C'est de la folie, s'exclama Morgana, nous ne sommes pas armés pour une bataille à découvert. »

« Je suis le commandant des armées d'Albion, s'exclama alors Arthur en arrachant la trompe des mains de Gwen, et vous suivrez mes ordres. »

Il fut interrompu par le fracas des sabots des centaures qui passaient sur le pont-levis. À ce moment précis, des soldats telmarins se mirent à sortir des tours de gardes par dizaines. L'armée des Albians s'engouffrait dans la cour du château.

Arthur se tourna vers Caspian. Gwen remarqua son expression étrange, sans la comprendre. Le jeune prince s'en rendit également compte et, quand Arthur tourna les talons et disparut dans la mêlée, il se lança à sa poursuite.

« Je vais essayer de le raisonner, cria-t-il par dessus son épaule. Préparez-vous à la retraite ! »

Et Gwen le perdit de vue. Autour d'elle, les Albians et les Telmarins se confondaient dans un terrible carnage, les épées fendaient les boucliers, les hommes tombaient et le sang coulait à flot. à deux pas, un faune pliait sous les coups des trois soldats. Gwen raffermit sa prise sur son épée et courut à son secours.

Arthur grimpait les escaliers extérieurs du donjon. Il avait aperçut Miraz à un des balcons surplombant la cour. S'il arrivait à l'atteindre, et qu'il le prenait en otage, il pourrait forcer les Telmarins à baisser les armes et la ville serait prise. Il lança un regard en contrebas. Il avait perdu quelques soldats, mais les autres se défendaient férocement, malgré leur faible effectif. Ils pouvaient s'en sortir. Ils pouvaient remporter la victoire. Du moins Arthur essaya de s'en convaincre avant de voir que des arbalétriers avaient pris le contrôle des remparts. Ils visaient la mêlée dans la cour, attendant leur ordre. Arthur voulut crier, prévenir ses troupes, mais fut incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Il ne put que regarder, impuissant, les arbalétriers tirer d'un même mouvement, et des dizaines d'Albians s'effondrer en moins d'une seconde. Il cligna des yeux. Ils ne pouvaient pas... Il fallait absolument qu'il capture Miraz.

« Arthur ! »

Le garçon se retourna. C'était Caspian qui l'avait suivi. Enfin Caspian... Arthur sentit le désespoir refaire surface. Était-il seulement Caspian ?

« Miraz a dit que Caspian était mort, dit-il. C'est vrai ? »

Il n'avait qu'à nier, il lui suffisait de nier, et Arthur aurait cru sa parole mille fois plutôt que celle d'un traître comme Miraz. Peut-être n'avait-il dit cela que pour les surprendre et s'enfuir, et Arthur avait été bien idiot de se laisser avoir.

Mais en face de lui, le jeune homme ne dit rien pour sa défense, et Arthur sut que l'usurpateur avait dit vrai.

« Comment as-tu osé, cria-t-il, je te faisais confiance ! »

Il se jeta sur lui. La rage l'aveuglait, il ne pensait plus à ses hommes, ni à Gwen ou à Morgana. Tout ce qui importait était de le faire payer.

L'autre ne le laissa pas faire. Profitant de l'emportement d'Arthur pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre, il parvint à l'immobiliser.

« Arthur, lui dit-il, il faut sonner la retraite. Nous sommes piégés, si nous ne partons pas maintenant, nous allons tous y rester ! »

Arthur se débattait de toutes ses forces, mais l'autre le tenait fermement.

« Tu ne réussiras pas à atteindre Miraz, continua le garçon. Et tes hommes seront morts pour rien ! »

Entendre le traître le tutoyer alimenta sa fureur, et Arthur réussit enfin à se dégager. Ils se retrouvèrent un instant face à face, et Arthur regarda le garçon essoufflé en face de lui, sa mâchoire crispée et l'obstination dans ses yeux noirs. Il n'avait jamais autant haï quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Il entendit une seconde salve de carreaux partir et un des minotaures poussa un cri en tombant. Arthur regarda ce qu'il restait de son armée. Gwen et Morgana luttaient comme des diables au milieu de la cour et, près de la herse, Trumpkin combattait à un contre cinq.

« Ils veulent nous enfermer ici. » comprit alors Arthur.

Il sentit à peine le jeune homme qui n'était pas Caspian lui arracher la trompe des mains. Il souffla, et tous leurs soldats relevèrent la tête au son de la retraite.

Le jeune homme qui n'était pas Caspian lui attrapa alors le poignet et l'entraîna en bas des escaliers, plutôt que d'aller directement dans la cour, il l'emmena dans les écuries, trancha les sangles de deux des chevaux et lui tendit des rênes. Arthur retrouva alors ses esprits, sauta sur le dos de la monture et la lança au galop. Il passa à côté de cadavres et d'hommes encore en train de combattre, sentant les carreaux d'arbalètes siffler plus ou moins près de ses oreilles. Près de la herse, Trumpkin gisait au sol, évanoui, et trois Telmarins abattaient leurs épées sur la corde. Arthur comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps, une partie de son armée avait réussi à fuir, mais lui et tous les autres allaient se retrouver piégés dans la cour du château. La corde se rompit dans un claquement, et la herse se mit à redescendre. Deux minotaures avaient vu le danger, et se jetèrent sous la herse pour la bloquer à hauteur d'épaule. Une bouffée d'espoir saisit Arthur, jusqu'à la nouvelle salve des arbalétriers. Un des minotaures tomba, mort sur le coup. L'autre avait au moins quatre carreaux plantés dans le poitrail. Le cheval d'Arthur passa de justesse sous la herse. Le garçon eut à peine le temps de voir que le corps de Trumpkin ne gisait plus là où il l'avait vu auparavant que la grande grille tomba dans un bruit fracassant. Le second minotaure était tombé. Arthur se retourna. Plusieurs dizaines de ses hommes étaient encore à l'intérieur, condamnés.

« Arthur ! cria celui qui n'était pas Caspian. Le pont-levis ! »

Le pont était en effet en train de se relever. Arthur éperonna sa monture et galopa jusqu'à la forêt. Là, le peu des troupes qui avaient fui à temps l'attendaient. Gwen et Morgana, qui avaient été récupérées par des centaures le regardèrent arriver, le visage dur et les yeux pleins de reproches. Gwen retenait devant elle le corps de Trumpkin qui n'avait pas repris connaissance. Celui qui n'était pas Caspian la rejoignit et lui rendit sa trompe. Elle la remit à sa ceinture sans prononcer un mot.

Les survivants prirent la route du Mausolée du Prince.


	10. La Tentation d'une vieille Amie

**Chapitre 10 : La Tentation d'une Vieille Amie**

Morgana marchait à côté de Glenstorm. Leur troupe avançait d'un pas lourd. Ils avaient galopé, couru et volé longtemps avant de ralentir le pas, et même à bout de souffle et à bout de nerfs, ils devaient se presser s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de soigner Trumpkin. La jeune fille lançait de temps à autre des regards à son cousin et à Casp... à leur compagnon. Le jeune homme avait gardé la tête baissée depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfuis de Béruna. Mais il gardait le port droit, et à part une certaine tristesse, Morgana ne le trouvait pas particulièrement accablé. Si elle n'avait pas appris la vérité de Miraz lui-même, elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce jeune garçon n'était qu'un pauvre serviteur, et pas le Prince qu'il avait prétendu être. Arthur avait le regard fermé, la mâchoire crispée et le visage renfrogné. On ne pourrait rien en tirer, et il faudrait sans doute préparer le siège sans lui. Morgana n'arrivait pas à compatir. Elle ne l'accusait pas d'avoir fait échouer l'opération. Après tout, elle aussi s'était laissée distraire, et elle n'avait pas eut la présence d'esprit de retenir Miraz. Non, elle en voulait à Arthur parce qu'il avait refusé d'arrêter l'attaque quand il en était encore temps. Les pauvres diables qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux avaient sans doute tous succombé aux carreaux telmarins. Ils avaient perdu les deux tiers de leur armée. Il leur restait à peine assez de soldats pour défendre le Mausolée. Arthur pouvait jouer l'homme trahi tant qu'il lui plairait, cela n'atténuait pas sa responsabilité.

Gwen, elle, tenait les rênes du cheval où Trumpkin peinait à rester en selle. Le pauvre nain luttait visiblement pour ne pas tourner de l'œil.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la plaine, Morgana vit Merlin courir à leur rencontre. Elle lui fit d'aller soigner leur ami nain que Casp... que l'imposteur et Gwen essayaient tant bien que mal d'étendre dans l'herbe. Trumpkin ne respirait plus.

Merlin lui passa une main sous la nuque et lui fit boire une goutte de son élixir. Comme souvent, il y eut une seconde terrifiante d'incertitude, puis le nain se mit à grogner. Merlin esquissa un sourire de soulagement, qui s'effaça aussitôt.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers eux.

« Tu n'a qu'à demander au ''Prince''. » railla alors Arthur dans leur dos.

Le coup était bas. Le jeune homme ne pouvait être tenu responsable de tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais Morgana n'avait même pas l'énergie de reprendre son cousin.

« On te racontera tout ça à l'intérieur » lui dit-elle.

Autour du feu que Chasseur-de-truffe avait eu la bonté de préparer pour leur retour, les enfants s'assirent et tous les regards se tournèrent bientôt vers le jeune prince qui n'en était pas un. Seul Arthur regardait obstinément ailleurs. Bien sûr.

Le garçon soupira et finit par prendre la parole.

« Je m'appelle Lancelot, et avant de venir ici, j'étais employé dans les écuries de Miraz. »

La nouvelle n'eut pas l'air de choquer Merlin. Lancelot continua.

« Ma mère était la nourrice du prince Caspian et, comme nous avions le même âge, nous avons été élevés ensemble. Ma mère racontait trop d'histoires, de vieilles histoires d'Albion avant les Telmarins que l'usurpateur Miraz n'aimait guère. Quand nous avions sept ans, Caspian a eu le malheur d'en parler à son oncle. Ma mère a été chassée du château et j'ai commencé à travailler aux écuries. Le Prince et moi sommes restés amis. Le docteur Cornelius continuait de lui enseigner la vieille histoire et parfois j'avais le droit de me joindre à eux pendant les leçons. J'ai appris à me battre et à monter à cheval, en secret. La nuit où le fils de Miraz est né, nous étions sortis pour regarder les étoiles. Je l'ai laissé dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre pour rejoindre les écuries. J'ai vu deux soldats surgir de derrière des colonne et l'assommer du pommeau de leur épée. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite, mais je savais que j'étais un témoin gênant. Je me suis enfui et j'ai réussi à les semer par un des passages secrets que Caspian m'avait révélé. Je me suis allé directement aux écuries, j'espérais pouvoir quitter la ville avant que les deux soldats ne me retrouvent. C'est là que le docteur Cornelius m'a trouvé. J'ai pris Destrier, le cheval de Caspian, parce que c'était avec lui que j'avais appris à monter, et nous avons chevauché jusqu'à la forêt. Les hommes de Miraz étaient déjà à nos trousses et s'y nous n'étions pas tombés sur Chasseur-de-truffe, Nikabrik et Trumpkin, nous serions morts. »

« Et pourquoi t'es-tu fais passer pour quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda Gwen.

« Je suis responsable de cette partie de l'histoire... » intervint le docteur Cornelius.

On entendit un rictus. Trumpkin se mit à railler que forcément, ce ne pouvait être qu'une idée de demi-nain. Gwen l'interrompit d'un ton qui n'autorisait aucune réplique. Le docteur n'était pas responsable de sa naissance, on ne pouvait pas juger les nains qui s'étaient mêlés aux Telmarins autrefois, et quiconque prononcerait encore un mot sur les demi-nains aurait affaire à elle. Morgana était impressionnée. Quand elle fut certaine que le message était clair pour tout le monde, Gwen invita le docteur à continuer.

« C'était avant tout une question de survie, dit le vieil érudit. J'ai pensé que nos chances seraient meilleures si Lancelot se faisait passer pour Caspian. Je me disais que les Albians que nous rencontrerions épargneraient plus facilement un jeune prince et son précepteur qu'un garçon d'écuries et un demi-nain, ne serait-ce que pour en faire des otages. Quand il a commencé à être question de renverser Miraz, et de rétablir les droits des Albians, j'ai pensé que l'occasion était trop belle. Avec le cheval du Prince et la fourberie de Miraz, la fuite et le ralliement de Caspian aux Albians n'était pas une histoire si invraisemblable. Bien sûr, il fallait espérer qu'il taise la mort du véritable Caspian. Heureusement pour nous il a sauté sur l'occasion et a prétendu à un enlèvement. »

Morgana admira l'audace de l'entreprise. Elle aussi avait parfois tout misé sur des paris au moins aussi risqués.

« Et pour la bataille ? » demanda Merlin d'un air grave.

Morgana regarda un instant Arthur. Il risquait de se mettre à crier s'il prenait la parole. Et Lancelot et Gwen ne savaient pas exactement ce qui s'était passé. C'était à elle de parler.

« Notre mission à Arthur et moi était de capturer Miraz, dit-elle. Quand il nous a dit la vérité sur Caspian, nous avons baissé notre garde un instant et il en a profité pour s'enfuir et donner l'alarme. Il restait juste le temps de faire marche arrière mais... »

Morgana inspira profondément. Elle se sentait responsable de ce qui s'était passé, mais elle ne comptait pas mentir pour protéger son cousin.

« Mais Arthur voulait mener l'attaque jusqu'au bout et je n'ai pas réussi à l'en dissuader. Il y avait des arbalétriers partout, nous n'avions aucune chance. Lancelot a permis que nous nous échappions. »

À ces mots, Arthur se leva et sortit sans un mot du Mausolée. Morgana vit Merlin et Gwen le suivre des yeux. Ils étaient vraiment trop gentils avec lui.

« Bon, maintenant il faut réfléchir au siège- » commença-t-elle.

Mais Gwen l'interrompit.

« Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de repos pour le moment. Nous en reparlerons un peu plus tard. »

Merlin acquiesça, Gwen et Lancelot se levèrent, et soudain c'était comme si la parole de la jeune fille faisait loi. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, mais... C'était inattendu. Les trois enfants sortirent prendre l'air, laissant Morgana seule dans le Mausolée. La jeune fille se promena un moment dans le dédale de souterrain qui s'enfonçait dans la terre. Au détour d'un croisement, elle vit Nikabrik qui était nonchalamment assis sur une pierre.

« Ah, tu étais là. Nous ne t'avons pas vu au conseil. »

Le nain avait l'air bien détendu pour quelqu'un qui revenait d'un bain de sang.

« Vous aviez raison, Majesté, dit-il, à propos de l'attaque. Mais Arthur a refusé de vous écouter, comme à chaque fois... »

Morgana se demanda un instant à quelles autres fois il faisait allusion. Puis elle eut peur de comprendre.

« Mais moi, je suis de votre côté, dit Nikabrik, certains nains se souviennent encore de l'ancienne ère, tous n'ont pas renié les vieilles traditions... »

« Mon ralliement à la Sorcière Blanche était une erreur et une trahison, nain, asséna Morgana pour couper court à toute ambiguïté. J'ai été jugée et pardonnée par Aslan lui-même pour ce crime, et sa majesté Merlin le sage a risqué sa vie pour laver ma faute. »

Nikabrik fut un moment désarçonné. Mais il s'inclina profondément et prit un ton plus doucereux encore.

« Ce qui était une faute alors peut devenir le salut d'aujourd'hui. Aslan n'est pas là, et nous n'avons aucune chance contre l'offensive telmarine. À moins d'avoir recours à un pouvoir qu'ils ne possèdent pas... »

Morgana songea un instant à sortir du mausolée et dénoncer le nain. Mais tout le monde était abattu, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une mauvaise nouvelle supplémentaire. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser en liberté, il pourrait tenter quelqu'un de plus désespéré. Mieux valait découvrir ce que préparait Nikabrik et l'en empêcher par ses propres moyens.

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Nikabrik, dit-elle en espérant lui faire croire qu'elle changeait d'avis, nous ne possédons pas non plus un tel pouvoir. »

« Sauf votre respect, Majesté, c'est là que vous vous trompez. »

Le nain la menait jusqu'à la salle de la table de pierre. Morgana ne vit d'abord rien de neuf, mais quand il alluma le cercle de feu le long des murs, deux silhouettes qui s'étaient jusqu'ici fondées dans l'ombre apparurent nettement. Morgana ne voyait pas à quoi ces deux créatures ressemblaient, dissimulées qu'elles étaient par de longues capes, mais leur simple présence la fit frissonner contre toute raison.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » dit-elle en essayant de ne pas faire trembler sa voix.

« Je suis la faim, dit la créature la plus grande qui s'approchait sur la droite. Je peux jeûner pendant cent ans, et ne pas mourir. Je peux dormir cent nuits sur un lit de glace et ne pas geler. Je peux boire une rivière de sang et ne pas éclater. Montrez-moi vos ennemis. »

Morgana était réellement terrifiée désormais. Elle n'avait qu'un maigre poignard à sa ceinture pour se défendre, ils étaient trois contre elle, et même si on l'entendait crier, le secours arriverait sans doute trop tard. À sa gauche, la seconde créature prit à son tour la parole. Sa voix était grêle et aiguë et grinçante et Morgana sentit une peur terrible naître au bas de son dos, plus affreuse encore car mêlée de dégoût.

« Nous haïrons ceux que vous haïrez, dit la créature. Personne ne sait haïr mieux que nous. »

Morgana garda le silence. Elle les laissa s'approcher d'elle malgré la terreur que leur simple présence lui inspirait. Elle garda ses sens en alerte et essaya de se rester calme alors qu'ils traçaient un cercle au sol en raclant leurs griffes dans la terre. Elle les laissa prononcer une des formules maudites, et elle laissa la plus petite des créatures brandir la moitié du sceptre de glace que Merlin avait brisé à la bataille Béruna et le planter dans le sol. Il y eut un éclair de lumière et des rayons de givres jaillirent du sceptre, rampèrent sur le sol et montèrent le long des deux colonnes qui faisaient face à la jeune fille. En un instant, un mur de glace s'éleva entre les deux colonnes, et, d'abord indistinctement, Morgana vit apparaître l'ombre, puis la silhouette et enfin le visage de la Sorcière Blanche.

« Ma chère Morgana. » susurra l'apparition.

Du calme, essaya de se raisonner la jeune fille. La Sorcière n'était pas vraiment là. Si cette simple invocation avait suffit pour la ramener, Nikabrik l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Non, il devait y avoir une partie du rituel qui la concernait elle et elle seule, ou en tous les cas un fils ou une fille d'Adam. Pour le moment le seul pouvoir que la Sorcière avait sur elle était dans son esprit. Elle leva les yeux et osa croiser le regard de l'apparition. Au premier abord, la Sorcière était toute douceur et bonté, comme lors de leur première rencontre. Mais Morgana pouvait voir au delà de l'apparence, et, à bien y regarder, il y avait de la dureté au coin de ses lèvres, de la violence dans ses yeux et de la cruauté dans le léger plissement de son nez.

« C'est toi qui as raison, Morgana, Aslan n'est rien contre moi, et je peux t'aider. Avec mes pouvoirs, les Telmarins ne seront plus qu'un mauvais souvenirs, et tu seras enfin à la place qui te reviens, sur le trône unique d'Albion... Il suffit d'une goutte de ton sang. »

On y était. Soudain une des créatures attrapa la main de Morgana et l'entailla de sa griffe. Malgré la douleur et la panique, Morgana réussit à garder un coin de son esprit clair. En face d'elle, la main puis le bras de La Sorcière sortirent lentement du mur de glace. Si Morgana résistait assez longtemps, les autres finiraient bien par arriver et par rompre le sortilège. Mais alors que ses pensées filaient à toute vitesse, une alternative lui apparut. Il y avait peut-être un moyen d'obtenir les pouvoirs de la Sorcière sans pour autant la faire revenir. Morgana chercha dans les recoins de sa mémoire. Pendant son règne, elle s'était beaucoup intéressée à la magie, elle avait lu des dizaines de grimoires. Merlin lui avait aussi révélé une partie de ce qu'il avait appris sur la Sorcière. Elle n'avait pas toujours été mauvaise, lui avait-il dit. Dans une autre vie, elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs à bon escient. Morgana savait que le spectre de générosité qu'elle avait aperçu chez la Sorcière était le reflet d'une vérité qui n'était plus mais avait été. Il y avait forcément un moyen d'hériter de ce pouvoir sans être corrompue par lui. Si elle pouvait trouver un moyen de détourner le rituel...

« Morgana, non ! »

Morgana n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner, Arthur la bouscula hors du cercle et sa tête heurta le sol. Elle essaya de se relever mais sa vue et son sens de l'équilibre étaient brouillés. Elle crut distinguer la grande créature jaillir hors de la cape et fondre sur Lancelot qui entrait dans la pièce en courant. Et était-ce Gwen qui combattait la vieille harpie dont la capuche était tombée ? Le son du combat se noyait dans un bourdonnement oppressant. Elle sentit alors une main douce dans son dos, et une autre qui portait quelque chose à sa bouche... L'élixir de Merlin. Elle avala l'unique goutte, et bientôt elle perçut de nouveau avec acuité. À deux pas d'elle, Arthur était figé au milieu du cercle et tendait la main vers celle de la Sorcière. L'idiot. Morgana jeta un regard alentour. Lancelot était aux prises avec ce qui apparaissait clairement désormais comme un loup garou. Gwen s'était jetée sur Nikabrik qui s'était rapproché d'Arthur avec un couteau, et Merlin avait attrapé le poignet du garçon, et criait et le suppliait de revenir à la raison. Morgana regarda le reflet de la Sorcière dans le mur de glace. Elle apparaissait maintenant dans toute sa froideur et sa cruauté. La jeune fille ne voyait qu'un moyen de briser le charme. Elle se remit sur ses pieds et contourna les colonnes. Quand elle arriva de l'autre côté du mur de glace, elle leva haut la dague qu'elle tenait. Un instant la glace lui montra son propre reflet, quelques mois plus tôt, ou bien quelques centaines d'années, écrasée de fatigue après la bataille, terrifiée, en pleurs. Puis le reflet dans la glace changea, et soudain s'était Arthur qui se tenait devant elle, aussi effrayé que sa propre image une seconde plus tôt. Si Morgana hésita, ce fut moins d'une seconde. Qui savait quelles autres ruses la Sorcière était prête à employer pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau dans le néant. Morgana planta son couteau dans la glace. Un cri perça l'air, puis le mur éclata en mille morceaux et la glace disparut. De l'autre côté des colonnes, au milieu du cercle, Arthur gisait inconscient dans les bras de Merlin.


	11. Les Larmes de la Reine

**Chapitre 11 : Les Larmes de la Reine**

Gwen regarda le cadavre de la vieille harpie dont elle avait coupé la tête. Le cercle de flammes qui éclairait la salle avait été rompu à plusieurs endroits, et à côté, Lancelot retirait son épée du loup garou dont le sang souillait les dalles au sol. Merlin soutenait Arthur qui semblait s'être évanoui, et Morgana pleurait près d'eux. Dans un coin, Trumpkin considérait d'un air grave le corps de son ami Nikabrik qui avait lui aussi trouvé la mort dans la bataille. Derrière les deux colonnes encore marquées par le givre, le bas-relief d'Aslan les contemplait d'en haut, et Gwen n'avait jamais remarqué l'infini tristesse dans les yeux du fauve. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? La jeune fille sentit s'abattre sur elle. Elle avait essayé d'être forte. Elle avait maintenu la tristesse à distance, de peur de se noyer dans ses propres ténèbres. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus, elle pouvait bien être engloutie ou réduite en cendre, peut lui importait désormais.

Lentement, elle laissa la tristesse monter dans sa poitrine, la fatigue peser sur ses épaules, et se laissa envahir par une profonde lassitude. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle les sentit rouler jusque dans son cou, et tomber au sol sans bruit. Elle essaya de ne pas faire de bruit, mais les sanglots affluaient dans sa gorge comme autant de vagues et la digue céda. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour les laisser passer, et longtemps, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, elle pleura. Elle pleura son père, sa mère, leurs soldats qui avaient trouvé la mort à Béruna. Elle pleura les peurs de Morgana, elle pleura Nikabrik et la perte de Trumpkin. Elle pleura Caspian qu'elle n'avait pas connu. Elle pleura le mensonge de Lancelot et la folie d'Arthur. Elle pleura l'ours qu'elle avait tué dans la forêt. Elle pleura leur première aventure. Elle pleura pour les longs mois passés à attendre un signe et elle pleura ce matin précis où elle avait perdu l'espoir de revenir jamais. Elle pleura leurs déceptions, elle pleura l'Albion qu'elle avait connue et qui n'était plus. Et elle les pleura eux, les quatre rois et reines, qui ne seraient plus jamais ceux qu'ils avaient un jour été.

Contre toute attente, elle ne s'effondra pas. Elle ne tomba pas au sol en morceaux. Elle ne se noya pas dans son propre chagrin. Quand ses larmes furent taries, elle se sentit si légère qu'elle aurait pu s'envoler. Elle était calme.

En ouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que Lancelot était près d'elle.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et tous deux rejoignirent leurs amis.

Merlin avait un bras sous la nuque d'Arthur et l'autre en travers de sa poitrine. Il avait l'air simplement endormi, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le réveiller. Assise juste à côté, mais n'osant pas les toucher, Morgana se tordait les mains et marmonnait des mots que Gwen ne parvint pas à entendre.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle à Merlin.

« Il a touché la main de la Sorcière juste avant que Morgana ne brise le sort. Quand la glace a éclaté, il s'est évanoui. Il refuse de se réveiller. J'ai essayé de lui donner une goutte d'élixir, mais cela n'a rien donné. »

Gwen se releva et fit appeler le vieux corbeau.

« Combien de temps avant que l'armée de Miraz n'arrive à nos portes ? »

« Le chantier est bientôt fini, répondit l'oiseau. Le pont sera fini dans deux jours, si nous avons de la chance, votre Majesté. »

La jeune Reine se releva et contempla la scène avec des yeux neufs.

« Nous allons enterrer Nikabrik et ces deux créatures dans la plaine avant le coucher du soleil, dit-elle. Et nous installerons Arthur ici. »

Elle ordonna aux faunes de déplacer les corps, et de creuser trois tombes au bas de la colline. Elle alla ensuite demander conseil à Cornelius et aux centaures, même à un autre nain noir de leur armée, mais personne ne savait pourquoi Arthur était endormi ni comment le réveiller. Il faudrait se débrouiller sans lui, décida Gwen. Elle revint dans la salle de la Table de Pierre. Merlin et Lancelot avaient ramené une couche et des couvertures et installaient Arthur du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Non loin, Morgana les regardait s'activer d'un air soucieux.

« Je crois que c'est moi qui ait fait ça, dit-elle quand Gwen s'approcha d'elle. Avant de planter mon couteau, la glace m'a montrée le reflet d'Arthur, et j'ai frappé quand même. Je crois que c'est moi qui l'ait rendu comme ça. »

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, répondit Gwen. Si tu avais hésité, le rituel aurait peut-être été achevé et Albion aurait plus d'ennuis que nous ne pouvons en affronter. »

« Mais j'ai accepté de suivre Nikabrik, insista Morgana. J'ai cru que je pouvais m'en charger seule, que je pouvais le confondre et l'en empêcher moi-même. »

« Et c'est ce que tu as fait, répondit Gwen. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi Arthur est endormi, mais nous sommes tous vivants, et ensemble. Nous allons trouver de quoi le guérir. »

« Morgana ! »

C'était Merlin qui les appelait.

« Selon toi, _là où la sorcière jadis tenait demeure_, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

Prise de cours, Morgana ne sut d'abord que répondre. Gwen ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle ce que voulait Merlin. Le garçon était passé sans prévenir de l'abattement à la fébrilité.

« C'est important, insista-t-il. Je pense que cela pourrait aider Arthur. »

Morgana réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

« Le palais au milieu du lac gelé, dit-elle. La glace a fondu et le palais a disparu, mais je ne vois pas d'autre endroit. »

« Alors c'est là que j'irai. » dit Merlin gravement.

« C'est à au moins une journée de route. » s'écria Gwen.

Merlin allait beaucoup trop vite.

« Il faut me faire confiance, dit le garçon. Je... On m'a appelé là-bas, je suis certain que c'est pour Arthur. Nous avons deux jours. En voyageant vite, je serai de retour avant l'arrivée de l'armée de Miraz. Et je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité ici, ni pour les préparatifs ni pour la bataille. »

Gwen trouvait l'entreprise trop dangereuse. Mais quand Merlin avait une idée en tête, il était inutile d'essayer de l'en détourner. Et s'ils avaient un moyen de réveiller Arthur, même seulement hypothétique, il ne fallait pas le laisser passer. Et si jamais l'appel venait d'Aslan, il fallait obéir.

« Très bien, dit-elle. Je ne te retiens pas. Tu peux partir dès que tu seras prêt. Je vais demander aux écureuils de te préparer des vivres. »

Elle s'y employa aussitôt. Merlin était impatient de partir. Gwen devina qu'il était animé par l'urgence de la situation et trop heureux de se rendre utile. Mais elle insista pour qu'il se prépare correctement. Elle essaya de le convaincre de ne pas partir seul, mais Merlin répétait qu'elle avait besoin de tout le monde disponible au mausolée, et comme il n'avait pas tort, Gwen céda. Il proposa même de laisser son élixir, mais la jeune fille refusa. C'était déjà suffisamment dangereux qu'il parte seul. En moins d'une heure, son sac était prêt, et Lancelot avait attelé Destrier pour lui.

« C'est un excellent cheval, dit-il, et le plus rapide que je connaisse. »

Merlin le remercia, et sans plus attendre, il lança le cheval au galop vers la forêt.

Gwen et Morgana étaient sorties pour le saluer, et quand sa silhouette eut disparu sous le faîte des arbres, elle se regardèrent.

« J'ai peur d'avoir pris une très mauvaise décision, dit Gwen. Qu'est-e que tu en penses ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, dit Morgana. Mais Merlin sait se débrouiller. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. »

Gwen ne savait pas si son amie le pensait vraiment, ou bien si elle disait cela pour la rassurer, mais il y avait beaucoup à faire et elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Dans la salle de la table brisée, Arthur était allongé et couvert, et semblait aussi paisible qu'il était possible. Dans la plaine, les tombes avaient déjà été creusées, et quelques animaux aux pattes délicates avaient préparé pour Nikabrik un linceul de soie. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée quand les trois créatures furent mises en terre. On recouvrit très vite la harpie et le loup garou, mais chacun prit le temps de rendre un dernier hommage à Nikabrik.

« Il avait laissé le désespoir assombrir son cœur, dit Trumpkin. Mais c'était un brave nain. »

Et Gwen avait tenu un moment la nain du nain Trumpkin avant de rejoindre les autres.

Quand le soleil fut couché, on alluma plusieurs torches funèbres pour les morts de Béruna, et Gwen commanda un autre conseil. Chasseur-de-Truffe et Trumpkin étaient encore présents, ainsi que Glenstorm, Cornelius et le vieux corbeau. Gwen était placée en bout de table, Morgana à sa droite et Lancelot à sa gauche.

« Nous avons deux jours pour préparer le siège contre Miraz, commença-t-elle. Je voudrais commencer par régler cette histoire de Prince. Lancelot, Docteur Cornelius... »

Les deux intéressés inclinèrent la tête respectueusement.

« Vous aviez vos raisons de prétendre que Lancelot était Caspian. Mais je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que nous ne voulons pas que le nouveau royaume d'Albion soit fondé sur un mensonge. »

La table entière acquiesça doucement.

« Cela dit, Lancelot, vous avez montré un courage et un sens du commandement impressionnant à Béruna. Je ne peux pas faire de vous un prince, mais je compte bien vous rendre le titre de chevalier qui vous a été accordé sous un faux nom. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il était si sérieux. Gwen prit Excalibur qu'elle avait prise au côté d'Arthur, et quand Lancelot fut agenouillé devant elle, elle toucha du plat de la lame son épaule gauche, puis son épaule droite, avant de prononcer les paroles rituelles.

« Lève-toi, Lancelot, chevalier d'Albion. »

Et cette fois-ci, Lancelot sembla vraiment heureux quand il se releva.

« Je me demande, dit Morgana un peu plus tard, ce que Miraz compte dire de la mort de Caspian. Au départ, s'il a levé cette armée, c'est en représailles pour le prétendu enlèvement, non ? Si nous l'accusons d'avoir fait assassiner le Prince, les Telmarins n'aurons plus de raison de nous attaquer... »

« Mais ils nous détestent, répliqua Trumpkin. Personne ne croira la vérité. Et il pourra toujours prétendre que nous avons tué Caspian et agité un imposteur pour les tromper. »

C'était malheureusement une partie de la vérité, et il leur serait difficile de rétablir leur légitimité auprès du peuple telmarin. Mais ils avaient des problèmes plus pressants.

« Combien de temps pouvons nous tenir la place ? » demanda Gwen.

« Pour ce qui est des vivres, commença Chasseur-de-Truffe, en tenant compte notre effectif réduit, je dirais un peu plus d'un mois. Mais le vrai problème, c'est que nous ne sommes pas dans une forteresse. »

« Y aurait-il un moyen de boucher l'entrée ? » demanda alors Morgana.

« Il y en a, répondit le blaireau, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'huile pour la lumière, et ils pourraient se contenter de nous enterrer vivants avec leurs catapultes. »

Gwen serra les dents. Ils étaient si peu.

« Nous trouverons un moyen de neutraliser les catapultes, dit Morgana. Il nous faut également réfléchir à comment contrer leur cavalerie. Une fois cela fait, nous pourrons pleinement profiter de notre position défensive et mettre leur infanterie en échec, aussi nombreuse et entraînée soit-elle. »

Gwen était rassurée de voir son amie aussi confiante, même si tout cela lui semblait impossible à surmonter.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, intervint alors Lancelot, mais je crois connaître une coutume telmarine qui pourrait nous éviter une bataille. »

Tous les visages se tournèrent alors vers le jeune chevalier, qui leur exposa alors son plan.


	12. Les Conseillers de Miraz

**Chapitre 12 : Les Conseillers de Miraz**

On n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Merlin quand l'armée de Miraz traversa la rivière, à l'aube du deuxième jour. Les oiseaux se dépêchèrent de prévenir tout le monde au Mausolée. Gwen et Lancelot rassemblèrent l'armée qui entama ses préparatifs.

De son côté, Morgana endossa une armure d'apparat et une couronne d'argent, et prit la route du camp de Miraz. C'était à elle qu'était revenue la mission de convaincre l'usurpateur. Elle était accompagnée de Trumpkin et d'un géant. Le premier pour la soutenir moralement, le second pour dissuader les soldats de tenter quoi que ce soit contre la délégation. Le nain portait haut un grand drapeau blanc. Morgana n'était pas certaine que les Telmarins partagent le même symbole, mais, dans le doute, mieux valait essayer. Quand ils arrivèrent en vue du camp de leurs ennemis, la jeune fille sentit son courage chanceler.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda le nain.

« J'ai déjà eu affaire à plus dangereux que Miraz. » répondit-elle en essayant de forcer sa propre conviction.

Ils furent arrêtés par les gardes à une bonne distance du camp. Trumpkin annonça Morgana par ses titres et demanda une audience avec l'usurpateur. Les gardes échangèrent un regard incertain. Il n'avaient pas l'air de savoir que penser de l'appellation insultante. Tant mieux. Morgana pariait sur la susceptibilité du monarque et sa légitimité précaire. Il avait pris la main à Béruna, elle ne le laisserait pas faire une deuxième fois. Un des gardes partit transmettre le message, laissant son camarade avec les ambassadeurs. Le soldat n'avait pas l'air rassuré et lançait régulièrement des regards au géant qui prenait un malin plaisir à jouer de son immense massue. Le Telmarin ne masqua pas son soulagement quand son confrère revint pour leur annoncer que Miraz avait accepté l'entrevue.

Sur le chemin des quartiers de commandement, Morgana commença à douter. Elle avait déjà misé des victoires sur des paris insensés, mais cette fois-ci la négociation lui paraissait perdue d'avance. Elle se força à se rassurer en se répétant son plan de secours.

Ils pouvaient neutraliser les catapultes en envoyant discrètement les rongeurs les saboter avant le début du combat. Ils pouvaient stopper la cavalerie en faisant s'écrouler une partie des souterrains, ce qui rendrait le Mausolée plus difficile d'accès. Ils avaient un mois de vivre, de bons archers, les oiseaux pour espionner le camp adverse. Même si la bataille avait lieu, tout n'était pas perdu. Et bientôt Merlin rentrerait, avec, elle l'espérait, un moyen de réveiller Arthur, et une fois réunis peut-être qu'Aslan leur apporterait son aide. Lors de leur première aventure, elle s'était jurée de faire confiance au Lion. Désormais, elle n'était plus tellement sûre. Elle ne perdait pas espoir, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'Aslan attendait d'eux.

On les conduisit, Trumpkin et elle, dans une grande tente aux couleurs de Béruna, dans laquelle siégeaient une dizaine de seigneurs telmarins en imposantes armures et fourrures à une table surélevée. Un peu à l'écart, debout, se tenait un homme qui portait une armure plus sobre. Un officier, probablement. Au milieu de la table, Miraz trônait fièrement, une couronne d'or sur la tête. Il esquissa un mince sourire en reconnaissant Morgana, qui se changea en grimace quand il reconnu Trumpkin. Morgana était plus frêle, plus petite et plus jeune que tous ces hommes qui respiraient le pouvoir et l'autorité. Elle se redressa et prit une voix puissante en lisant le message qu'elle avait fait écrire à Gwen un peu plus tôt.

« Moi Guinevere, par la grâce d'Aslan, par élection et par conquête Reine d'Albion et Seigneur de Camelot, dans le but d'éviter une abominable effusion de sang, défie et appelle l'usurpateur Miraz à un combat singulier sur le champ de bataille jusqu'à reddition de l'un ou l'autre adversaire. Le vainqueur obtiendra une capitulation totale. »

Lancelot avait dit que le Roi ne pouvait pas refuser un duel de champion, et Cornelius avait confirmé ses dires. Tout reposait sur le respect que les Telmarins avaient pour leurs propres lois. Morgana regarda les seigneurs en attendant une réponse. La plupart étaient indignés en entendant l'appellation d'usurpateur, excepté l'un d'entre eux qui n'avaient pas l'air surpris. Le soldat ne montra absolument aucune réaction.

« Pourquoi, demanda Miraz en feignant de contenir sa colère, devrais-je accéder à la requête de ceux qui ont enlevé et assassiné mon neveu, mon prince, qui ont utilisé son nom contre son peuple et attaqué notre capitale en pleine nuit comme des lâches ? »

Morgana prit sur elle et resta de marbre. Quand tout serait fini, elle ferait regretter à Arthur et Lancelot d'avoir saboté à l'avance toutes leurs chances de négociation.

« Je suis Reine d'Albion par la grâce d'Aslan, dit-elle d'une voix forte. Vous avez pris nos terre et persécuté mon peuple pendant plusieurs générations, et maintenant vous voulez nous faire endosser le meurtre de votre Prince, mais je ne suis pas venue pour m'adresser à un tribunal. Je parle en chef de guerre, et je vous demande de respecter votre code d'honneur et de répondre au défi de la Reine Guinevere. »

Miraz plissa le nez en signe de dédain. C'est alors que le seigneur que Morgana avait remarqué un peu plus tôt prit la parole.

« Votre Majesté l'a dit elle-même, dit-il au Roi, devant des meurtriers et des lâches, vous n'êtes pas tenu de respecter la tradition. »

Autour de la table, quelques seigneurs s'agitèrent nerveusement. Miraz lança un regard rapide à celui qui avait parlé. Il n'était pas dupe du piège, mais il devait préserver son image de légitimité.

« Bien au contraire, Seigneur Soupespian, dit-il. C'est dans les temps difficiles et contre les pires individus que nous devons nous montrer les plus droits. »

Tous les Seigneurs semblèrent satisfait de cette réponse, tout particulièrement Soupespian. Morgana retint un sourire. Avec cet allié de fortune, sa mission avait un espoir de réussir.

« Mais je ne vois rien d'honorable à me battre contre une petite fille, continua Miraz, même au nom de la tradition. »

La remarque provoqua quelques sourires. Arthur n'aurait jamais essuyé un refus aussi humiliant, pensa Morgana avec colère, mais Arthur avait failli, et c'était à elle et à Gwen de rattraper ses erreurs.

« Si vous êtes si certain de votre victoire » demanda aussitôt Morgana, « Vous n'avez aucune raison de refuser. Après tout, nous ne parlons pas d'un combat à mort. À moins que vous ne préfériez envoyer votre armée à votre place ? »

Miraz se crispa de colère mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car le soldat qui était resté à l'écart prit soudain la parole.

« Mes hommes sont tous prêts à mourir si Sa Majesté décide de refuser. »

« Les nôtres le sont tout autant, répliqua vertement Morgana. Et tous ceux qui n'ont pas eu le temps de nous rejoindre. »

Ce n'étaient pas des menaces en l'air. Ils n'avaient peut-être aucune chance de gagner cette bataille, mais la guerre ne faisait que commencer. Les seigneurs, qui n'avaient que récemment appris que les Albians n'étaient pas éteints, semblèrent réellement effrayés par la menace d'un conflit plus vaste.

« Qui a dit que je refusais, capitaine ? » s'exclama sèchement Miraz qui avait perdu le contrôle des négociations.

Morgana et le capitaine se tournèrent obligeamment vers lui.

« Je veux votre parole que les Albians cesseront toute attaque contre les Telmarins quand j'aurais gagné le duel. »

« Vous avez ma parole, répondit Morgana. Si vous gagnez, nous accepterons la domination telmarine. »

« J'accepte. » dit alors Miraz. « Le duel aura lieu a midi, sur la plaine du Mausolée. »

Morgana s'inclina et quitta la tente, suivie de près par Trumpkin. Ils rejoignirent le géant à l'extérieur et quittèrent le camp sans un regard en arrière.

Morgana s'autorisa alors à respirer.

« Je croyais que vous aviez connu pire... » se moqua gentiment Trumpkin.

Morgana sourit à la répartie.

« J'ai vraiment connu pire, mais c'est la première fois que je négocie du côté de ceux qui sont en tort. »

Le nain hocha la tête.

Gwen et Lancelot les attendaient avec impatience dans la salle de la table de pierre. Morgana commença par demander des nouvelles de Merlin, et vérifia l'état d'Arthur. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau de ce côté-là.

« Alors, la pressa Gwen, est-ce qu'il a accepté ? »

« Oui » répondit-elle.

La jeune fille et Lancelot échangèrent un sourire victorieux, que Morgana n'eut pas le cœur à partager.

« Ça ne va pas ? demanda Gwen. Quelque chose est arrivé ? »

« Non, hésita Morgana. Enfin... Il s'en est fallu de peu. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce seigneur telmarin... »

« Quel seigneur ? » demanda Lancelot avec intérêt.

« Soupespian, répondit Trumpkin. Tu le connais ? »

« Mal, répondit Lancelot. Il n'a qu'une petite terre mais il est très écouté au conseil. Pourquoi voudrait-il que Miraz accepte un duel qui peut remettre en cause leur victoire ? »

« Vous pensez qu'il pourrait être de notre côté ? » demanda Gwen.

« Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, rétorqua Trumpkin. Il déteste les Albians, comme tous les autres. »

« Mais il doit savoir que Miraz a tué Caspian, dit alors Morgana. Lancelot, que ce passe-t-il si l'un des champion est tué pendant le duel ? »

« Je... ce n'est jamais arrivé, réfléchit le garçon. J'imagine que le duel est déclaré nul ? »

« Et qui succédera à Miraz s'il meurt aujourd'hui ? »

« Et bien, son fils, à sa majorité. En attendant, le Conseil devra choisir un régent. »

« Tu penses qu'il veut se débarrasser de Miraz ? » demanda Gwen.

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un Telmarin nous fait porter le chapeau, commenta Trumpkin. Et comme ça son copain le capitaine pourrait prendre la tête de l'armée et nous écraser dans la foulée. »

La possibilité les laissa songeur. « Quand a lieu le duel ? » demanda Gwen.

« À midi. »


	13. Charn

**Chapitre 13 : Charn**

Merlin avait chevauché tout l'après-midi et une partie de la nuit. Quand il arriva au lac, il descendit de son cheval et attacha les rênes à une branche basse. Entre deux nuages, un mince croissant de lune se reflétait dans l'eau.

« Je suis là, appela-t-il en regardant vers le ciel. Montrez-vous, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! »

Il entendit le battement des ailes du dragon avant de le voir. La créature plongea vers lui et atterrit en douceur à quelques pas. Comme Merlin s'en souvenait, il irradiait de lumière et était parfaitement visible même dans le noir.

« Je suis là. » dit le dragon.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ? demanda Merlin. Je vous en supplie dites-moi que c'est pour aider Arthur. Il est plongé dans un sommeil dont il ne peut sortir. Et Miraz attaquera bientôt le Mausolée, j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

« Doucement, répondit la créature. Oui, je sais comment réveiller Arthur, mais c'est pour autre chose que je t'ai fait venir. »

Merlin essaya de contenir tant bien que mal son impatience.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? » demanda Merlin.

« Aujourd'hui, votre ami le nain noir a presque réussi à ramener la Sorcière Blanche dans notre monde et à lui redonner ses pouvoirs. Cela ne doit jamais se reproduire. Tu vas y mettre un terme. »

« Comment ? »

« Je veux que tu ailles à Charn, le monde d'origine de la Sorcière. L'esprit d'Arthur y est prisonnier. Tu le trouveras là-bas, probablement dans les jardins. »

« À quoi ressemblera l'esprit d'Arthur ? » demanda Merlin.

Le dragon hocha la tête en silence.

« Tu le reconnaîtra très vite, répondit patiemment le dragon. Et ne t'inquiète pas. L'esprit te reconnaîtra également et viendra de lui même vers toi. »

Le dragon attendit que Merlin acquiesce, avant de reprendre.

« Quand tu l'auras retrouvé, et pas avant, c'est très important, tu chercheras la salle du trône. Tu trouveras, sur une petite colonne, une cloche dorée. Tu verseras une goutte de ton élixir dessus, et tu repartiras d'où tu es venu avec l'esprit d'Arthur. »

Merlin hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Je n'ai pas terminé, poursuivit le dragon. Quand tu seras sur place, tu ne devras toucher à rien, surtout pas la cloche. Tu dois ramener l'esprit d'Arthur, et rien d'autre, tu m'entends ? Absolument rien d'autre. »

« C'est compris dit Merlin. Je trouve Arthur, je verse une goutte sur le sol, et je reviens directement. Je ne touche à rien. »

« Fais m'en la promesse, demanda le dragon. »

Merlin brûlait d'envie d'en savoir plus, mais le dragon n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partager plus d'informations, alors il promit.

« Comment vais-je me rendre dans le monde de la Sorcière ? demanda-t-il ensuite. Allez-vous me faire passer par le bois d'entre les mondes ? »

Le dragon secoua la tête.

« Non, jeune roi, il existe un moyen bien plus simple. »

Et il s'écarta de quelques pas, révélant le lac derrière lui.

« La Sorcière avait construit son château sur un passage, dit-il, le lac te mènera directement là où tu veux aller. »

Merlin fit quelque pas vers l'eau du lac. Dans la nuit, elle était noire comme l'encre.

Il posa un pied dans l'eau, puis l'autre. Elle n'était pas froide. À vrai dire, il sentait à peine la différence entre l'eau et l'air. Il avança. Sous ses pieds, la pente était forte, et en quelques pas il fut immergé jusqu'au cou. Il avança encore, et sa tête passa sous l'eau. Prit d'une sensation étrange, il ouvrit la bouche. Il sentit des bulles de s'échapper de son nez. Il pouvait respirer sous l'eau. Étonné, il ouvrit les yeux, et fut surpris là encore. D'abord parce que l'eau ne lui piquait pas les yeux comme c'est le cas habituellement, et ensuite parce qu'il pouvait y voir, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière à a surface. Mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, il ne vit pas le fond du lac, ni plantes aquatiques, ni rochers, ni poissons. Autour de lui, les eaux paraissaient sans fin ni fond. Et juste sous ses pieds, là où il s'était attendu à du sable vaseux, il y avait un escalier. Un escalier étroit qui s'enfonçaient tout droit dans les profondeurs du lac. Il pouvait voir une vingtaine de marche peut-être devant lui, mais après, l'escalier semblait se fondre avec l'eau dans la semi obscurité.

Il commença à descendre les marches. Plus il descendait et moins la pression de l'eau se faisait sentir. Ses mouvements devenait plus facile, et bientôt, plus aucune petite bulle ne s'échappa de son nez. Il continua d'avancer, et autour de lui la luminosité baissait. Il ne savait plus à quelle hauteur était la surface du lac désormais. Peu à peu, il avait l'impression que l'eau se changeait en une espèce de brouillard opaque qui lui dissimulait les marches devant lui. Il continua de descendre à l'aveuglette, longtemps, et à un moment le bruit de ses pas dans l'escalier se mit à résonner. Malgré l'obscurité, Merlin sentit qu'il y avait des murs autour de lui. Il descendit encore, et bientôt il aperçut une lueur en contrebas. C'était une porte ouverte en bas des escaliers.

Une fois dehors, Merlin vit qu'il se trouvait au pied d'une tour dans la cour d'un château majestueux, mais il n'y avait personne, et l'atmosphère était étrange. D'abord il ne sut pas exactement ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il se rendit vite compte que tout autour de lui paraissait gris, les murs, le sol, les charrettes et les étals qui semblaient abandonnés. Il n'y avait personne, pas de chiens ou de chevaux dans la cour, pas d'oiseaux dans le ciel, pas de fourmis ou de lézard au sol, pas même de mauvaises herbes au coin des murs. Il n'y avait que le ciel plombé de nuages noirs et rouges. Rien ne vivait ici. Merlin sentit un frisson lui monter dans le dos à cette idée et entreprit de chercher les jardins. Il monta les escaliers d'un des remparts pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Hors du château et à perte de vue, une ville immense s'étendait, grise, immobile, sans vie. Mais à l'intérieur, cloisonné dans un des bâtiments du palais, il vit une sorte de cour intérieure qui, s'il y avait eu la moindre plante, aurait pu être un jardin. Il descendit du rempart et entra dans le bâtiment.

Après le hall, il arriva vite dans une salle immense qui lui rappela la salle de banquet du château de Camelot. Il y avait une grande table avec une trentaine de personnes, toutes aussi immobiles que les animaux dans la cour. Ils étaient tous magnifiquement vêtus, leurs traits et leurs postures respiraient la noblesse. En particulier une femme en bout de table qui semblait plus grande, plus belle et plus puissante que tous les autres. Merlin était fascinée par elle, mais elle lui rappelait la Sorcière Blanche, et il ne s'approcha pas. Il sursauta par contre, quand il vit une silhouette qu'il n'avait pas distinguée d'abord, parce qu'elle était beaucoup plus petite. C'était un garçon, de peut-être sept ou huit ans, aussi majestueux et noble que les autres personnages de la table, qui siégeait à côté de la grande femme. Mais contrairement aux autres, son regard fixe et bleu était tourné vers Merlin, qui resta longtemps à le regarder de peur qu'il ne se mette à bouger. Il se rassura en voyant que l'enfant ne le suivait pas du regard quand il changeait de place. Il n'était pas plus vivant que les autres.

Un peu plus loin, il reconnut immédiatement ce dont le dragon avait parlé : une petite colonne qui lui arrivait au buste, et sur la colonne un arceau, et suspendue à l'arceau, une cloche dorée. À côté était posé un petit marteau du même métal, qui servait probablement à frapper la cloche. Au-dessous, gravé sur la colonne, il y avait des mots dans une langue que Merlin ne connaissait pas mais qu'étrangement il arrivait à comprendre.

_Choisis, intrépide étranger_

_Frappe la cloche et brave le danger,_

_Ou imagine à en devenir fou,_

_Ce qui serait advenu si tu avait frappé un coup._

Bien essayé, se dit Merlin en se redressant, mais il avait autre chose à faire et le piège lui semblait bien trop gros.

Il traversa plusieurs salles vides, et un couloir qui le conduisit jusqu'au jardin. Il n'y avait rien, rien que de la terre et des allées pavées, à part, de temps à autre, un pied de rosier mort et noirci, un buisson sec et déraciné. Au centre, au croisement de deux allées de pierre, il y avait une fontaine asséchée. Et là se trouvait quelque chose de remarquable. Un papillon bleu virevoltait autour de la fontaine. Merlin sourit, profondément joyeux de trouver enfin de la vie et de la couleur dans ce monde affreusement morne. Quand Merlin fixait l'insecte, c'était comme si tout autour s'évanouissait, et quand il détournait légèrement le regard, et il pouvait voir les plantes et les allées et les murs à colonne, mais sa vision était perturbée par ce mouvement qui n'aurait pas du être là. Tout comme lui, le papillon donnait l'impression d'appartenir à une dimension différente.

Il tendit la main et le papillon vint se poser délicatement sur sa paume. Ses ailes brillantes s'abaissèrent jusqu'à toucher sa peau, et le garçon sentit un choc le traverser et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, le papillon s'était imprimé sur sa paume comme une image sur les pages d'un livre.

« Rentrons, Arthur. » dit-il doucement.

Il retourna dans le palais et retrouva la colonne avec la cloche. Il ouvrit la fiole et, très délicatement, versa une unique goutte sur la cloche dorée. Il entendit comme un petit grésillement. Devant ses yeux, la cloche se désagrégeait comme sous l'effet d'un acide. Elle disparut en quelques seconde, et après elle, l'arceau et aussi le petit marteau doré. Il ne restait plus rien sur la colonne blanche, et même l'inscription gravée s'effaça.

C'est alors que le sol se mit à trembler. Merlin regarda, effrayé, autour de lui. De la poussière tombait du plafond. Le palais allait s'écrouler. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, tout de suite. Il allait se mettre à courir, quand il entendit un cri juste à côté de lui. L'enfant qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure, figé parmi les convives et portant de beaux habits, jetait à présent des regards paniqués dans toutes les directions. Merlin ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Au-dessus d'eux, le plafond craquait. Il courut jusqu'à lui, lui attrapa la main. Un énorme morceaux de pierre s'écroula juste sous leurs yeux et fracassa la table. Merlin se mit à courir sans lâcher prise et l'enfant le suivit aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient sans poser de questions. Ils atteignirent la cour de justesse et ne se retournèrent pas quand ils entendirent le bâtiment s'écrouler derrière eux. Dehors, les remparts étaient déjà tombés, et de grandes crevasses s'ouvraient avec fracas dans la ville alentours. Après le silence de mort, le vacarme était terrifiant, et un grondement assourdissant résonnait dans le ciel éventré qui vomissait ses nuages rouges et noirs. Le monde était en train de s'effondrer sur lui-même.

Heureusement, la tour par laquelle il était arrivé était encore debout. Merlin et l'enfant s'y engouffrèrent, et commencèrent à monter les escaliers. Merlin, déjà essoufflé, respirait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, et s'obligea même à aller plus vite encore, sautant deux à trois marche à chaque pas. Il tenait d'une main l'enfant qu'il traînait derrière lui, et gardait l'autre poing fermé pour protéger l'image du papillon. Quand l'enfant trébucha et que Merlin dut se retourner pour l'aider, son sang se glaça. En bas, la porte avait disparu, et l'escalier commençait à s'écrouler. Il releva son compagnon aussi vite qu'il put et continua sa course. Déjà ils entraient dans la brume dense et moite qu'il avait traversée, mais ils entendaient toujours les marches s'effriter derrière eux, et le bruit se rapprochait. Autour d'eux le brouillard devenait de plus en plus épais, de plus en plus liquide, mais ce n'était pas encore l'eau du lac, il fallait qu'ils l'atteignent, qu'ils aillent plus vite ou bien ils seraient rattrapés.

Soudain, la marche sur laquelle Merlin venait de poser le pied lâcha, et il crut qu'il était trop tard. Mais il sentit le brouillard qui ralentissait sa chute, et se mit à battre des pieds et des bras pour remonter. Il sentait la petite main de l'enfant dans la sienne, et ensemble ils se mirent à nager vers le haut. La brume devenait peu à peu réellement liquide, et Merlin sentit soudain qu'il manquait d'air. Il lutta comme il put pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche, et continua de nager de toutes ses forces vers la surface. L'eau devenait de plus en plus claire au-dessus d'eux, et bientôt Merlin reconnu la lumière de l'aube. Mais il était gêné dans ses mouvements par la main de l'enfant. Seul, il pourrait rejoindre le bord du lac sans problème, mais il n'était pas sûr que l'enfant puisse en faire autant. Il y eut quelques secondes terrifiantes où Merlin crut qu'il allait devoir choisir entre lâcher la main du garçon et se noyer, mais enfin, après un ultime effort, leurs têtes émergèrent à la surface, et ils purent respirer.

Ils rejoignirent lentement le bord du lac et s'écroulèrent sur le sable, crachant et toussant l'eau qui était rentrée dans leurs poumons.

Le soleil se levait, et le lac étincelait comme un miroir au milieu des montagnes. Sa surface était si paisible que le paysage se reflétait dedans à l'identique, si l'on ne faisait pas attention, on avait presque l'impression de voir des îles flotter dans le ciel. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais Merlin vit la tête d'une naïade émerger de l'eau, croiser son regard et replonger sous la surface. Il posa la tête sur le sable, et leva sa main. L'image du papillon était toujours là, aussi nette qu'avant.

Tout près, l'enfant essayait de retrouver son souffle.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé » dit-il quand il eut retrouvé une respiration presque normale.

« De rien, répondit Merlin dont la gorge brûlait encore. Je ne connais même pas ton nom... »

« Je m'appelle Mordred, dit l'enfant. Héritier du royaume de Charn. »

« Moi c'est Merlin. »

Ils n'eurent à peine le temps de se relever qu'un rugissement terrible retentit au-dessus d'eux.

Merlin leva les yeux et le grand dragon atterrit au bord du lac. Il se redressa et sentit Mordred se cacher dans son dos.

« Tu n'avais qu'une consigne, Merlin, rugit la créature. Ne rien ramener d'autre que l'esprit d'Arthur ! »

Merlin était épuisé, et il se sentait complètement impuissant contre la colère du dragon.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, dit-il d'une voix désespérée. Il était en danger, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner là-bas ! »

Le regard du dragon s'adoucit.

« Bien évidemment, tu ne pouvais pas... Mais cela reste une erreur. L'enfant ne devrait pas être ici, il ne vient pas de ce monde. »

« Moi non plus je ne suis pas d'ici, gémit Merlin, quelle différence est-ce que ça fait ? »

« Une différence plus grave que ce que ne tu peux t'imaginer, répondit le dragon. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. »

Et comme le dragon avait replié ses ailes et semblait s'être calmé, Merlin s'autorisa à se détendre et s'écarta légèrement de Mordred. L'enfant était pâle, mais on pouvait lire la terreur dans son regard. Merlin n'était pas rassuré non plus. Au fond, il ne savait pas de quoi était capable le dragon. Et s'il avait la conviction intime que lui-même ne risquait rien en sa présence, il se rendait compte que cela ne valait peut-être pas pour tout le monde.

« Je l'emmène avec moi au mausolée. » annonça Merlin.

Et il comprit immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait pas. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, et son cheval était déjà fatigué, un poids supplémentaire le retarderait. D'ailleurs le cheval de Merlin, qui n'avait même pas fait un pas de côté face au dragon un peu plus tôt, soufflait et tapait du sabot depuis que Mordred était sorti de l'eau.

« Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas. » dit le dragon.

Merlin se tourna vers Mordred.

« Ne me laisse pas seul avec lui. » murmura l'enfant dont les yeux bleus étaient écarquillés par la peur.

Merlin sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Tu dois aller réveiller Arthur, rappela le dragon avec une voix impérieuse. Tes amis n'ont aucune chance contre les Telmarins si tu ne les rejoins pas à temps. Tu doit retourner au Mausolée. »

« Je sais ! cria Merlin. Mais uniquement si vous me promettez de ne rien lui faire ! »

Un silence glacé accueilli ses paroles. Merlin sentit la fureur s'allumer dans le regard du dragon, mais il soutînt son regard.

« Tu ne le feras pas, dit la créature d'une voix dangereusement sourde. Tu ne va pas mettre la vie de tes amis en jeu pour ce garçon. »

« Vous voulez vérifier ? » demanda Merlin.

Le dragon le fixa pendant quelques secondes, qui parurent des heures, mais finalement il détourna la tête et poussa un rugissement terrible.

« Je promets de ne lui faire aucun mal, dit-il avec amertume. Tu regretteras de m'avoir forcé un jour. Maintenant va retrouver Arthur. »

Et il s'envola pour disparaître derrière les montagnes. Merlin s'agenouilla aussitôt auprès de Mordred.

« Il faut vraiment que je reparte. » dit-il.

Mordred acquiesça en silence.

« J'essaierai de revenir te chercher, mais je ne sais pas quand ça sera possible. Tu pourras t'en sortir tout seul ? »

« Je crois, répondit Mordred avec un sourire hésitant. Je me débrouillerai. Encore merci. »

Merlin hocha la tête et alla rejoindre son cheval. Il salua une dernière fois l'enfant et éperonna sa monture.


	14. Le Duel

**Chapitre 14 : Le Duel**

Dans la pièce du Mausolée qui avait été consacrée à l'armurerie, Lancelot aidait Gwen à mettre son armure.

« Je me demande... » commença-t-elle.

« Oui ? » fit Lancelot en ajustant les liens sur le flan gauche.

Gwen voulait dire : « ce qui arrive dans le vrai monde quand on meurt ici », mais Lancelot n'aurait pas eu la moindre idée de ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« Je me demande ce qui se passera si je perds le duel. »

« C'est impossible, lui répondit Lancelot avec un sourire serein en lui passant son gantelet. Vous êtes la Reine Guinevere la Juste. Vous allez vaincre. »

Gwen sourit et se mordit la lèvre.

« Après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu continues à parler comme si nous étions des héros. »

« Mais vous l'êtes. » répliqua Lancelot.

Gwen baissa les yeux vers son chevalier, qui la regardait d'un regard si franc qu'elle se sentit soudain vulnérable.

« Vous êtes un héros, lui dit-il. Vous combattez avec bravoure et noblesse, vos conseils et vos décisions sont toujours justes et bons, et vous... »

Il rougit et baissa les yeux.

« J'espère que Merlin rentrera à temps. » dit-il.

Gwen remarqua le changement de sujet, mais n'avait pas le cœur à le taquiner là-dessus.

« Nous pouvons lui faire confiance, dit-elle. Il a toujours été prêt à donner sa vie pour nous. »

Lancelot hocha la tête d'un air confiant.

« J'ai bientôt finit, dit-il alors, il ne manquera plus que le casque, l'épée et l'écu. »

Gwen hésita un instant, puis se tourna vers le chevalier.

« J'ai besoin d'un conseil, dit-elle. J'ai songé à prendre l'écu d'Arthur et Excalibur pour affronter Miraz. Ces armes sont faites pour défendre Albion, et comme Arthur n'est pas en état de les porter, je... »

Elle passa une main gantée sur sa nuque. Le contact froid de l'acier la fit frissonner, et elle détourna le regard, craignant que ses paroles ne changent l'opinion que Lancelot avait d'elle. Le jeune homme s'inclina.

« Vous savez mieux que moi ce qui est juste, votre majesté. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers le mur où avaient été entreposés l'armure, l'épée et l'écu d'Arthur. Elle prit alors le casque de ses deux mains et le posa sur sa tête. Il n'était pas exactement à sa taille, mais il n'obstruait pas sa vision. Elle plaça ses cheveux de telle sorte qu'ils comblent les espaces un peu trop grands. Puis elle prit le bouclier dans sa main droite, et l'épée dans sa main gauche. Elle était prête à défendre Albion.

« Si Arthur te voyait... » lui dit Morgana à l'oreille alors qu'elles sortaient du Mausolée.

Gwen n'était pas sûr de comment la phrase était sensée se terminer. Arthur aurait-il été fier ou bien en colère de la voir ainsi porter ses armes ?

« Si Arthur pouvait me voir, répondit-elle sérieusement, je n'aurais pas besoin de prendre sa place. »

« Ce n'est pas certain, répondit Morgana. Qui sait s'il n'aurait pas préféré que ce soit toi qui défende l'honneur et les gens d'Albion ? Après tout, tu es la seule à avoir su garder ton sang froid depuis que nous sommes ici. Arthur n'est peut-être pas digne de porter cet écu pour le moment. N'est-il pas dit qu'il pare tous les coups à condition que le cœur de celui qui le porte soit droit et sans peur ? »

Gwen regarda en bas de la colline. Sa petite armée faisait pâle figure face aux rangées de Telmarins qui étaient alignées en face. Et c'était sans compter leur cavalerie. Et leur catapultes. « Je ne suis pas sans peur. » dit-elle alors à mi voix.

« Oh, je ne parle pas de cette peur là. » dit alors Morgana avec un sourire triste.

Gwen releva sa visière et leva bien haut Excalibur. Son peuple l'acclama avec force cris.

Elle avança jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Miraz était là, vêtu d'une lourde armure grise. Il était accompagné de trois hommes.

« Miraz est au milieu, indiqua discrètement Morgana. À sa droite, c'est le seigneur Soupespian dont je t'ai parlé, et juste à côté, le capitaine des armées. »

« Et le dernier ? » demanda Gwen.

« Je ne sais pas, il n'était pas présent à la négociation. Probablement un autre officier. »

De son côté, Gwen avait Morgana, Lancelot et Trumpkin. Personne n'avait fait la moindre allusion à l'absence de Merlin et Arthur.

Gwen mit son casque pendant que Morgana et Soupespian récitaient les formalités d'usage. L'homme devant elle faisait au moins trois têtes de plus qu'elle. Il était immense et terrifiant, et... l'expression avait disparu le temps que Gwen cligne des yeux, mais elle aurait presque cru qu'il avait... peur ?

Ils étaient deux.

Elle se mit en garde. Le style telmarin avait l'air un peu différent de ce qu'elle avait appris. Elle s'adapterait. Le combat commença et Gwen n'attendit pas que son adversaire porte le premier coup, elle se jeta en avant. Miraz para de justesse, répliqua aussitôt. L'impact fut absorbé par l'écu de Gwen, mais elle sentit le choc dans son bras et son épaule. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle s'était battu avec un bouclier. Cela datait des tournois de Camelot, la première fois. Les adversaires échangèrent une série de coups rapides et puissants, refusant de laisser du terrain à l'autre, mais incapable d'en prendre pour autant. Bientôt, ils furent obligés de reculer tous les deux pour reprendre leur souffle.

Miraz rattaqua très vite, à coups redoublés, et Gwen paraît, de l'épée et du bouclier, sans avoir le temps de riposter une seule fois. Elle se concentra néanmoins sur les mouvements de son adversaire. Tant qu'elle restait concentrée, qu'elle ne laissait pas de faille dans sa garde et dans sa défense, elle pourrait s'en sortir. Elle avait été presque sonnée par les premiers coups portés sur l'écu, mais plus elle encaissait et mieux elle s'habituait. C'était peut-être magique, mais elle n'en avait cure. L'important, c'était qu'elle se fatiguerait bien moins vite que son opposant qui continuait à s'acharner sur elle. Gwen voyait de plus en plus clair dans ses attaques. Il allait viser à gauche hauteur de gorge. Flan droit. Estoc au centre. La jambe. Le bras. Le cou encore. Poitrine. Poignet, jambe. Là ! Une demi-seconde de décalage et Gwen l'attaquait à l'épaule. Miraz, prit par surprise, eut à peine le temps de lever le bras qui tenait le bouclier, para de justesse, et fut contraint à reculer de trois pas. Gwen visa ensuite le bas de la jambe. L'homme avait l'air fatigué, et économisait ses mouvements, préférant reculer plutôt que d'encaisser les coups de plein fouet. Gwen était bien plus à l'aise à se défendre qu'à attaquer. Elle décida soudain de rompre le rythme et fit deux pas en arrière, en décentrant légèrement sa garde. Une invitation. Miraz ne fonça pas sans réfléchir, malheureusement, et quelques secondes passèrent dans une attente insoutenable. Puis tout alla trop vite. Miraz se jeta sur elle. Plutôt que de parer, elle passa sous son bras et lui porta un coup au dos. L'armure ne céda pas mais son adversaire poussa tout de même un cri de douleur. Il attaqua de nouveau Gwen, du côté de son bouclier. C'était ce qu'elle croyait, mais alors qu'elle allait protéger son flan gauche, Miraz changea sa trajectoire et lui donna un violent coup de bouclier dans la poitrine. Gwen tomba au sol, le souffle coupé. Elle eut à peine le temps de se remettre sur pied que Miraz attaquait. Avait-il compté lui porter des coups à terre ? Gwen n'aurait pas été étonnée d'un manque de fair-play de la part de son opposant, malheureusement, avoir la noblesse de son côté ne lui donnait aucun avantage en combat. Ils échangèrent quelques passes. Gwen tenta elle aussi une feinte, et réussit à le toucher à la jambe. Miraz hurla, et le cri troubla Gwen un instant. Juste un instant, elle eut envie de laisser tomber son arme et d'abandonner le combat. Juste un instant, elle perdit de vue son objectif. Elle était juste en train de lui faire mal. L'écu à son côté devint plus lourd, et quand elle le leva pour parer, l'impact légèrement décentré le fit partir du mauvais côté. Gwen n'avait encore jamais senti quoi que ce soit de semblable à cette déchirure dans son épaule. Miraz s'en aperçut, frappa une seconde fois au même endroit, et la douleur terrible l'aveugla un instant. Elle recula, sentant les larmes monter, de douleur cette fois-ci, et se força à respirer profondément. Miraz et elle étaient à plusieurs pas l'un de l'autre.

Gwen entendit alors un cheval qui arrivait au galop. Elle et Miraz tournèrent la tête un instant. C'était Merlin qui revenait. Gwen se força à reporter son attention à Miraz, malgré l'envie brûlante d'apprendre les nouvelles que rapportait son ami.

« Sa majesté souhaiterait-elle un moment de répit ? » demanda alors Miraz.

Il posait la question de façon à se faire passer pour clément. Gwen n'allait pas disputer là-dessus. Miraz portait tout son poids sur sa bonne jambe et elle savait qu'il était au moins aussi mal en point qu'elle.

« Cinq minutes. » demanda-t-elle.

« Trois ! » répliqua l'usurpateur.

Elle n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour marchander. Trois minutes suffiraient amplement.

Elle attendit deux secondes que Miraz se dirige vers ses témoins, elle ne pouvait pas s'ôter l'impression que si elle tournait le dos en premier, il en profiterait. Puis elle courut vers ses amis. Lancelot et Morgana furent auprès d'elle immédiatement. Le garçon lui passa une main dans le dos pour la soutenir tandis que la jeune fille ôtait son casque et lui passait un linge sur le visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, Merlin sautait de cheval à leur côté.

« Alors ? » demanda Morgana.

« Je vais réveiller Arthur. » répondit le garçon. Gwen s'autorisa un sourire. Au moins une bonne nouvelle. Mais ils avaient tous espéré aussi que le jeune roi revienne avec des renforts. Qu'il revienne avec Aslan.

« As-tu trouvé de l'aide ? » demanda-t-elle.

Merlin secoua la tête. « Il n'y a que nous. »

Gwen ferma les yeux. Ça allait. Ça allait. Elle pouvait s'en sortir seule. Elle en était capable. Elle pouvait le faire.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

« Arthur est toujours dans la salle de la Table de Pierre, dit-elle. Dès qu'il sera réveillé, Trumpkin vous indiquera vos positions en cas de bataille. »

Merlin hocha la tête et courut à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

« Montre-moi ton épaule » dit alors Morgana.

Gwen bougea le bras, en se mordant pour ne pas crier. Lancelot fit glisser délicatement le bouclier pour libérer son bras.

« Je crois qu'elle est déboîtée, dit Gwen. Tu avais raison. J'ai eu un doute, un instant, et d'un coup l'écu pesait si lourd que j'avais du mal à le soulever. »

« Ça va faire mal, la prévint son amie. Tu ne crois pas que tu vas gagner ? »

Gwen gémit quand elle lui remis son épaule en place, et haleta un moment. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer.

« Je crois, dit-elle avant de remettre son casque, que même si je gagne, les Telmarins ne tiendront pas leur parole. »

Elle se tourna alors vers sa maigre armée, son peuple, leva son bras et retourna vers son adversaire. Au milieu des encouragements, l'écu était redevenu plus léger que jamais.

L'intuition que les Telmarins comptaient tricher fut pour elle un étrange réconfort. Si Miraz avait besoin de préparer un coup bas pour gagner, alors elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas perdre contre lui. Cela paraissait insensé, mais Gwen n'avait jamais été aussi certaine de sa victoire. Voir Merlin revenir et son peuple l'encourager lui avait redonner des forces. Se souvenir de ceux pour qui elle luttait avait ôté au combat tout ce qu'il avait de sale, de laborieux, de bas. Elle combattait pour ce qui était juste. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que ce n'était qu'une émotion comme les autres, fragile, éphémère, qui n'avait de sens que pour elle et n'avait rien de magique. Mais c'était un sentiment grisant, et Gwen avait un duel à gagner. Elle ne laissa aucun répit à son adversaire, fendant frappant, toujours plus fort, toujours plus prêt du but. Le temps passait comme si rien n'avait d'importance. Elle était intimement convaincue qu'à un moment ou un autre, elle obtiendrait la victoire. Quand Miraz se retrouva au sol et demanda une trêve, elle ne la lui refusa pas malgré les signes de désaccord de Morgana. Après tout, ne représentaient-ils pas la justice, la noblesse d'âme ? La merci ? Elle savait qu'elle le vaincrait quand même. Elle rejoignit ses amis sans craintes.

« Attention ! »

Gwen ne savait pas qui avait crié, mais elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne comprit, que Miraz l'attaquait dans le dos. Sans le voir, elle fit un pas de côté, du bon côté, par chance, et alors que le combattant essayait de retrouver son équilibre, elle le désarma d'un coup de poignet et l'atteignit à la poitrine. Miraz tomba sur les genoux en la regardant. Il n'y avait pas de peur dans ses yeux, rien qu'une fatigue insondable. Gwen lança un regard vers ses amis, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand elle se rendit compte que Merlin et Arthur avaient rejoint Morgana, Lancelot, et Trumpkin. La tension quitta brusquement son corps, un air plus vif entra dans ses poumons. C'était comme si le ciel s'ouvrait au-dessus de sa tête, comme si ses pieds ne touchaient plus vraiment le sol.

Elle avait gagné.


	15. La Trahison des Telmarins

**Chapitre 15 : La Trahison des Telmarins**

Arthur avait mal à la tête. Quand il arriva enfin à ouvrir les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir le visage souriant et bien trop proche de Merlin.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé. » demanda-t-il en se relevant.

Merlin recula et se rassit sur ses talons. La distance était soudain beaucoup plus gérable.

« Quand Morgana a rompu le rituel avec la Sorcière Blanche, tu est tombé dans un sommeil bizarre. Nous ne savions pas comment te réveiller. Mais j'ai trouvé un moyen. »

Et Arthur était très curieux de savoir lequel... En fait non, dans l'immédiat, il avait surtout envie de boire. Merlin lui tendait déjà une gourde, et Arthur s'inquiéta un instant que le garçon soit capable de lire dans ses pensées. Puis il se rappela l'urgence.

« Où sont Morgana et Gwen ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pressante. Où en sont les défenses, et les Telmarins- »

« Du calme, Arthur. » la voix de Merlin était ferme, et peut-être à cause de l'engourdissement du réveil, Arthur se surprit à lui obéir. Mais il devait quand même savoir.

« Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai dormi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Presque deux jours » lui dit Merlin, et avant qu'Arthur n'ait eu le temps de proprement paniquer : « Tout va bien, Lancelot a proposé un plan. »

Et Merlin lui dit alors ce qu'il savait. Morgana avait réussi à convaincre Miraz d'accepter un combat singulier, et Arthur, tout en étant fier de sa cousine, n'en était guère étonné. Il fut plus surpris d'apprendre que c'était Gwen qui combattait en ce moment même l'usurpateur. Arthur se leva, il fallait qu'il la voit, elle et Morgana également, avant que le duel ne se termine. Il fut reconnaissant à Merlin qui lui ramenait déjà son armure.

« Où est Excalibur ? » demanda-t-il en voyant l'épée toute simple que Merlin avait ramené.

Le garçon fit une grimace embarrassée.

« Ne te mets pas en colère, dit Merlin, c'est Gwen qui l'a, et ton écu aussi. Elle les a empruntés pour mieux défendre Albion. »

Arthur aurait pu être vexé. Mais la colère ne lui avait rien apporté de bon depuis qu'ils étaient revenus ici. Il repensa à sa discussion avec Gwen juste avant l'affrontement avec les sbires de la Sorcière. Elle était venue le voir et l'avait remis à sa place. Il n'avait fait que des erreurs. Il s'était laissé aveugler. Il avait refusé d'écouter. Et il avait causé la mort de beaucoup de soldats.

« Elle est plus digne de les porter que moi. » dit-il dans un souffle.

Il attrapa une épée au hasard et suivit Merlin hors du Mausolée.

Arthur ne se laissa pas effrayer par la taille de l'armée des Telmarins dans la plaine. D'abord, Gwen pouvait gagner ce combat, elle allait le faire, et ensuite, même si la bataille s'avérait inévitable, il faisait confiance à Morgana pour avoir une stratégie. Et enfin, Merlin était toujours capable de les surprendre en sortant un nouveau miracle de ses poches. Il aurait aimé l'avoir compris plus tôt. Peut-être ne les aurait-il pas déçus, si seulement il n'avait pas voulu avoir le contrôle sur tout. Il dissimula son appréhension en les rejoignant. Morgana poussa un soupir de soulagement et lui serra la main, Trumpkin s'inclina légèrement et quand il se tourna vers Lancelot... Arthur n'était pas certain de pouvoir pardonner son mensonge, mais à côté de tout ce que le jeune homme avait fait, à côté de ses propres erreurs, la trahison semblait bien dérisoire. Arthur hocha la tête silencieusement. Il avait eu tort. Lancelot sembla comprendre, et reporta immédiatement son regard vers les duel. Arthur l'imita, et en eut le souffle coupé. Gwen était magnifique. Elle dominait complètement son adversaire, portant ses coups comme si Excalibur et l'écu ne pesaient pas plus lourd qu'une plume, et Arthur était bien placé pour savoir que ce n'était pas le cas. Chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses mouvements étaient ample, souple, aisé. Elle irradiait la force, et Arthur se dit qu'il préférait de loin qu'elle soit celle qui affronte Miraz, et qu'elle était sans aucun doute la meilleure d'entre eux.

Lui aussi fut tenté de crier sa frustration quand Miraz demanda la trêve. Et quelques secondes plus tard, Merlin criait parce qu'il attaquait Gwen dans le dos. Sa réaction fut si rapide, si efficace, l'usurpateur ne pouvait pas faire autrement qu'accepter sa défaite. Gwen se tourna vers eux et son visage rayonnait. Elle avait réussi, elle les avait tous sauvés. Arthur souriait au moins autant que cet idiot de Merlin, et s'aperçut trop tard du drame qui se tramait. Un des seigneurs telmarins s'étaient avancé pour aider l'usurpateur à se relever. Il y eut un flash rouge. La couleur des empennages de leur flèches. Arthur la vit, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Lancelot, lui s'était mis à courir, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Mais il ne put rien empêcher. Miraz s'écroula de nouveau, dans les bras du jeune homme, la flèche au côté, alors que le seigneur criait à la tricherie en pointant du doigt les archers Albians.

« Mais elle a gagné, murmura Merlin, il ne peuvent pas... Tout le monde l'a vu... »

Les deux autre témoins de Miraz entrèrent dans le mensonge sans broncher, enfourchèrent leur montures et galopèrent vers leur cavalerie.

« Ils avaient planifié ça depuis le début, siffla Arthur entre ses dents. »

« Evidemment qu'ils avaient prévu, répondit Morgana sur le même ton, je suis juste soulagée qu'ils aient décidé de le tuer lui plutôt que Gwen. »

Elle leva alors un bras et Gwen souffla dans sa trompe.

« Tu as un plan ? » demanda Arthur.

« J'ai toujours un plan. J'espère juste qu'il va fonctionner. Merlin ! À l'intérieur ! »

« Mais- »

« Maintenant ! »

Arthur sortit son épée de son fourreau. Il avait Morgana à sa gauche, Gwen à sa droite, Trumpkin et Lancelot aux extrémités.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » demanda Arthur.

« On attend qu'ils donnent l'ordre aux catapultes de tirer. »

Et ils attendirent. Cela parut une éternité à Arthur.

« Très bien, dit alors Morgana, repli dans le mausolée. »

« Il ne vont pas utiliser leurs catapultes ? » demanda Arthur.

« Elles sont hors d'usage, fut la réponse. J'ai envoyé les souris saboter tous les cordages. »

Au même moment, Reepicheep sortait d'une touche d'herbe, suivi d'une vingtaine de souris et de petits rongeurs.

« Merci, soldats, lui dit Gwen. »

« Et bien, répondit la souris en inclinant la tête, j'aurais sans doute préféré utiliser mon épée plutôt que mes dents, mais vos ordres ont été obéis. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, répondis Morgana, tu vas avoir toutes les occasions de croiser du Telmarin. »

En face, les Seigneurs semblaient dans la plus grande confusion.

« Qui est aux commandes maintenant que Miraz est mort ? » demanda Arthur.

« Le Seigneur Soupespian, celui qui l'a assassiné. »

Il y eut un mouvement, et soudain la cavalerie ennemie s'élança vers eux.

Morgana fit un signe de la main et Lancelot et Gwen partirent en arrière.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Arthur alors que leur armée les rejoignait.

Morgana lui expliqua son plan. Une partie de leur armée, dirigée par Gwen et Lancelot, allait faire s'effondrer les souterrains sous la plaine juste avant que la cavalerie ne les atteigne, pour les obliger à se défendre à pied et sur deux fronts. Leur archers auraient sans doute le temps de tirer deux ou trois salves avant que les cavaliers ne parviennent seulement à se remettre sur leur pieds. Ils avaient moyen d'annihiler toute la cavalerie avant que l'infanterie n'arrivent jusqu'à eux. Ensuite, ils se replieraient au Mausolée et se prépareraient pour un siège. C'était une bonne stratégie, et Arthur le fit remarquer.

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? » répondis sa cousine avec un sourire.

Mais tout de même, la vague de cavaliers qui arrivait en hurlant avait de quoi inquiéter. Pourvu que leur timing soit impeccable.

Près de lui, sa cousine faisait à mi voix le compte à rebours. Quand elle s'arrêta, rien ne se passa tout d'abord. Puis Arthur sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Soudain les cris de Telmarins devinrent plus effrayés qu'agressifs, et les chevaux commencèrent à hennir de peur. Le sol se dérobait sous leurs sabots. Arthur vit la plaine s'effondrer dans un fracas assourdissant. Morgana hurla un ordre, et au-dessus d'eux une centaines de flèches filèrent en sifflant vers le chaos.

« Ton épée, Arthur » dit Morgana alors que leurs archers lançaient une deuxième salve.

Arthur dégaina et suivit de leur armée, ils s'avancèrent vers le gouffre, au-dessus duquel le nuage de poussière commençait à peine à se dissiper. Cinq mètres plus bas, une centaine d'homme et de chevaux, emmêlés, ensanglantés, agonisants. Mais certains s'en étaient tirés indemnes, et ceux-là étaient déjà en train d'escalader les bords instables. Les premiers furent arrêtés par une nouvelle volée de flèches, mais furent aussitôt remplacés par d'autres. Arthur commença à frapper ceux qui parvenaient à se hisser hors du gouffre. Il ressentit d'abord un profond dégoût envers lui-même. Il s'en voulait d'attaquer ainsi des hommes qui se retrouvaient sans défense. Combien aurait-il donné, à cet instant, pour une bataille plus égale, un combat où ils auraient pu vaincre par leur seule valeur guerrière, où ils ne seraient pas forcés de recourir à la ruse et aux pièges de sa cousine pour survivre. Combien aurait-il donné pour ne pas avoir à achever ces malheureux. Il s'accrocha à l'idée que les Telmarins avaient triché, qu'ils avaient eu leur chance de combattre à la loyale et qu'il l'avait gâchée. Et quand il fut rattrapé par la pensée que les soldats n'étaient pas responsables des fautes de leurs seigneurs, il se rappela que c'étaient les Telmarins ou eux. Puis, alors que les soldats se firent de plus en plus nombreux à s'extirper de l'éboulement, qu'il se retrouva à croiser le fer, et non plus à trancher dans le vif, l'excitation du combat reprit le dessus et il arrêta de penser. Avec le détachement de Gwen et Lancelot de l'autre côté, il ne leur fallut pas très longtemps pour défaire la cavalerie toute entière. Morgana ordonna alors le repli des troupes. Combattre la terrible infanterie Telmarine de front, c'était courir au désastre. Arthur et elle restèrent dans la plaine pour attendre le retour de leurs soldats. Ils en virent passer quelques uns, mais trop peu nombreux pour que tout se soit bien passé.

« Où sont Gwen et Lancelot ? » demanda Arthur avec inquiétude.

« Ils se sont retrouvés acculés dans les décombres par l'infanterie. » lui répondit un minotaure qui filait vers le Mausolée.

À ce moment, la trompe de Gwen résonna sur le chant de bataille. Il échangea un regard paniqué avec Morgana. Hors de question de les abandonner.

Gwen échangea un regard avec Lancelot. Ils étaient encerclés. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de retraite, et ils étaient peu nombreux. Ils pourraient tenir quelques minutes, peut-être, mais pour un ennemi qui tombait il y en avait dix qui arrivaient, et elle était si fatiguée...

« Arthur et Morgana ne vont pas nous laisser. » lui assura Lancelot dans son dos.

Gwen n'en doutait pas. Mais arriveraient-ils à temps ? Et connaissaient-ils seulement leur situation ? Elle repoussa l'assaut de deux Telmarins en cherchant sa trompe à sa ceinture. Quand elle l'eut trouvée, elle souffla dedans aussi fort qu'elle put. Elle avait besoin d'aide, Arthur, Morgana, Merlin, peut importait qui. Elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait, elle avait désespérément besoin d'aide. Elle ne vit pas venir un coup d'épée qui heureusement rebondit sur son armure mais dont la force la fit tomber. Le soldats qui l'avait attaqué fut aussitôt mit à terre par un faune. Lancelot était à côté d'elle la seconde suivante.

« Majesté, demanda le faune, vous allez bien ? »

Gwen hocha la tête et se remit sur pied. Le nombre d'attaquant avait-il réellement doublé en si peu de temps ? Elle se jeta de nouveau dans la bataille.

Soudain, du plus profond de la forêt se mis à résonner un grondement. Une réponse à l'appel au secours de Gwen. Tous les combattants s'arrêtèrent et Gwen tourna la tête vers l'Est, d'où venait le cri. Un lion sortit de derrière les arbres.


	16. Les Esprits des Arbres

**Chapitre 16 : Les Esprits des Arbres**

Merlin était sorti par une des ouvertures au sommet du mausolée pour rejoindre les archers et observer la bataille. Il avait pu admirer une nouvelle fois les talents de stratège de son amie, tout en se désolant du nombre de personnes qui mourraient aujourd'hui à cause de la tricherie des seigneurs. Il ne s'attendait pas plus qu'un autre au rugissement qui répondit à l'appel désespéré de Gwen. Quand Aslan sortit de sous les arbres, il sut qu'enfin, les difficultés étaient derrière eux. Le champ de bataille s'était pétrifié, et toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers le Lion. Aslan s'avança avec grâce et majesté, et Merlin se demanda s'il n'était pas plus grand que dans ses souvenirs. Peu à peu le silence se changea en un murmure qui semblait provenir de toute la forêt à la fois. Les feuilles bruissaient, le vent soufflait plus fort, les oiseaux s'envolaient par nuées d'un peu partout, et soudain, tout autour de la plaine, apparurent les dryades, les esprits de arbres. Merlin trouvait qu'elle faisaient partie des plus belles créatures d'Albion, mais il devinait que, pour un Telmarin, elles devaient être terrifiantes. Certains soldats se mirent à pousser des cris et tentèrent de s'enfuir. Mais ceux qui s'approchaient du bois furent aussitôt désarmés par les esprits. Ne restait que la route qui retournait vers le pont, et quand les arbres eux-mêmes commencèrent à bouger, en faisant craquer leur écorce comme après un long sommeil, que les dryades envahirent la plaine, et qu'Aslan, avec un sourire carnassier, rugit une seconde fois, ce fut l'armée entière qui, prise d'une soudaine terreur, se mit à fuir le champ de bataille laissant armes et machines sur place.

Merlin, euphorique, descendit rejoindre Arthur, Morgana, Gwen et Lancelot, qui poussaient des cris de joie au milieu des Albians en liesse. Il constata avec soulagement qu'ils étaient tous sains et saufs, et quand il arriva à leur hauteur, ils se jetèrent quasiment sur lui, leurs visages rayonnants de joie. Ils se rendirent alors compte que le Lion venait vers eux. Les cinq enfants s'agenouillèrent. Le Lion attendit un moment avant de leur demander de se relever. Nul n'osait parler. Arthur et Morgana n'avaient pas l'air très fiers, et Lancelot semblait trop estomaqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Le pauvre garçon n'avait même pas osé se relever quand on lui en avait donné la permission. Aslan s'approcha d'abord de Gwen, qui rayonnait.

« Guinevere. »

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. » dit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

Le Lion avança la tête vers elle et elle posa ses deux mains sur son museau. Et était-ce bien un ronronnement que Merlin venait d'entendre ?

« Moi aussi, mon enfant. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me trouver quand tu en avais l'occasion ? »

« Je n'ai pas été très courageuse, alors » dit-elle.

« Mais il me semble que tu t'es rattrapée depuis. » répondit-il en riant.

C'était une façon de voir la chose. Merlin n'aurait pas su où se mettre à la place de la jeune fille, mais Gwen semblait tranquille, sûre d'elle.

« Morgana. » appela alors le Lion.

« Aslan. » dit la jeune fille en faisant un signe de tête respectueux.

« Tu as eu raison dans tes prédictions, et tu n'as pas flanché même quand on ne t'as pas écouté. Mais tu as cru pouvoir te sortir seule d'une situation qui te dépassait, tu es allée chercher une solution au mauvais endroit, et tu as mis Albion en danger. »

« J'en suis consciente. » dit-elle.

Le Lion hocha la tête en silence et fit un pas vers Arthur. Le garçon s'inclina bas.

« Beaucoup sont morts et beaucoup ont souffert par ta faute, Arthur. »

Ses yeux étaient bienveillant et sa voix douce. Cela rendait le jugement plus terrible encore. Merlin en avait beaucoup voulu à Arthur, pour tout ce qui s'était passé, et surtout pour Béruna, mais en cet instant il n'éprouvait pour lui que de la compassion.

« Je sais. » dit Arthur.

« Et sais-tu pourquoi ? » demanda Aslan.

Arthur garda les yeux baissés.

« Parce que je n'ai pas tenu compte des avis des autres. J'ai pensé que j'étais le meilleur, que je pouvais tout décider seul. Et je me suis entêté. »

« C'est une belle preuve d'humilité de le reconnaître. » dit alors Aslan. « Je compte sur toi pour poursuivre sur cette voix. »

Et il se dirigea ensuite vers Lancelot. Le garçon, par crainte ou par révérence, ne s'était même pas relevé et restait à genoux, le visage tourné vers le sol.

« Lancelot. » Aslan était tout aussi bienveillant qu'avec les autres, et peut-être légèrement plus enjoué, comme s'il était heureux de le rencontrer pour la première fois.

« Sache, jeune Telmarin, que je ne goûte guère le mensonge. »

« Oui, Aslan. » répondit Lancelot d'une voix presque imperceptible.

« Mais ta loyauté est exemplaire, et je dois te remercier car sans toi, mon peuple serait encore sous le joug des Telmarins, et la magie d'Albion toujours endormie. »

Comme Lancelot ne savait que répondre, le Lion lui posa une patte sur l'épaule, ce qui l'obligea à relever la tête.

« Lève-toi, héros, chevalier d'Albion. »

Et Lancelot obéit, sous les regards fiers des quatre rois et reines. Puis Aslan tourna la tête vers Merlin, qui à son grand regret n'avait pas été oublié. Le garçon se rendit alors compte que les Albians s'étaient rassemblés tout autour et qu'ils écoutaient avec vénération le discours du Lion depuis tout à l'heure.

« Les arbres te font savoir qu'ils attendent que tu tienne parole. » dit simplement Aslan.

Merlin sourit, avant de voir les regards interloqué de ses amis.

« Je vous expliquerai. » leur promit-il.

Puis Aslan rencontra quelques uns de leurs amis Albians. Il grogna devant Trumpkin avant de lui demander s'il le voyait maintenant, et accepta les saluts de Glenstorm et de Chasseur-de-truffes. Puis on fit appeler Reepicheep, mais la souris était introuvable. Ses camarades la ramenèrent bientôt sur un petit brancard. Merlin se dépêcha de lui administrer son élixir, et elle fut bientôt sur pied. Mais sa queue avait été coupée dans le combat.

« Messire Merlin, demanda-t-elle, est-ce que vous pensez qu'avec une goutte de plus... »

« Ça ne va pas la faire repousser. » répondit Merlin, embêté pour elle.

La souris aperçut alors Aslan, et s'empressa de lui faire la révérence, trébuchant à cause de la perte d'équilibre. Elle voulait renoncer à l'épée, car la queue était l'apanage et la fierté d'une souris soldate, et quand les autres souris de son régiment annoncèrent qu'elle se couperaient leur queue pour ne pas jouir d'un honneur dont leur chef était privé, Aslan poussa un grand rire et rendit sa queue à Reepicheep. Merlin courut ensuite dans le champ de bataille pour guérir tous les blessés, Albians et Telmarins confondus. Quand il eut terminé sa tâche, Aslan prit de nouveau la parole.

« Allons maintenant négocier cette paix avec le reste des Telmarins. »

En effet, l'armée en fuite s'était précipitée vers le fleuve pour rentrer à Béruna, seulement pour trouver le pont détruit par les naïades qui s'étaient elles aussi réveillées. Encerclés par les arbres, incapables de traverser, ils s'étaient installés sur la rive, aux aguets, mais sans rien tenter. C'est ainsi que les Albians les trouvèrent, et ils apprirent que le seigneur Soupespian, celui qui avait assassiner Miraz, avait trouvé la mort en essayant de s'enfuir à la nage. Les deux autres témoins, effrayés par Aslan et résignés quand à leur situation, admirent la tricherie et la part qu'ils y avaient prise. À partir de là, il ne fallut pas beaucoup de négociations de la part de Morgana pour obtenir une reddition complète. Les Telmarins rendirent les armes, et furent très étonnés de la merci de leur ennemis. La plupart, reconnaissants de garder leur vie et leur honneur sauf, acceptèrent sans problème de reconnaître les Rois et Reines d'Albion comme les leurs. Alors, comme le soir commençait à tomber, on fit de grands feux, et les Albians commencèrent à fêter leur victoire.

Merlin était emmitouflé dans une couverture, près d'un des feux de la plaine. Il y avait de la musique, et les Albians dansaient comme à leur habitude. Non loin de lui, Arthur, Gwen et Lancelot s'étaient retrouvé entraînés dans une des farandoles et riaient sans plus pouvoir en finir. De l'autre côté, Reepicheep racontait fièrement ses faits d'armes à des créatures qui faisaient parfois plus de vingt fois sa taille. Il avait perdu Trumpkin et Chasseur-de-truffes de vue, et une dryade était venu lui donner une poignée de fraises des bois. Elles étaient fraîches et sucrées et il n'avait rien mangé d'aussi bon depuis un long moment. Morgana vint s'asseoir avec lui,

« Quelle soirée... dit-il. Tu veux des fraises ? »

La jeune fille accepta avec plaisir.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé quand je me suis levée ce matin, lui confia-t-elle. Ce n'est pas que j'avais perdu confiance, mais... J'étais persuadée que nous devrions gagner cette bataille par nos seuls moyens. »

« Moi non plus je n'étais pas sûr que les arbres acceptent de nous aider. »

« Alors c'est bien toi qui les a réveillé, demanda Morgana. Aslan a été on ne peut plus vague à ce sujet. »

Merlin ne pensait pas qu'il puisse s'attribuer le réveil des arbres. Il lui raconta sa rencontre avec le léopard et le noisetier.

« Je ne sais pas s'il étaient déjà prêt à nous aider ou si Aslan les a convaincus après. »

Morgana hocha la tête, et hésita avant d'ajouter : « Comment as-tu fais pour réveiller Arthur ? »

Le dragon ne voulait pas qu'on parle de lui. Merlin ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il décida de respecter sa demande, d'autant qui'l lui avait désobéit au lac. Mais il décida de raconter une partie de l'histoire.

« Je suis allé là d'où vient la Sorcière. »

Il vit l'ombre de la peur passer sur les traits de son amie.

« L'esprit d'Arthur était enfermé là-bas, je suis allé le chercher et je l'ai ramené jusqu'au Mausolée. »

« Et le... là d'où vient la Sorcière, demanda-t-elle avec appréhension, c'est... on peut s'y rendre... comme ça ? »

« Plus maintenant, la rassura Merlin, tout c'est effondré, j'ai même eu du mal à ressortir. Il ne reste plus rien. »

Ses paroles semblèrent apaiser la jeune fille. Merlin repensa à Mordred qui devait encore être près du lac. Il faudrait qu'il revienne le voir, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Attends, dit soudain son amie en relevant la tête. Gwen danse toujours avec Lancelot ? »

Merlin se retourna pour vérifier.

« Oh, elle a un faible pour lui ça ne m'étonne pas. »

« C'est plutôt lui qui a un faible pour elle. » répondit Morgana avec un sourire.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez tous les deux. »

C'était Arthur qu'ils n'avaient pas vu arrivé.

« De rien » dit Merlin en échangeant un regard complice avec Morgana.

« Rien du tout. » renchérit-elle.

Et ils firent marcher Arthur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'énerve.

Ils dormirent sous les étoiles, et quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, Aslan annonça qu'ils allaient à Béruna. Ils avancèrent lentement, dans l'allégresse. L'armée des Albians et les soldats telmarins qui les suivaient furent bientôt rejoins par d'autres Albians qui peu à peu, sortaient enfin des bois. La nouvelle de retour d'Aslan, de la victoire des Rois et Reines d'antan, de ce jeune Telmarin qui avait pris fait et cause pour le peuple d'Albion, les précédait où qu'ils aillent, dans chaque recoin de la forêt, et dans les villages et les hameaux qui entouraient Béruna. La plupart des Telmarins n'étaient pas très rassurés par la tournure des événements, mais certains d'entre eux, en entendant les cors et les trompettes, sortaient sur le pas de leur porte pour observer leur cortège. Ils avaient plus l'air d'un défilé de parade que d'une armée en marche pour prendre la capitale. Aslan marchait en tête, suivi des cinq enfants montés sur des chevaux et du reste de l'armée. Les soldats chantaient, et au fur et à mesure, les habitants commencèrent à se rassurer. Il y eut des sourires, des visages enjoués, et même quelques vieilles gens qui connaissaient les vieilles histoires qui s'inclinèrent devant le Lion.

Merlin était le seul à ne pas avoir vu la ville au moins une fois. Haute dans la montagne, elle surplombait la vallée, majestueuse, effrayante. Ils franchirent les portes de la ville sans qu'on leur oppose la moindre résistance, et se dirigèrent vers la forteresse. Étonnés par le rassemblement hétéroclite d'humains et de créatures, les citadins sortirent de leur maison, à la fois inquiets pour leur sort et curieux des intentions des nouveaux arrivants. Finalement ce fut toute la ville qui se pressa derrière l'armée. Ils arrivèrent au pont, et les Seigneurs qui avaient survécus à la bataille ordonnèrent qu'on ouvre les portes.

Ainsi fut prise la forteresse de Béruna, dans la joie et la chaleur du plein été, sans verser une seule goutte de sang.


	17. Guinevere la Juste

**Chapitre 17 : Guinevere la Juste**

Leur premier acte à Béruna fut d'organiser des funérailles dignes de ce nom pour le prince Caspian. À défaut du corps, le docteur Cornelius rassembla ses plus beaux vêtements, son épée et quelques objets qu'il aimait, dont la plupart avait appartenu à son père. Tout cela fut placé dans la crypte du palais, aux côtés de la tombe du roi Caspian le IXème. Le docteur Cornelius dirigea la cérémonie, les enfants étaient triste de mettre en terre ce jeune homme qu'ils n'avaient pas connu. Morgana vit Lancelot pleurer discrètement.

« C'était le seul ami que j'avais, leur raconta-t-il ensuite. De caractère, il vous ressemblait beaucoup. Je suis certain que vous l'auriez tous beaucoup aimé. »

Morgana aurait aimé pouvoir le réconforter, mais elle était incapable de trouver les bons mots, et elle se dit que Gwen ou Merlin ferait cela bien mieux qu'elle.

La prise de Béruna, se rendit-elle compte en se promenant dans le château, était loin de ne faire que des heureux. Même si Miraz s'était montré tyrannique et injuste pendant sa régence, les Telmarins avaient peur d'eux. Malgré la coopération des seigneurs, les Albians continuaient d'inspirer la méfiance. Morgana pouvait comprendre. Quand on avait toujours vécu dans la crainte et la superstition, il n'était guère facile, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, d'accueillir autant d'étranges créatures à bras ouverts. De leur côtés, les Albians n'étaient pas tout-à-fait prêts à enterrer la hache de guerre. L'invasion de leurs terres et les siècles d'oppression qui avaient suivis pesaient bien trop lourd dans leur cœur, et les Telmarins auraient été naïfs de ne pas craindre des représailles. Morgana fit part de ses inquiétudes à Merlin, Arthur et Gwen le soir-même.

« Tant que nous sommes là, et Aslan avec nous, nous trouveront un moyen de réguler les querelles. Mais il faudra bien repartir un jour et alors qui empêchera les Telmarins et les Albians de se détester, de se battre entre eux ? »

Arthur et Merlin marmonnèrent une vague opposition, peut-être qu'ils ne repartiraient pas cette fois, mais Gwen ne dit rien. Les jeunes filles étaient d'accord. Leurs séjours ici ne serait jamais que temporaires.

« Les Seigneurs ont prêté serment, répondit Arthur, il tiendront leurs promesse, et leur peuple suivra. »

« Je ne parlais pas seulement des Telmarins. » dit Morgana.

Comme Arthur ne semblait pas saisir, Merlin lui expliqua.

« Cela fait mille trois cents ans que les Albians vivent reclus dans les bois, dit-il, ils ont été chassés, persécutés, laissés pour morts. Ils risquent de se mettre en colère si on leur demande de faire la paix du jour au lendemain. »

Morgana y réfléchit jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, allongée dans un grand lit à baldaquin. Gwen et elle avaient pris une chambre d'invités, tandis qu'Arthur et Merlin avaient investi celle de feu le prince Caspian, et Lancelot, en tant que chevalier de l'Ordre du Lion, celle de Soupespian.

Morgana se leva de son lit pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. Gwen bougea dans son lit alors qu'elle passait.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? » demanda Morgana.

« Non, répondis Gwen en se levant à son tour. Je n'arrive pas à dormir non plus. »

Elles ouvrirent les vitres colorées et s'accoudèrent à la pierre de la fenêtre. Dehors, le ciel sans nuage étincelait d'étoiles, et la lune croissante éclairait faiblement les vallées alentours.

« C'était une sacrée aventure. » murmura Morgana.

Gwen ne répondit pas et se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent.

« Nous pouvons nous occuper de la paix, maintenant. »

« Oui, répondit enfin Gwen d'une voix sourde. Tant que nous sommes là. »

Morgana ne savait que dire. À la place elle passa une main autour des épaules de son amie. Gwen se tourna alors vers elle avec un sourire timide.

« Allons nous coucher, dit-elle, demain sera une autre longue journée. »

Avant qu'elle n'atteigne complètement son lit, Morgana appela.

« Gwen ? »

« Oui ? » fit la jeune fille en se retournant, ses cheveux bouclés tombant en cascade sur sa chemise brodée.

« Tu as été formidable cette semaine. C'est un honneur d'être ton amie. »

Gwen se figea un instant, avant de hocher la tête et de se glisser dans ses couvertures.

Le lendemain, Gwen passa un long moment en tête à tête avec Aslan, Morgana n'osa pas les déranger. Le Lion continuait de l'intimider et elle savait reconnaître quand une conversation ne la concernait pas. De loin, elle put voir que Gwen gardait la tête baissée et le Lion, qui avait l'air triste lui aussi, lui donnait de temps en temps un petit coup de museau sur l'épaule.

Puis Gwen demanda qu'on réunisse tous les habitants du château dans la grande salle. C'était une pièce gigantesque au plafond très haut. La pierre presque noire qui avait été utilisée pour construire le château assombrissait énormément la salle, et les quatre fenêtres hautes et minces orientaient la seule lumière vers le trône uniquement, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère particulièrement intimidante, très différente de leur château de Camelot dont les pièces autrefois avaient été inondées de lumière.

Plutôt que d'exiger trois trônes supplémentaires, les quatre enfants préférèrent rester debout. Aslan se tenait légèrement en retrait, assis sur ses pattes arrières, contemplant l'assemblée de son air royal. Les Albians étaient presque aussi nombreux que les Telmarins. Trumpkin, Chasseur-de-truffes, Reepicheep et Glenstorm se tenaient à droite du trône avec les Seigneurs, Lancelot et le Précepteur. Gwen s'avança, chercha un peu de courage du côté du Lion et, avec son approbation, elle prit la parole.

« Vous êtes nombreux dans cette salle et je sais que vous ne vous estimez guère. Je sais que certains d'entre vous nous craignent et peut-être même nous haïssent. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici par volonté de destruction. Il n'est pas question pour nous de venger les années d'humiliation et de violence qui ont été perpétrées contre les Albians. Ce qui est fait est fait. Ce qui est passé reste dans le passé. Cette ville et sa forteresse se sont rendues sans verser une seule goutte de sang, et je vous demande à tous de laisser de côté votre rancœur pour ne pas verser le sang à nouveau. »

Des murmures de désapprobation passèrent dans l'assemblée. Morgana put vérifier qu'ils provenaient surtout des Albians.

« Je ne vous demande pas de vous aimer, continua Gwen, pas maintenant. Mais vous êtes deux peuples qui cohabitez dans un même pays, et donc, bon gré mal gré, vous êtes tous frères et sœurs. »

Ce fut autour d'Arthur de s'avancer.

« Vous avez des avis différents, et ce peut être une force. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je déclare que toute personne, Albian ou Telmarin, grand ou petit, noble ou d'humble naissance, pourra donner son avis, et chaque voix aura la même valeur que n'importe quelle autre. Plutôt que quatre trônes, nous ferons installer dans cette salle une grande Table Ronde, ou chacun pourra parler selon son cœur et sera entendu. »

Cette annonce fit chuchoter, cette fois plus parmi les Telmarins. Morgana pensait que les discours étaient finis, mais Merlin toussa d'un air embarrassé, et ses amis se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait les oreilles un peu rouge, il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'adresser à autant de monde.

« Les Telmarins ont abattus des arbres pendant plus de mille ans. Les arbres sont conscients eux aussi, et hébergent les esprits magiques d'Albion, tout comme les ruisseaux et les montagnes. Et je souhaiterai, avec votre approbation à tous, interdire de couper les arbres et aussi la chasse au gibier. »

Morgana fut étonnée de l'intervention, et apparemment n'était pas la seule. Mais Aslan renchérit et aussitôt un silence craintif et respectueux se fit dans la salle.

« Les arbres et les animaux de la forêts font partie de mon peuple comme les centaures, les nains et les humains. Construisez vos maisons sous leur ombre bienveillante, et nourrissez-vous de leurs fruits. »

Quand il eut finit, Gwen convia toute leur assemblée à un grand banquet qui avait lieu sur la place du marché de Béruna. L'atmosphère était beaucoup plus détendue que la veille, tout le monde mangeait debout, et malgré la brise, le soleil brillait fort. Morgana goûta aux fruits et aux légumes de Béruna, et quelques jeunes Telmarins improvisèrent des rondes et des danses qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

L'après-midi, ils se réunirent tous dans la grande salle où une immense table ronde était déjà dressée. Les artisans avaient œuvré vite. Ensemble, ils établirent les lois que devraient désormais suivre Albians et Telmarins, qu'on nommerait sans distinction « les gens d'Albion ».

Cela dura des heures. Aucune loi ne fut adoptée qui ne rencontrait pas un accord unanime. Il y eut de longues discussions et de longs débats, mais à la fin, ils avaient une vingtaine de commandements qui furent baptisés « la loi d'Aslan ».

À la fin de l'assemblée, les enfants étaient épuisés, mais heureux de leur exploit.

« Ainsi, dit Gwen à Morgana alors qu'elles se promenaient toutes les deux dans les couloirs, ils auront de quoi se guider quand nous ne seront plus là. »

À l'entendre, Morgana avait l'impression qu'ils ne resteraient pas longtemps. Mais ils étaient à peine arrivés, ils pouvaient bien espérer une petite décennie comme la dernière fois ? Ils n'avaient aucune raison de repartir maintenant, ce n'était pas comme si leur monde continuait de tourner sans eux.

Le Soleil venait de se lever, quand des cris retentirent dans le château. Un Telmarin et un Satyre s'étaient entre-tués pendant la nuit.

Morgana était atterrée. La cohabitation dégénérait avant même d'avoir commencée. Le double meurtre n'avait pas de témoins, et immédiatement des rumeurs haineuses se répandirent dans toute la ville. Pour les uns, c'était le faune qui avait provoqué le Telmarin, puis attaqué, et l'autre n'avait fait que se défendre. Selon d'autres, le Telmarin avait tendu une embuscade à l'Albian, et un combat à mort s'en était suivi.

On ne pouvait rien y faire. Les discours n'avaient pas suffi. La loi d'Aslan n'avait pas suffi. Et le plus triste, c'était que Morgana l'avait encore vu venir.

Aslan les invita tous à descendre avec lui jusqu'à un vieux saule dans un quartier reculé de la ville. Là, sous les regards de tous, il demanda à Lancelot de parler. C'était un choix plutôt efficace : le Telmarin qui avait sauvé Albion.

« Albian appartient aux Telmarins tout comme il appartient aux Albians. Il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire pour y changer quoi que ce soit. Mais pour ceux d'entre nous, Telmarins, qui ne pouvons l'accepter, Aslan peut nous renvoyer dans le pays de nos ancêtres. »

Il y eut des éclats de voix.

« Il n'y a plus rien pour nous là-bas. »

« Nous avons quitté Telmar depuis des années ! »

« Nous ne parlons pas de Telmar, interrompis Aslan. Je parle d'avant. Vos ancêtres étaient des pirates qui sillonnaient les mers en quête de richesse. Ils ont trouvé une île, et l'un des rares passages qui mènent à notre monde. Ils venaient du même monde que nos rois et reines. »

Et alors, sous les yeux de tous, le grand saule se mis à bouger, à tourner et se déplier jusqu'à ce que son tronc se divise en deux et forme une arche au-dessus du sol. C'était un passage vers leur monde, comprit Morgana. Et avoir son monde ainsi, à portée de main, était troublant, et aussi un peu inquiétant. Passer sous l'arche ne posait aucun problème, mais pour revenir...

« Je peux vous ramener sur cette île, dit Aslan, c'est un endroit rêvé pour repartir de zéro. »

« J'accepte votre offre » fit une voix dans la foule. C'était la femme de Miraz, qui portait son nourrisson dans ses bras. Deux Seigneurs s'avancèrent à ses côtés, vers l'arbre. Morgana comprenait parfaitement que l'héritier de Miraz ne pouvait rester à Béruna sans être la proie des rancœurs et de complots.

« Puisque vous avez parlé les premiers, dit Aslan, votre avenir dans ce monde sera des plus glorieux. »

Et il souffla doucement sur leurs visages. Les volontaires, soudain plus grands, plus assurés et plus beaux, avancèrent sous l'arche... et disparurent.

Un frisson d'horreur traversa l'assemblée. C'était effrayant même pour Morgana qui avait pourtant l'habitude de ce genre de magie. Plusieurs voix inquiètes et en colères s'élevèrent de la foule.

« Assassins ! »

« Comment être sûr qu'ils ne nous mènent pas à notre mort ? »

La confiance des premiers n'était pas suffisante pour rassurer les autres. À côté de Morgana, Reepicheep racla sa gorge pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

« Aslan, dit-il, si cela peut en rassurer certains, j'emmène tout de suite une dizaine de mes hommes par ce passage. »

Morgana sourit de la loyale témérité de la souris. Quoi qu'elle dise, elle faisait toujours passer ceux qui la dépassaient en taille pour des couards sans même s'en rendre compte. Et comme elle était la plus petite de tous...

« Je rends hommage à votre courage, capitaine, dit Aslan en riant, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« C'est à nous d'y aller. » intervint Gwen.

Le cœur de Morgana se serra. Mais elle ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'elle était surprise.

« Nous venons à peine d'arriver. » s'écria Merlin, les yeux agrandis par la tristesse.

« Il a raison, renchérit Arthur, il reste beaucoup à faire ici, et qui régnera sur Albion, la famille royale n'a plus d'héritiers... »

Aslan sourit, et Trumpkin s'avança avec un petit coffre qui rappela à Morgana ceux de leur couronnement.

« Nous avons parmi nous le meilleur candidat possible. » dit le Lion.

« Chevalier Lancelot. » appela Gwen.

Le jeune homme tourna soudain la tête, complètement abasourdi. Il n'avait pas été mis au courant non plus à ce qu'il semblait. Il s'agenouilla respectueusement devant la Reine.

« Lancelot, dit Aslan, a prouvé sa valeur et sa sagesse pendant le siège du Mausolée. Il est le Telmarin qui a sauvé les Albians, et un fils d'Adam. Il fera un excellent souverain. »

Gwen ouvrit le coffre que Trumpkin lui tendait, et en sortit une couronne richement sertie, qu'elle posa délicatement sur le front du jeune homme.

« Lève-toi Lancelot, dit-elle, tu es désormais Roi. »

Et Lancelot se leva avec noblesse, avant de se tourner vers les enfants avec émotions.

« Vous repartez ? »

Il avait l'air malheureux. Arthur s'avança vers lui, lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui tendit Excalibur. Lancelot resta un instant figé, les yeux bloqués sur le pommeau, avant de l'accepter dans un silence plein de vénération. Les adieux furent d'autant plus difficiles qu'ils étaient inattendus. Soudainement les enfants prenaient conscience qu'ils ne reverraient sans doute plus jamais la plupart des amis qu'ils s'étaient faits durant leur aventure. Trumpkin, Chasseur-de-truffe, Reepicheep, le Docteur Cornelius, Lancelot, Glenstorm... C'était leur dernier moment ensemble. Merlin se jeta presque entre les pattes de Chasseur-de-Truffes. Arthur échangea des poignées de mains et des signes de tête avec tous, la mâchoire serrée pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse. Morgana termina ses adieux par Glenstorm qui la prit un moment par les épaules.

« Merci. » dit-il. Ils avaient passé plusieurs nuits à établir des plans et des stratégies, et d'une certaine façon, il la connaissait mieux que certains de ses proches en Angleterre. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Gwen embrasser Trumpkin avant de revenir vers Lancelot. Les deux jeunes gens se prirent les mains sans réussir à se parler.

« J'attendrais votre retour. » dit-il finalement.

Il s'adressait à elle en particulier, peut-être à Arthur et aux autres ensuite. Les yeux bruns de la jeune fille se voilèrent un instant. Une seconde plus tard, Morgana l'aurait manqué, mais elle avait vu et cette expression fugace lui inspirait plus de craintes que n'importe quelle bataille.

« Je ne reviendrais pas. » dit Gwen.

Pourquoi parlait-elle au singulier ? Elle disait cela parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine de revenir suffisamment vite pour revoir Lancelot. Elle ne pouvait pas parler d'autre chose. Merlin formula de sa petite voix les craintes de tous les autres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Vous trois, vous reviendrez peut-être, mais pas moi. » dit Gwen.

« Plus jamais ? demanda Merlin. Mais pourquoi ? »

« Gwen a appris tout ce qu'elle pouvait de ce monde, dit Aslan. Il est temps pour elle de vivre dans le sien. »

Morgana fut alors submergée par toute l'hostilité qu'elle avait jamais éprouvé pour le Lion. Il décidait, comme ça, que Gwen ne pouvait plus revenir ? De quel droit ? Était-ce l'ordre des choses, ou simplement un caprice de sa part ? De la pure cruauté ? Il pouvait tout, et personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Qu'était-il capable de faire si l'envie lui en prenait ? C'était une véritable avalanche, où chaque pensée entraînait toujours plus de questions et de doutes. Ce chaos si soudain à l'intérieur d'elle-même la terrifia. Il lui parut bien moins dangereux de ne rien laisser paraître au dehors du tumulte qui bouillait au dedans. Elle conserva un visage neutre, malgré la pression dans sa poitrine et la boule dans sa gorge. Mais quand elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard du Lion, elle sut immédiatement qu'il voyait au-delà de ses tentatives de dissimulation, qu'il savait. Elle passa sous le saule, autant pour fuir le Lion que pour suivre ses amis. La tristesse, la colère, l'angoisse se bousculaient dans son cœur, elle était incapable de savoir si elle souhaitait ou craignait de retourner un jour à Albion.


	18. Gwen

**Chapitre 18 : Gwen**

Un instant, Gwen était sous l'arbre, la peau encore réchauffée par le Soleil estival d'Albion, la chaleur adoucie par les senteurs d'oliviers et de lavande qui passaient avec le vent, et la seconde suivante, elle se retrouvait dans la pénombre humide de la gare, dans son uniforme d'écolière, les oreilles agressées par le crissement des roues du train qui freinait sur les rails. C'était fini.

Déjà le train s'était immobilisé et quelques voyageurs descendaient des wagons.

Les quatre enfants se regardèrent paniqués. Ils avaient à peine le temps de se dire au revoir, il fallait qu'Arthur et Morgana montent leurs bagages sans tarder. Ils se précipitèrent les uns sur les autres pour des embrassades que l'urgence rendait maladroites. Merlin réussit à marcher sur le pieds d'Arthur malgré le peu de temps qui leur restait, Gwen se retrouva happée dans l'étreinte de Morgana qui lui promit trois fois de lui écrire, et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ses amis les plus chers s'éloignaient d'elle en lui faisant de grands signes par la fenêtre du train. Gwen et Merlin leurs crièrent des adieux, puis la gare redevint silencieuse et ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

« Encore une sacrée aventure. » dit Merlin avec un grand sourire qui n'éclairait pas ses yeux.

Gwen hocha la tête et sentit les larmes monter. Sa dernière aventure.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Gwen ouvrit les yeux soudainement. Il n'était pas encore l'heure de se lever, elle pouvait voir par la fenêtre que l'aube n'était pas arrivée. Elle se tourna sur le dos, pour contempler le plafond bas et vide de sa petite chambre.

La veille, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Elle avait pleuré sur le chemin du retour, et Merlin lui avait jeté de nombreux regards inquiets. Elle avait pleuré en arrivant à la maison. Merlin avait commencé à expliquer à sa mère que c'était le départ d'Arthur et Morgana qui la peinait, mais Hunith avait levé la main pour calmer son fils et pris Gwen dans ses bras. Ni Merlin ni sa mère ne l'avait embêtée, surveillée ou questionnée ensuite. Ils étaient simplement restés là, avaient accepté son aide pour le repas et les corvées, et avaient parlé doucement entre eux de sujets anodins. Elle était montée se coucher, et dans son lit, elle avait encore pleuré en pensant à Albion.

Un coq chanta au loin.

Gwen n'avait jamais été aussi triste. Elle savait que cela finirait par passer, et pour le moment cela ne faisait que la rendre plus triste encore.

Le réveil sonna, et elle se prépara pour l'école. Elle était de retour dans sa petite vie, où on la regardait de travers parce qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, où on ne l'écoutait pas, même quand elle avait raison. Mais elle avait toujours Merlin et sa mère, Arthur et Morgana qui l'accompagnaient partout en pensée. Elle n'était plus Reine, elle ne commanderait plus d'armée, ne se battrait plus en duel et n'édicterait plus de lois. Elle aurait son lot d'obstacles et de difficultés dans cette vie, elle les affronterait comme elle l'avait toujours fait et elle les surmonterait. Elle était prête.


End file.
